John Sheppard et le temple maudit
by ticoeur
Summary: Une personne débarque sur Atlantis avec une mission bien précise. Mais un conflit entre deux hommes va tout chambouler... Bonus et merci's en ligne
1. Chapter 1

J'étais absente un bon bout de temps, comme vous avez sans doute remarqué (ou pas), mais j'avais une bonne et triste raison. Après avoir souffert comme il ne devrait pas être permis, mon père est parti au paradis des papas...  
Mais je ne suis plus triste maintenant. Je me dis qu'il a bien vécu et qu'il doit bien s'éclater là où il est !

Bref, parlons de quelque chose de plus gai, ma fic !

Alors voilà la suite de ma fic "Les aventuriers de la porte perdue".

Mais comme le titre (que j'ai emprunté et modifié) qui vous rappelle sans doute une célèbre trilogie transformée en quadrilogie (ça existe, ce mot ?), ce n'est pas vraiment une suite. Vous pouvez lire cette histoire sans lire l'autre !

Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous la présente :

**Son titre ?** John Sheppard et le temple maudit.

**Son genre ?** Ship Sheppard / OC

**Son rating ?** "K"

**Son résumé ?** Une personne débarque sur Atlantis avec une mission bien précise. Mais un conflit entre deux hommes va tout chambouler...

**Disclaimer...** Encore et toujours pas à moi. Mais je me sers d'eux quand même...

Allez, bonne lecture, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

-Dr Weir, le Dédale arrive !

-J'arrive ! Répondit-elle en se levant.

Elisabeth parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la salle de contrôle et vint à côté de Chuck, le technicien.

-Colonel Caldwell ?

_/ Dr Weir ! Bonjour ! __Vous êtes prête à accueillir la nouvelle ? /_

-Oui, vous pouvez nous l'envoyer !

_/ D'accord ! /_

Aussitôt, une lumière blanche apparut, et une silhouette féminine se profila.

_/ Bon, je vous laisse, on doit repartir très vite, je pense que vous savez pour quelle raison cette jeune femme est avec vous ! /_

-Oui, le SGC m'a prévenue. Merci. Bon retour !

_/ Merci, et bonne chance à vous ! /_

-Merci...

Troublée par la réflexion plutôt inattendue du commandant du Dédale, Elisabeth se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Elisabeth Weir, je dirige la cité.

-Bonjour Dr Weir, je me présente, Angélique Maston, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Angie !

Elisabeth sourit. La nouvelle était plutôt jeune et avait l'air d'être sympathique.

-Alors comme ça, vous avez demandé à faire partie de l'expédition d'Atlantis ? Demanda Elisabeth en lui indiquant de la main la direction de son bureau.

Elles quittèrent ensemble la salle de contrôle et s'y installèrent.

-Asseyez-vous donc ! Alors, racontez-moi pourquoi vous avez voulu venir nous rendre une petite visite.

Angélique prit place et commença son récit.

-Et bien, je fais une étude sur le comportement des gens quand ils sont loin de chez eux. Et je pense qu'ici, c'est l'endroit idéal !

-Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes venue avec le Dédale, et non par la porte. Vivre à bord d'un vaisseau spatial pendant presque trois semaines, c'est ce qui s'appelle être loin de chez soi. Mais c'est étrange...

-Quoi donc ?

-Que vous ayez réussi à obtenir du gouvernement une autorisation, mais avant tout, que vous ayez entendu parler d'Atlantis !

-Et bien, j'avoue que je leur ai forcé un peu la main...

Elisabeth la regarda, surprise. Comment une jeune femme pouvait influencer le gouvernement au sujet d'une chose aussi peu banale qu'une expédition scientifique basée sur une cité flottante dans une autre galaxie ?

-Je peux savoir comment vous...

-Et bien, je regrette, mais non... je n'ai rien contre vous, c'est juste que ça fait partie de mon étude, alors...

-Bonjour ! Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elisabeth leva la tête et sourit.

-Bonjour Sheppard, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien... bonjour ! Dit-il alors en regardant la jeune femme, je m'appelle John Sheppard, et vous êtes ?

-Angélique Maston ! Répondit-elle en tendant la main.

Puis il regarda de nouveau la dirigeante.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je reviendrai plus tard...

-Non, restez ! Je vais aller ranger mes affaires. Merci pour votre accueil, madame, pouvez-vous m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrai me reposer ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Colonel, vous pouvez vous en charger ?

Angélique regarda de nouveau l'homme à côté d'elle. Puis, avec un sourire crispé, elle s'adressa à Elisabeth.

-Merci, mais je préfèrerais quelqu'un d'autre...

Le militaire qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé le sourire, le perdit très vite.

-Ça vous embête d'être accompagnée par moi ?

-Non... mais je supposais que vous aviez autre chose à faire que de m'accompagner.

-Et à quoi faites-vous référence ?

-A rien de particulier. Vous êtes militaire, alors servir de nounou, je ne pensais pas que ça vous aurait intéressé !

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous me suivez ?

Angélique se baissa pour prendre son sac et Sheppard, en parfait gentleman, essaya de lui prendre.

-Laissez ! Je suis parfaitement capable de porter mes affaires ! S'exclama t-elle brusquement.

Surprit par le ton pas très aimable qu'elle avait employé, il resta un instant sans rien dire et sans bouger. Elisabeth aussi fut surprise, la gentille jeune femme s'était transformée et était devenue plutôt désagréable. Mais pourquoi un tel changement ?

Sheppard la laissa donc, un peu peiné par son attitude, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

-Bon, et bien on y va...

Il descendit alors, Angélique juste derrière lui, et l'emmena vers le quartier des invités. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait été aussi désagréable alors qu'il n'avait voulu que lui rendre service. Il marcha donc en silence, sans se retourner pour voir si elle arrivait à le suivre.

-Voilà ! Dit-il alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant une porte, c'est chez vous. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous installer ?

-Merci, mais non. Ça ira.

Il ouvrit la porte, elle entra et posa son sac avant de se retourner.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seule maintenant.

Et elle passa la main devant le système de fermeture, laissant le militaire quelque peu abasourdit. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne se comportait comme ça avec lui !

Il resta debout devant la porte, sans bouger, la bouche ouverte, un air franchement surpris sur le visage.

-Bon et bien ça commence bien ! Elle m'a l'air tout à fait charmante ! Dit-il d'un ton qui voulait dire exactement le contraire.

Il reprit le chemin en sens inverse et grimpa très vite les marches menant aux bureaux d'Elisabeth.

-John ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

-Oui, et si j'avais su qu'elle avait aussi mauvais caractère, je ne l'aurais pas accompagné !

-C'est étrange en effet. Et maintenant que j'y pense, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez...

Sheppard était en train de s'asseoir sur le siège en face d'Elisabeth quand elle prononça sa phrase.

-Vous croyez que c'est de ma faute ? Dit-il étonné, pourtant je n'ai rien fait !

-Non, effectivement, vous n'avez rien fait ! Bon, écoutez, elle doit être fatiguée par le voyage et même si elle ne le fait pas voir, tous les changements qu'elle a dû subir doivent y être pour quelque chose. Alors laissons-lui le temps de se remettre, on verra demain !

-Oui, je suis d'accord... mais au fait, qui c'est ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Non... je devrais ?

-Je pensais vous en avoir parlé...

-Non... Dit-il inquiet.

Elisabeth était peut-être la dirigeante d'Atlantis, mais il pensait qu'ils étaient suffisamment amis pour qu'elle lui parle de la venue d'un nouvel habitant ! Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Beaucoup en fait...

-Et bien elle s'appelle Angélique Maston, et elle est venue sur Atlantis afin d'y étudier le comportement des gens dans un environnement différent de celui qu'ils ont l'habitude de voir...

-Angélique ? S'exclama John, ça ne lui va pas du tout ! En fait, elle n'a pas l'air d'un ange ! En tout cas pour le caractère, parce que sinon, pour le reste...

-Le reste ? Quel reste ? Demanda Elisabeth.

Et en voyant l'air plus que gêné du militaire, elle se permit un grand sourire.

-Ah bah voyons... moquez-vous de moi, maintenant ! S'exclama t-il en la regardant de travers.

-Désolée John, mais franchement, si vous aviez pu voir votre tête... alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Que vouliez-vous dire par "le reste" ?

Sheppard se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise avant de répondre.

-Et bien, elle est plutôt... pas mal...

_Menteur ! Si tu la trouve seulement "pas mal" tu dois être aveugle, ou alors, sur le point de le devenir ! _Se dit-il.

Elisabeth n'était pas dupe. Angélique était plutôt jolie. Grande brune aux yeux verts, elle avait c'est vrai, un sacré caractère !

-Bon, et sinon, vous l'avez emmené dans ses quartiers ?

-Oui, ça y est... Soupira t-il.

-On dirait que vous êtes presque content !

-De m'en être débarrassé ? Oui, vous pouvez le dire ! Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

-Quand ?

-Maintenant !

-Euh... non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous emmène manger !

-Mais... je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas faim ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas fini de faire...

-Vous finirez après ! Il est déjà tard, et manger juste avant de se coucher n'est pas bon pour la santé !

Elisabeth le regarda, les bras croisés.

-Depuis quand vous vous préoccupez de moi, Sheppard ? Lui demanda t-elle alors.

-Mais depuis toujours ! Mais vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! Allez... ne vous faites pas prier... c'est juste un plateau repas devant des dizaines de personnes !

-Bon, d'accord. On y va?

-Après vous !

John se mit sur le côté et se baissa très légèrement quand elle passa devant lui. Avec un sourire, il la suivit et ils descendirent ensemble le grand escalier, direction la cantine...

oOoOo

-Et bien, ça commence mal ! Moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas à les côtoyer, je suis mal barrée !

Angélique rangeait avec rage ses vêtements dans le placard. Furieuse ! Elle était furieuse ! Elle aurait dû se renseigner un peu mieux, demander des explications un peu plus détaillées. Mais non ! Elle était tellement contente de "leur" prouver qu'elle était une grande fille, qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à qui elle aurait à faire. Et voilà, maintenant elle savait. Des militaires. Il y en avait plein la cité. En fait, mis à part les techniciens, il n'y avait que ça. Enfin presque...

-Je suis véritablement la plus grande imbécile de tous les temps !

Puis elle se planta devant le miroir de la salle de bain et parla à son reflet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais voir sur une base située au fin fond de l'univers ? Hein ? La famille Ingalls ? Et non ! Il a fallu que ce soit les rangers de l'espace ! Et merde ! Moi qui croyais pouvoir m'en passer !

Elle retourna alors dans la chambre, et après avoir jeté plutôt que ranger ses sous-vêtements dans la commode, elle s'affala lourdement sur son lit.

-Comment je vais faire... Se lamenta t-elle.

oOoOo

-Ah vous voilà !

-On vous manquait ? C'est très gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter comme ça !

Elisabeth et John posèrent leur plateau sur la table, à côté de Rodney qui engloutissait consciencieusement une cuillère pleine de gelée bleue.

-On dirait que ça vous étonne !

John se contenta de sourire en regardant Elisabeth. Elle aussi souriait.

-Et bien, je dois dire que oui.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Rodney surpris, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas toujours à vous demander comment vous allez que je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous !

Le scientifique était un peu vexé.

-Mais non, ne faites pas cette tête, je vous taquinais !

-Ouais, pourtant je devrais avoir l'habitude... Bougonna Rodney.

-Bon, allez... c'est promis, j'arrête !

-C'est vrai ?

-Enfin, je vais essayer...

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau était attendu ?

-Oui, mais... Commença Elisabeth.

-Où est-il ? Coupa Rodney.

-Dans ses quartiers !

-Déjà ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien... j'aurais bien aimé savoir à quoi il ressemblait...

-Elle... Dit tout à coup Sheppard.

-Quoi elle ? Demanda McKay en le regardant.

-Pas il, elle. C'est une femme.

-Ah bon ? Et comment est-elle ?

-Diabolique... Marmonna John.

Rodney regarda Sheppard puis Elisabeth, et fut surpris de leur comportement. Le militaire avait l'air complètement indifférent, et la dirigeante affichait un petit sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa réplique.

-Comment ça ? Insista Rodney.

-Et bien, répondit Elisabeth en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque désobligeante, c'est une jeune femme qui est venue sur Atlantis afin d'étudier le comportement des gens en dehors de leur milieu habituel...

-Ah oui ? Et bien, je pense qu'elle a choisi la bonne destination ! Et comment s'appelle cette personne diabolique ?

-Angélique Maston. Répondit Elisabeth.

-Angélique ? C'est une blague !

-Non...

-Mais pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle est diabolique ?

-Parce qu'elle n'a rien d'un ange et qu'apparemment, elle a une dent contre les militaires...

Rodney prit le temps de manger une portion de gâteau avant de continuer.

-Tous les militaires ou vous en particulier ?

-Ça suffit messieurs ! On ne va pas débattre là dessus plus longtemps. Ecoutez Sheppard, si ça vous dérange tant que ça, je peux désigner quelqu'un d'autre pour se charger de la diriger sur la base.

-Merci oui, j'apprécierais beaucoup !

-Bon, alors c'est décidé. Je vais demander à...

-Si vous voulez, je peux me charger d'elle... Proposa alors McKay.

-Vous ? S'exclama John.

-Oui, moi ! Pourquoi cet air étonné ?

-Parce qu'à part vos ordinateurs, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez aimé vous occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de vous-même !

-Ça c'est pas juste ! Mais si elle veut faire des études sur le comportement, c'est sûr qu'avec vous comme sujet, elle aurait de grande chance d'obtenir un prix !

-Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins ! S'exclama Elisabeth en se levant, bon, maintenant, je vais vous laisser. McKay, puisque ça ne vous dérange pas, vous avez la charge de mademoiselle Maston.

-Mais vous n'avez pas touché votre repas !

-Désolée Sheppard, je préfère manger au calme. Mais je vous en prie, restez donc là !

Et Elisabeth quitta la cantine sous les yeux ébahit du scientifique et peiné du militaire.

-Et bien ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Demanda Rodney.

-Elle en a peut-être marre de nous entendre nous chamailler...

-Oui, ou alors, elle en a juste marre de supporter vos gamineries !

-Juste les miennes ?

-Bon, j'ai fini ! S'exclama Rodney en se levant de table, pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez installé mademoiselle... euh... comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Maston. Et elle est dans le quartier des invités.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais aller me présenter.

-Bon courage !

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Pour rien ! Vous vous ferez vous-même une opinion... bonne chance ! S'écria t-il alors que le scientifique s'éloignait.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà le premier chapitre.

Juste une petite précision. Cette fic est vieille, j'ai fini de l'écrire le 4 juillet 2008.  
Pourquoi je vous dis ça ?

Et bien quand je me relis, je trouve les phrases parfois mal tournées par rapport à ce que j'écris maintenant. Alors peut-être que vous allez trouver l'histoire un peu simplette, mais je n'ai pas trop voulu changer ce style. Après tout, faut pas avoir honte de soi, n'est-ce pas ?  
_** Là, je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir l'air trop cruche.  
__Pas facile...**_

Bon, et bien j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !  
_** Re-croisement de doigts...**_

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à vendredi prochain si cette histoire vous intéresse !  
Bizzz tout plein

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu par un message, personnel ou non. Ça m'a beaucoup touché. Merci encore...

Ensuite, un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu pour le premier chapitre. Et j'espère que vous avez bien tous reçu votre réponse, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avant, ce site m'envoyait des mails pour me prévenir que j'avais reçu des reviews ou tout autres messages, mais là, rien de rien !

Dire que j'ai failli supprimer mon histoire...  
Bah oui ! Je croyais que je n'intéressais plus personne !  
Enfin, pas moi, ma fic...  
Bref, je ne sais pas si ça va recommencer avec ce chapitre, mais j'essaierais de ne pas oublier d'aller jeter un œil pour voir si j'ai des reviews...

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, les RAR's aux personnes non enregistrées :

**Merci Maggy** ! Merci pour ta review, et pour la suite, c'est tout de suite, bonne lecture !

**Merci Allison26** ! Je te remercie pour ton petit mot concernant mon père, et tu as raison, il ne faut pas se laisser aller. Surtout que j'ai encore ma mère et pour elle, il faut tenir le coup !Concernant ma fic, je te remercie de l'avoir lu, ou du moins de l'avoir commencé. Et non, ce ne sera pas un Shweir, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue...  
En tout cas je te remercie pour avoir laissé une review et pour la suite, c'est maintenant tout de suite ! Bonne lecture ! Bizzz  
PS : As-tu un compte sur ce site ? Parce que j'ai fait une recherche et j'ai bien vu ton pseudo (en fait il n'y en a qu'un), mais comme je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit le tien, je n'ai pas osé y poster ma réponse...

Bon, trêve de blabla, voilà la suite !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

-Bon... courage et sort affronter la foule !

Angie sortit de sa chambre et marcha tranquillement, sans savoir où se diriger étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas du tout dans quelle partie de la cité elle se trouvait. Et de toute façon, même si elle l'avait su, ça ne l'aurait pas plus avancée ! Elle ne la connaissait pas, la cité ! Par chance, elle ne fut pas seule longtemps, bon nombre de personnes qui travaillaient encore à cette heure ci se baladaient dans les couloirs.

-Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la cantine ? J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue...

-Pas de problème... mais vous n'avez pas d'oreillette ?

-Une quoi ?

-Une oreillette, ça nous permet de communiquer à travers toute la cité !

-Non, mais je ne suis ici que depuis une heure alors...

-Ah ! Vous êtes la nouvelle ?

-Euh... je pense que oui... à moins que vous n'ayez des arrivants assez souvent...

-Non, pas du tout ! Répondit l'homme en face d'elle, je me présente, Dr Zelenka, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Radec.

-Je suis Angélique Maston ! Répondit-elle en tendant la main, Radec Zelenka... vous êtes de quelle nationalité ?

-Je suis Tchèque.

-Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ce que je fais ?

-Oui, votre fonction ! Pourquoi vous a-t-on demandé de venir ici ?

-Et bien, je suis scientifique et je travaille avec le Dr Rodney McKay... et vous ? Demanda t-il un peu surprit par toutes ces questions.

-Quoi moi ?

-Oui, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis venue vous étudier !

-Moi ?

-Non ! S'esclaffa t-elle, pas vous personnellement, mais je fais une étude sur le comportement en dehors d'un milieu habituel.

-Et bien, vous allez être gâtée ! Ici, c'est tout sauf naturel ! Vous venez avec moi ?

-Où ?

-Je vous emmène à la cantine ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

-Ah... si si ! Merci !

Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs, croisant des tas d'autres personnes, militaires pour la plupart. Angie commençait presque à regretter d'être venue. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un énorme effort pour se retenir de ne pas hurler à chaque fois qu'elle en voyait un...

Elle les détestait. Elle détestait leurs uniformes, leur façon de s'adresser aux autres, la manière qu'ils avaient de se croire supérieur parce qu'ils étaient armés. Enfin bref, pour elle, ils ne devraient pas exister ! Mais elle devait faire avec. Elle avait demandé à venir, alors à elle de faire attention à ne pas les croiser.

_Difficile, dans le sens où tu ne peux pas faire un pas sans un voir un !_ Pensa t-elle fataliste.

Ils grouillaient partout, tel des insectes malfaisants... Des cafards... D'énormes cafards, voilà à quoi ils lui faisaient penser...

Elle secoua la tête, espérant chasser cette pensée qui la fit grimacer...

-Rodney ? Vous avez déjà fini ? S'exclama soudain Radec.

-Et oui l'ambiance à la cantine n'était pas géniale aujourd'hui... bonsoir... Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur à Angie.

-Bonsoir...

Zelenka regardait Rodney, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Oh pardon ! Dit-il enfin, je vous présente mademoiselle Angélique Maston, elle est ici pour...

-Ah c'est vous ?

-C'est moi quoi ?

-C'est moi ! Répondit alors Rodney en tendant la main.

Angie jeta un coup d'œil inquiet du côté de Zelenka, et se tourna de nouveau vers Rodney.

-Excusez-moi, mais c'est vous quoi ? S'étonna t-elle en tendant la sienne.

-Je suis Rodney McKay ! C'est moi qui suis chargé de vous faire visiter la cité ! Merci Zelenka, vous pouvez retourner faire... ce que vous voulez ! Annonça t-il avec un air supérieur qui énerva un peu celui-ci.

-Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y ! Répliqua Angie qui fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien manger un morceau avant...

-Pas de problème ! Je vous emmène !

-Merci d'avoir bien voulu me servir de guide, on se reverra de toute façon ! Bonsoir ! Dit-elle à Radec.

Puis elle regarda Rodney, lui fit un grand sourire et le suivit dans les couloirs...

oOoOo

-Colonel ? Vous êtes tout seul ?

-Et oui... Elisabeth et Rodney viennent de m'abandonner...

Teyla s'assit en face et le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air peiné, c'était déjà ça.

-Et pourquoi ?

-La nouvelle... Ronchonna t-il.

-Une nouvelle ? Quelle nouvelle ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Quelqu'un de nouveau arrive et tout de suite, c'est la course pour savoir qui va s'occuper d'elle !

-Ah... je croyais que vous parliez d'une mauvaise nouvelle ! Et qui a gagné ? Demanda t-elle en attaquant son repas.

-Pas moi !

-Ça vous ennuie ?

-Pas du tout ! En fait, je suis plutôt ravit ! Elle ne m'a pas fait une bonne impression. C'est Rodney qui va se charger d'elle.

-Et que vient-elle faire ici ?

-Etudier les gens...

-Mais dans ce cas, vous allez quand même devoir lui parler ?

John la regarda et fit la grimace. C'était un aspect de l'histoire qu'il avait oublié... Et ce n'était pas le plus agréable...

-Et bien, pas si je peux m'en passer...

-Vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous cacher longtemps.

-J'ai une idée, on l'emmène avec nous en mission et on l'oublie ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Teyla se mit à rire. Elle ne savait pas ce que la nouvelle avait bien pu faire, mais en tout cas, elle n'avait pas gagné la sympathie du militaire !

-Vous voulez oublier qui ?

John et Teyla levèrent la tête et accueillirent Ronon avec le sourire. Surtout John qui venait juste de penser à quelque chose...

-Ronon, je sais que vous n'êtes pas méchant, enfin, ça dépend avec qui, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander...

Le Satédien le regarda sans rien dire, mais avec un peu d'appréhension quand même...

-De quel genre ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à m'aider ?

-Ça dépend... Répondit prudemment Ronon.

-Il y a une nouvelle sur Atlantis et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne colle pas entre nous, alors je voulais l'emmener en mission et vous, vous vous seriez chargé de l'éliminer !

-Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... Soupira John, Elisabeth m'en voudrait à mort...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda Teyla, un peu curieuse.

-Rien !

-Mais... je ne comprends pas...

-Et bien moi non plus !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

-Et bien... j'ai voulu lui prendre son sac pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et elle m'a parlé comme si j'étais...

Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver ses mots tellement ça lui avait paru bizarre !

-Comme si vous étiez quoi ?

-Et bien j'en sais rien ! Mais je pense que je vais l'éviter le plus possible. Bon, il est tard, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit !

-J'y vais aussi... Annonça Teyla en cachant un bâillement sous sa main.

-Je vous accompagne... mais je pense aller faire un tour par la salle d'entrainement...

Teyla et John sourirent en entendant ça. Le Satédien avait toujours besoin de se défouler. C'est sûr qu'après avoir passé tant d'années à courir pour échapper aux Wraiths, ça laissait des traces...

John le regarda marcher à côté de Teyla et se demanda si il y aurait un jour quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais ça ne le regardait pas. Ils s'étaient bien adaptés à leur nouveau style de vie, et il n'avait jamais rien eu à leur reprocher depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans son équipe...

oOoOo

Rodney et Angie arrivaient au moment où l'équipe s'en allait. Sheppard, un peu refroidit par l'attitude franchement hostile de la jeune femme, ne fit aucun effort pour se montrer aimable.

-Bonsoir... Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Bonsoir... Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Teyla et Ronon s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Sheppard qui continua de marcher. Ils étaient plutôt étonnés par son attitude. Quant à Rodney, il avait un air franchement surprit. D'habitude, le militaire appréciait les jolies jeunes femmes, et là, si il avait pu se passer de lui parler, il l'aurait fait ! Angie, après avoir salué Teyla et Ronon, continua d'avancer et Rodney dû presque courir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Vous avez un problème ? Lui demanda t-il alors.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que c'est tout juste si Sheppard vous a regardé et...

-Et c'est pas plus mal ! Coupa t-elle.

Le scientifique resta sans voix. Elle venait d'arriver, et déjà, elle s'était mise à dos le chef militaire ! Les relations diplomatiques n'étaient pas le fort du colonel, ça, tout le monde le savait, mais là...

-Et bien, ça commence bien... Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Angie était partie s'asseoir. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus gentille, sinon, son étude sur le comportement allait être faussée par ses propres réflexions, et ça, ce n'était pas bien. Elle devait s'ôter de la tête ses préjugés si elle voulait remettre un dossier impartial. Elle soupira. Un jour, seulement un jour qu'elle était arrivée et déjà, ça commençait mal... Elle redressa la tête et fit un grand sourire à Rodney quand elle le vit s'approcher, puis celui-ci se transforma en étonnement quand elle aperçut ce qu'il avait mis sur son plateau.

-Vous allez réellement manger tout ça ?

Rodney leva les yeux au plafond.

-Oui... pourquoi ? Soupira t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cette remarque, mais là, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

-Mais pour rien ! Je me demandais seulement si je pouvais vous prendre le petit gâteau... là... je ne les avais pas vu, et pourtant, j'adore ça !

Elle désignait un petit macaron à la noix de coco. Du coup, Rodney qui s'était sentit vexé, se mit à sourire.

-Tenez, vous pouvez le prendre, c'était le dernier !

-Oh non ! S'exclama t-elle alors, je vous le laisse ! Il y en aura d'autres...

-On ne sait jamais ce qu'il va y avoir. Tout dépend de ce que le chef a décidé de nous faire, et comme il se fiche complètement de notre avis...

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Angie.

Finalement, elle était ravie d'être à côté de lui. Passé le petit moment d'inquiétude commun à toutes les personnes subissant un examen ou une étude, il se montrait tout à fait naturel.

Mais à vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait l'air d'être assez égocentrique pour ne pas trop se préoccuper des petits malheurs des autres...

-J'ai déjà fait part à Elisabeth du fait qu'il n'y avait pas toujours de la gelée bleue, et pourtant, c'est celle que je préfère !

-Vous êtes peut-être le seul à aimer ça à ce point... Argumenta t-elle doucement.

-Et alors ! S'exclama Rodney indigné, ce n'est pas une raison !

-Oui, vous avez peut-être raison...

Finalement, elle ne regretta pas d'être venue, si toutes les personnes qu'elle allait rencontrer était comme lui, l'étude qu'elle avait décidée d'entreprendre allait être passionnante à rédiger...

Elle l'écouta sans broncher, le laissant faire la conversation. Et Rodney était ravit !

Enfin quelqu'un qui ne l'interrompait pas pour lui dire que les sujets dont il parlait n'intéressait que lui, ou presque...

oOoOo

Après être allé dans la salle de bain, John s'affala d'un coup sur son lit, sur le ventre, en soupirant de plaisir.

-Oh bon sang... je suis vraiment naze... je veux des vacances ! Ronchonna t-il.

Il inspira un grand coup, prit son courage à deux mains, se redressa pour soulever les draps et se glisser dessous avec un immense sourire. Il se mit sur le côté, cala confortablement sa tête dans l'oreiller puis ferma les yeux. Une, deux, trois, puis quatre inspirations profondes, il fit le vide dans son esprit et s'endormit au bout de dix minutes... Etre militaire lui avait au moins appris ça. La possibilité de s'endormir très vite et surtout, pratiquement n'importe où...

oOoOo

Elle avait mis sa main devant sa bouche, mais pas assez vite.

-Vous êtes fatiguée ?

-Oui, un peu. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me raccompagner ? Je ne suis pas sûre de retrouver mon chemin !

-Pas de problème ! Venez !

Rodney se leva et attendit patiemment qu'Angie passe devant lui.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

-Terrible ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait comme ça ! Cet endroit est fantastique et franchement, je ne regrette qu'une chose...

Elle s'arrêta très vite. Elle s'était un peu emportée et avait failli dire quelque chose de désagréable. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention dans le choix de ses propos.

-Quoi donc ?

-Euh... et bien...

Elle n'allait pas lui dire : " Je déteste les militaires et j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils soient tous absent pendant mon séjour ! "

-Et bien, la seule chose que je regrette... c'est...

_Vite ! Trouve une phrase à dire, même si c'est pas très intelligent ! Vite !_

-C'est qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gelée bleue à la cantine !

-C'est vrai ?

Rodney ouvrit grand les yeux ! Enfin une personne qui avait les mêmes goûts que lui !

_Non, en fait ce truc est infect, mais il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose !_

-Oui, mais malgré tout, il ne faut pas en abuser ! Comme toutes les bonnes choses...

_Bravo ! Là, tu viens de gagner la coupe de la plus grande des menteuses !_

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire et le suivit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

-Voilà ! Vous y êtes !

-Merci, mais... je n'ai pas vu vos amis se diriger par ici tout à l'heure ?

-Lesquels ?

-La jeune femme rousse et le grand type aux cheveux longs...

Et aussi "l'autre", le militaire, mais lui, elle ne le mentionna pas.

-Oui, c'est normal ! Répondit Rodney sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, ce sont les quartiers des équipes SG. D'ailleurs, les chambres de presque tous ceux qui font des sorties sont dans la même partie de la cité.

-Il y a une raison à cela ?

-Oui, dans le cas d'une attaque ou d'une mission d'urgence, ils sont plus proches de la salle d'embarquement. D'ailleurs, la mienne n'est pas loin non plus !

-Ah... bon et bien bonne nuit ! Et merci !

-Mais de rien ! A demain ?

-Oui, à demain ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle referma sa porte, laissant le scientifique seul, un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres, immobile et silencieux. Enfin pas longtemps...

-Elle n'est pas du tout diabolique ! Elle est sublime... Murmura t-il en continuant de fixer la porte.

Il réussit enfin à détacher son regard, puis avec une expression légèrement inquiète, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire cette tête !

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà.  
Maintenant, je vous laisse, il faut que je nourrisse ma petite famille...

Bon ap à vous tous et bonne soirée !  
Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain ? Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Si vous prenez le temps de me laisser une review, ce que j'apprécierai à sa juste valeur, vous trouverez sans doute bizarre que j'en ai une qui vient de moi. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je me suis bien envoyé une review.  
J'ai expliqué au début de ce chapitre que je ne recevais plus d'alert mail pour vos reviews, ce qui fait que ça m'a pris un temps fou pour vous répondre à tous avant de publier le second chapitre !

Sans compter que je n'aime pas faire attendre...  
Donc, je suis allée sur le forum de ce site pour voir comment régler ce problème.  
Et apparamment, ça fonctionne, étant donné que j'ai bien reçu un mail me disant que j'avais reçu une review (la mienne).  
Sauf qu'elle n'apparait pas !  
Mouhahaha !  
Hem...  
Le décompte marche, j'en ai bien 16, mais il n'y en a que 15 de "lisible" !  
Je sais pas quoi faire...  
Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas effacer cette review...

Tant pis...

Edit un peu plus tard...  
Finalement si, ma propre review apparait.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, nous voici vendredi et voilà donc la suite !  
Pas de blabla, juste un grand merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont reviewé, et aussi à vous autres, anonymes.

Aurais-je un jour la joie de vous "connaitre" ?

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Sitôt la porte refermée, Angélique s'appuya dessus.

-Bon et bien ma grande, va falloir que tu prennes sur toi et que tu fasses un effort pour te montrer un peu plus aimable... Marmonna t-elle.

Elle se déshabilla, fila sous la douche et y resta un long moment. Elle finit par sortir quand elle se rendit compte que de toute façon, ça ne pourrait jamais lui enlever toutes ses mauvaises idées de la tête. Il faudrait bien plus qu'une douche. Elle les maudissait. Tous autant qu'ils étaient...

Elle se sécha rapidement et se glissa sous les draps en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

-Ça, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée... Ronronna t-elle en s'étirant dans les draps.

Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, elle ferma les yeux... et les rouvrit aussitôt.

Des yeux verts venaient juste de se pointer derrière ses paupières...

-C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle se frotta les yeux, essaya de penser à autre chose et focalisa ses pensées sur le rapport qu'elle allait écrire sur le scientifique, le Dr Rodney McKay.

Et pendant environ trente secondes, elle réussit à faire une ébauche de texte dans sa tête. Pour l'oublier très vite. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. A cause de Lui...

-Et zut ! Même quand je suis au lit, il faut qu'il soit là ! S'exclama t-elle.

... Pour aussitôt rougir de sa propre réflexion.

Pourquoi venait-elle de dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit là, au lit, avec elle ? Enfin, non, elle ne l'avait pas dit de cette façon et pourtant, c'était comme ça qu'elle venait de se l'imaginer !

-Wouahou ! Et bien, je ne suis pas nette moi !

Elle se frappa les joues avec ses mains, se releva et fila se mettre la tête sous l'eau froide. Après s'être à nouveau séchée, elle se coucha et se sermonna.

-Bon, maintenant, dodo ! Et arrête de penser à lui !

Elle ouvrit la table de chevet, prit un tube et mit deux comprimés dans sa main. Avec tout ça, elle avait failli oublier de les prendre...

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle dormait...

oOoOo

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Rodney se dépêcha d'aller dans ses quartiers. Il entra, se précipita sous la douche puis se mit au lit. Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles le visage de l'ange aux yeux verts ne voulait absolument pas disparaître de son esprit, il se redressa, s'appuya contre l'oreiller, prit un livre et commença à lire. Enfin essaya...

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait lu la même phrase dix fois, il le claqua brusquement et se recoucha. Il se tourna au moins vingt fois avant de se demander pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

... Mais il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Angélique. Elle était absolument magnifique, sublime, intelligente, douce, gentille... et sa voix...

Elle ne parlait pas, elle chantait. Une douce musique...

Mais il était tard et il fallait qu'il dorme pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Il avait la lourde responsabilité de s'occuper d'elle, il fallait assurer !

Alors il fit la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à dormir. Il se mit sur le côté, serra son oreiller dans ses bras et ensuite, il repensa à la fois où avec Zelenka, il avait découvert une console dans un labo qui était resté inondé pendant dix mille ans. Une console dont il avait mis pas moins de deux jours à trouver à quoi elle servait, pour se rendre compte aussitôt après, qu'elle ne lui servirait à rien. En effet, ce n'était qu'une simple console de jeu ! Les Lantiens étaient peut-être très évolués, mais apparemment, ils aimaient aussi s'amuser !

Par contre, Sheppard avait trouvé ça très intéressant, le major Lorne aussi d'ailleurs...

Il se mit à rire tout seul. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié ! Les militaires d'Atlantis, adoraient jouer avec tout ce qui pouvait leur permettre de se défouler sans risquer la vie de qui que ce soit.

Mais ça, il le reconnaissait volontiers, ce n'était pas la pire des raisons...

Il soupira encore en se calant douillettement dans son lit. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il dormait aussi...

oOoOo

Il s'éveilla de bonne heure et de charmante humeur.

La pénible aventure de la veille était sortit de sa tête et c'est en chantonnant, les mains dans les poches, qu'il se dirigea vers la cantine.

-Teyla ? Déjà debout ?

-Bonjour John, et oui, je suis déjà réveillée. En fait, je n'ai pas bien dormi...

-Ah bon ? Un problème ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

Teyla le regarda en souriant. Elle appréciait beaucoup qu'il s'inquiète comme ça de leur bien être. Le sien et celui de tous les autres.

-Rien de bien méchant...

Le militaire l'observa un moment, sans rien dire, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle veuille bien lui parler.

-En fait, je suis juste un peu nostalgique...

-Teyla, vous allez bien ?

-Oui... Répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire, je vais bien, mais aujourd'hui, ça fait...

Elle baissa la tête, son sourire avait disparu et avait laissé la place à un visage triste. Puis elle la releva.

-Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que je suis parmi vous...

-Et ça ne vous fait pas plaisir ?

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, il ferma les yeux en se traitant mentalement de débile.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir une idiotie pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle être contente d'être sur Atlantis, avec les personnes qui avaient eu l'extrême amabilité de réveiller les Wraiths ?

Et qui, par la même occasion, leur avait fait quitter leur planète sur laquelle ils vivaient en paix depuis des centaines d'années !

Oui, c'est sûr, il se sentait vraiment très intelligent en ce moment !

Il toussota, essayant de cacher sa gêne. Mais Teyla n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette discussion pour le moins gênante...

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer. Je me sens bien ici, avec vous...

Sheppard la regarda, un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-Avec vous tous ! Continua alors Teyla.

Elle se mit à sourire de nouveau. Le militaire avait vraiment eu l'air embarrassé quand elle avait dit qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il avait dû croire qu'elle ne parlait que de lui...

-Il y a une sortie de prévue aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle pour dissiper la gêne.

Au soupir de soulagement qui lui avait échappé, elle sourit de plus belle.

-Et bien je ne…

_** L'équipe du colonel Sheppard est demandée en salle de contrôle ! ** _

-Il n'y avait qu'à demander ! La voilà votre réponse ! S'exclama t-il en se levant.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Ils se levèrent et en chemin, croisèrent Ronon et Rodney.

-On y va ? Demanda le Satédien.

Le scientifique poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger !

-Vous avez vu l'heure ? S'exclama le militaire, d'habitude, vous êtes levé plus tôt !

-Oui, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir hier...

-Ah bon ? Pourtant dès que vous avez la tête posée sur quelque chose de doux, vous fermez les yeux plutôt rapidement...

-Et pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda Rodney inquiet.

John le regarda avec un petit sourire et expliqua.

-Vous vous rappelez la fois où on est allé sur P5D... quelque chose...

-Ça commence bien ! Si vous n'êtes pas foutu de vous souvenir de l'endroit, comment voulez-vous vous souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé !

-La planète où il y avait ces animaux étranges, vous savez... les espèces de petites boules de poils rousses... Continua John, imperturbable.

Le scientifique devint rouge comme une tomate. Il venait de se rappeler.

-Alors ? Ça vous revient ? Insista John.

-Oh ça va ! Répondit McKay embarrassé. Si je devais raconter tout ce qu'il nous arrive en mission, j'aurais beaucoup plus d'anecdotes à votre sujet à raconter !

-Peut-être, mais pas aussi belle que celle là ! S'esclaffa Sheppard.

-C'est étrange, je ne m'en rappelle pas... On peut savoir ? Demanda Teyla tout en avançant.

-Normal, vous n'étiez pas là !

-Alors racontez-moi !

-C'est rien... rien de bien intéressant ! S'empressa de dire Rodney.

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi, j'ai trouvé ça très mignon ! En fait, sur cette planète, il y vit des animaux étranges, ils ressemblent à des petits... comment dire... oreillers...

-Oreillers ? S'étonna Teyla.

-En tout cas, c'est ce qu'a dû croire Rodney, car il en avait pris un pour le mettre sous sa tête et...

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous moquer de moi ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était vivant !

-Et quoi ? Insista Teyla avec un sourire en direction du scientifique.

-J'étais fatigué, alors j'en ai pris un pour poser ma tête dessus et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'est réveillé et m'a...

-Oui ? Allez ! Continuez donc Rodney, il vous a quoi ? Insista John.

Rien que le fait de se rappeler la tête qu'avait fait McKay, enfin, le peu qu'il avait pu en voir quand il s'était retourné en entendant le cri strident qu'il venait de pousser, et John était à la limite du fou-rire. L'équipe, alors composée de Carson et du major Lorne, avait éclaté de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Et même quand ils étaient repartit sur Atlantis, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'en rire encore !

Et Elisabeth s'y était mise aussi, quand ils lui avaient raconté.

Voyant que Rodney n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Sheppard s'en chargea.

-Et bien, notre ami ici présent a donc pris une de ces petites bestioles tout à fait charmantes pour se reposer, car il faut bien l'avouer, leur fourrure est extrêmement douce... donc, il a posé sa tête dessus et quand la gentille petite bébête s'est réveillée, elle lui à fait un... euh... gros câlin...

-Et alors ? C'est tout ?

Teyla ne voyait pas trop ce qui pouvait embêter Rodney et surtout, pourquoi ça avait fait rire autant de personnes !

-C'est malin ! S'exclama Rodney, vous voyez, ça ne fit rire personne !

-Teyla, quand je parle d'un câlin, je veux dire un câlin... un peu poussé... comme si Rodney était de la même espèce que lui...

Après avoir froncé les sourcils et vainement essayé de comprendre ce que John voulait dire, elle secoua la tête.

-Vous savez ce que c'est qu'un câlin quand même ! Quand deux personnes... enfin vous voyez... et bien là, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Sauf que la petite boule de poil était sur la tête de Rodney ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une femelle...

Et là, il éclata de rire. Ronon avait compris et lui aussi, essaya d'imaginer la tête qu'avait dû faire Rodney en essayant de retirer la chose de son visage.

Teyla fut plus discrète et cacha un grand sourire en avançant un peu plus vite. Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement et grimpèrent les marches en riant. Enfin, surtout Sheppard.

-J'espère que vous êtes content ! S'exclama Rodney en le suivant.

-Oui, très !

Mais sa bonne humeur le quitta très vite quand il entra dans la salle de réunion. La nouvelle était là. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça, parce que pour lui, son prénom ne lui allait pas du tout !

-Bonjour Elisabeth, ça va ? Dit-il alors en essayant d'oublier le frisson de déplaisir qui venait à l'instant de le saisir.

-Bonjour Sheppard, oui, ça va ! Merci.

Puis le militaire prit place.

-Bonjour... Lança t-il négligemment à sa voisine.

-Bonjour ! Répondit Angélique d'un ton enjoué.

Surpris par le ton plutôt amical, John se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Dit alors Rodney, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir ! Merci.

Elisabeth attendit un peu que tout le monde se soit installé et commença.

-Bon, comme certains le savent déjà, mademoiselle Angélique Maston est ici pour faire une étude sur le comportement... et...

_Elle ferait mieux d'étudier le sien en premier..._ Se dit John.

-... mais allez-y, mademoiselle, je vous laisse vous expliquer... Continua alors Elisabeth.

-Bon, alors je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, je m'appelle Angélique Maston, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Angie. Ensuite, comme vous l'a brièvement expliqué le Dr Weir, je suis venue pour faire une étude sur le comportement des personnes hors de leur milieu habituel...

-Et bien vous n'allez pas être déçu ! Coupa Rodney, ici, c'est tout sauf naturel !

-C'est étrange, votre ami m'a dit exactement la même chose !

-Qui ça ?

-Le scientifique avec qui j'étais quand on s'est croisé dans le couloir hier.

-Zelenka ? Ah bon ? Il vous a dit ça ? Et bien pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui !

-Je disais donc... Continua t-elle avec un sourire, qu'il ne faudra pas vous inquiéter si jamais vous me croisez un peu n'importe où dans les couloirs, car j'espère pouvoir faire une étude assez complète. Ce qui implique que je devrais rencontrer au moins une personne de chaque métier représenté sur Atlantis.

_Super ! Au moins, je ne serais pas obligé de la voir ! Je ne suis pas le seul militaire ici !_ Pensa Sheppard.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, c'était qu'en fait... et bien, si, il ne l'appréciait pas.

Et elle non plus de toute façon, et sans même lui avoir adressé la parole !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de vous demander de l'aider dans ses recherches, vous avez tous compris que c'était ce que je vous demandais ! Alors puisque tout est dit, vous pouvez y aller !

Ravi de pouvoir échapper à ce qu'il considérait déjà comme une corvée, Sheppard se prépara à sortir de la salle de réunion quand Elisabeth dit d'un air détaché.

-Sheppard, comme vous n'avez pas de mission de prévu aujourd'hui, je pensais que vous et votre équipe pourriez emmener Angie quelque part, histoire de lui faire connaître notre nouveau monde...

Il stoppa net. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il se retourna alors tout doucement.

-Mais bien sûr ! Répondit-il en prenant sur lui et en faisant son plus beau sourire.

-Et bien puisque vous êtes d'accord, vous pourrez partir dès que vous serez prêts !

-Merci Dr Weir ! Et merci à vous d'accepter... Dit-elle en direction de John dont le sourire s'était un peu crispé.

Puis elle sortit. Il attendit un peu avant de la suivre dans l'escalier.

-Je n'attendais que ça... Grinça t-il entre ses dents.

Ronon, Teyla et Rodney étaient tous en bas, devant les marches à attendre qu'il leur donne ses directives.

-Bon, Rodney, vous avez certainement une planète en tête où il n'y a rien à craindre ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas faire peur à mademoiselle pour sa première sortie !

_A la deuxième, je la file à bouffer au premier Wraith que je croise ! _Pensa t-il, toujours souriant.

Rodney, toujours aussi peu conscient du malaise qui régnait entre eux, répondit d'un ton plutôt enjoué.

-Bien sûr ! On se retrouve dans trente minutes ?

-Je peux savoir où on va ? Demanda Angie.

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous l'expliquer ! Dit Rodney.

-Dans trente minutes McKay ! S'écria John, pas une minute de plus !

-Oui oui, je sais ! Répliqua celui-ci en continuant d'avancer, alors, je disais donc...

Angie l'écouta patiemment et le suivit dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Son étude allait être fantastique à rédiger. Il y avait tellement de caractères différents ici !

-Bon, je vous conseille de vous habiller plutôt... léger, mais solide, parce qu'on ne sait jamais...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer ? Votre ami a dit qu'on irait sur une planète où on ne risquait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais comme je viens de vous le dire, on ne se sait jamais. Rassurez-vous, le colonel Sheppard est un très bon militaire et un excellent pilote, il nous a toujours ramené entier !

Elle continuait de sourire, même quand il commença à vanter, mais pas longtemps, les vertus de l'équipe dont il faisait partie. A croire que sans lui, personne ne s'en sortirait !

-Excusez-moi... Coupa t-elle alors qu'il allait se lancer dans une autre de ses explications, mais il faut que je me prépare et comme je n'ai pas l'habitude, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard...

-Oui bien sûr ! Je vous laisse.

Il regarda sa montre, puis dit.

-Je repasse vous chercher ?

-Avec plaisir ! Merci et à tout à l'heure !

Puis elle ferma la porte...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voili-voilou !  
Bon, je ne m'attarde pas plus, j'ai pas mangé à midi et j'ai la dale !  
Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et en attendant de pouvoir lire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et je vous dis à vendredi prochain !

Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Tu vois Doryane, j'ai pas oublié !  
Bon, c'est vrai que si je n'avais pas reçu ton mail, j'aurais zappé le postage...  
Mais comme on est vendredi jusqu'à ce soir minuit et qu'il n'est que 21h30, je suis dans les temps !  
Par contre, je ne te répondrais pas forcément ce soir, mon homme a fait de la peinture et j'ai un mal de tête infernal...

Bon, et bien bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOoOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

-Super, fantastique !

Rodney n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il était surexcité par la sortie qu'il allait faire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa première, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait bien auprès d'une femme. Enfin, aussi bien. Elle était gentille avec lui, elle l'écoutait, ne soupirait pas quand il se laissait emporté par sa passion, à savoir la technologie des anciens...

-Ouais... enfin c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler seul à seul...

Mais ça non plus, il ne désespérait pas que ça se produise. Toujours avec un immense sourire, il se dépêcha de se préparer, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrive en dernier !

oOoOo

John ne mit ni plus ni moins de temps que d'habitude. De toute façon, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était là, qu'il en ferait plus que les autres jours ! Par contre, aujourd'hui, elle avait eu l'air un peu plus aimable...

-Ouais... et bien ça, ce n'est pas normal, ça doit cacher quelque chose...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Sournoise, c'est l'impression qu'il avait d'elle. Sournoise et hypocrite...

oOoOo

-Et bien, c'est un exploit ! S'exclama Sheppard en arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement.

Tout le monde était là. Même Rodney était à l'heure. Mais à voir le sourire un peu idiot qui ne le quittait pratiquement plus depuis "qu'elle" était là, il savait pourquoi il n'était pas en retard. La petite diablesse brune était à ses côtés. Et il devrait peut-être la remercier, c'était grâce à elle qu'ils partiraient à l'heure !

Non, il ne le ferait pas. Pas de compliment hâtif. Après tout, elle n'y était peut-être pour rien du tout...

-Un exploit ? Oui, peut-être que c'est vrai après tout... d'habitude, vous rechignez toujours à partir quand il s'agit de sortir juste pour sortir, alors que là, vous n'avez rien dit ! Bon, on y va ?

-Vous avez donné les coordonnées ?

-A qui croyez-vous avoir affaire ?

Sheppard ne luis répondit pas et leva la tête en direction de la salle de contrôle.

-Je pense que ça veut dire oui ?

-Je crois aussi ! Répondit Elisabeth qui était accoudée à la rambarde.

Elle se tourna vers Chuck. Quelques secondes après, les chevrons commencèrent à s'enclencher. Puis le vortex s'ouvrit et l'équipe passa...

oOoOo

Angélique avait essayé de mettre de côté toute sa hargne envers les militaires et avait réussi. A force de se dire qu'elle n'était sur la base que pour un petit mois et demi, et pour la bonne cause, en l'occurrence la sienne, elle avait finalement accepté le fait que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas vivre dans cette cité sans en voir partout !

Et finalement, elle était ravie. Positivement ravie ! Rien qu'avec ses deux là, elle était sûre d'y arriver ! Ils ne manquaient jamais de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non, n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher pour aussitôt se disputer. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué qu'ils s'aimaient bien. En fait, ils étaient soudés. Tous. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient vraiment se fâcher. Mais en attendant, elle avait été très impressionnée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était tout bonnement fantastique ! Un simple anneau de métal, une console avec des symboles plutôt étranges et hop, sur une autre planète !

Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas plus étrange que le fait de monter à bord d'un vaisseau spatial grâce à ce qu'ils avaient appelé " la téléportation", et voyager à la vitesse faramineuse de trois millions d'années lumières en dix huit jours ! C'était énorme !

Mais elle y était. Et elle allait rester suffisamment longtemps pour se donner une idée de ce qu'était la vie dans un espace relativement restreint...

Ça, par contre, ça ne la branchait pas trop...

Mais enfin, elle avait emmené ce qu'il fallait, et en quantité suffisante...

oOoOo

-Bon, on est juste là pour se promener alors pas de folie, si vous sentez que quelque chose ne va pas, vous le dites, pas d'héroïsme ! C'est compris ? Annonça doucement Sheppard.

Tout le monde hocha la tête silencieusement. Mais pour l'équipe, c'était un avertissement superflu, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Alors ils restèrent tous ensemble marchant sans vrai but.

Sheppard et Ronon étaient devant, suivis par Teyla et Angie, puis Rodney, qui marchait, la tête penchée sur son portable. Même si il était fortement intéressé par la jeune femme, pour l'instant son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et pour une seule chose, la technologie Pégasienne.

Il trouvait ça fascinant et il était fasciné. Pour Angie, il verrait plus tard... Quand ils seraient seuls...

-Excusez-moi... Teyla, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Je peux vous parler ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Et de quoi ?

-De tout, de rien. De vous...

-De moi ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de paisible, et pourtant je ressens comme une sorte de fureur envers... quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Teyla, surprise, regarda la jeune femme. Elle était plutôt intuitive.

-Oui, vous avez raison...

-Mais vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler, je me trompe ?

-Non ! Répondit-elle en souriant, vous ne vous trompez pas.

L'Athosienne resta silencieuse un moment, appréciant la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve.

-Ils sont au courant ? Demanda Angie en montrant de la main les hommes devant elles.

-Oui... mais eux...

-Ce sont vos amis, contrairement à moi... Continua Angie à sa place. Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Après tout, je viens d'arriver, alors je ne m'attends pas à être autre chose qu'une curiosité ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

Elles continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien tout en avançant. Teyla la trouvait plutôt sympathique...

oOoOo

Ils marchaient tranquillement, appréciant le silence et la chaleur douce que procurait le soleil, quand Sheppard manqua de tomber.

-Ça alors ! Elle sait comment faire ! S'exclama t-il en se redressant de justesse.

-Comment faire quoi ?

-Rire !

-Hein ?

-Oui, vous n'avez pas entendu ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Elle vient de rire !

-Et... ?

Ronon ne voyait vraiment pas où Sheppard voulait en venir.

-Et bien, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle avait appris !

Le Satédien regarda le militaire d'un air surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de celui-ci de se moquer ouvertement des gens comme ça.

-J'ai l'impression que vous ne l'aimez pas...

John le fixa attentivement. Il aurait cru le Satédien plus perspicace.

-Et vous venez seulement de le découvrir ? Et bien ! Je suis plutôt doué alors !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle ?

-Moi ? Rien ! C'est plutôt à elle qu'il faut le demander ! Moi, il est hors de question que je m'approche d'elle plus que nécessaire ! Annonça t-il en reprenant la marche.

Réflexion qui fit sourire Ronon. Il l'avait remarqué, bien sûr. L'hostilité qu'il y avait entre eux n'était pas vraiment difficile à ressentir. Mais il se demandait bien pourquoi la nouvelle s'était montrée aussi froide en lui parlant. Le Terrien avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les jolies femmes, ça, tout le monde sur Atlantis le savait, même si ses éventuelles aventures étaient toujours passées inaperçues. Car il avait toujours été très discret...

-Sheppard ! Attendez ! S'exclama Rodney tout à coup.

Le militaire se retourna, prenant son arme et la maintenant à sa hauteur.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Il y a un truc étrange...

-Un truc ? Quoi comme truc ?

-Si je savais ce que c'était, je n'appellerais pas ça un truc !

-Ouais, bon, passons... et ce truc se situe où ?

-Par là ! Répondit Rodney sans lever la tête ni cesser de tapoter sur son clavier.

-Oui... et c'est où par là ? Insista John patiemment.

-Hein ? Euh... oh... par là ! S'exclama McKay en relevant enfin la tête.

Il indiqua de la main un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

-On y va. Teyla, pouvez-vous vous charger de mademoiselle ?

Angie avait écouté l'échange entre les deux hommes et se disaient qu'elle avait peut-être tort.

Les militaires n'étaient apparemment pas tous pareils...

_Méfie-toi quand même de l'eau qui dort ! On ne sait jamais..._ Se dit-elle.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Angie... Dit-elle doucement.

-Alors ? Ça ne vous dérange pas de vous occuper d'elle ? Répéta t-il s'en se soucier de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Angie, vous restez près de moi, d'accord ?

-Oui, je ne voudrais surtout pas causer le moindre souci...

La jeune femme constata qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Faut dire qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée particulièrement aimable, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Bon, et bien elle n'avait plus qu'à essayer de se faire pardonner...

_Bien fait pour toi ! Fallait pas commencer..._ Se dit-elle, _la prochaine fois, avant de juger, tu attends !_

oOoOo

Rodney était passé devant les deux femmes mais restait quand même derrière Ronon et Sheppard. Les deux hommes avançaient prudemment, car même si le scanner n'indiquait aucun signe de vie, ils savaient par expérience qu'un Wraith en état d'hibernation n'était pas détecté par l'appareil.

-Alors ? Votre truc est toujours par là ?

-Oui...

-Et vous ne savez toujours pas ce que c'est ?

-Si !

-... Et ?

-Un truc ! S'énerva Rodney. Et si je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais dès que je l'aurais découvert, vous serez le premier au courant ! Enfin non, le deuxième. Parce que le premier, évidement ce sera moi !

-Bon d'accord... je l'avais mérité celle là... Marmonna John.

Ils marchèrent pendant environ trente minutes sur un petit sentier qui avait l'air entretenu. Etrange, dans une forêt et sur une planète inhabitée. Ronon avait son arme à la ceinture, mais sa main n'était pas loin. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Enfin, drôle n'était pas le mot exact...

-Ronon, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Sheppard doucement.

-Je ne sais pas... mais il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas...

-Et c'est dangereux d'après vous ?

-Aucune idée !

-McKay ! Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

-Pas encore. Mais maintenant, il faut aller par là !

Il désignait de la main un chemin situé sur la droite. Parce qu'à l'endroit où ils étaient, il y en avait plein et qui partait dans tous les sens comme les branches d'une étoile. La forêt était de plus en plus dense et ils marchaient difficilement.

-Bon, et bien je crois qu'on peut faire demi-tour ! Annonça soudain John en s'arrêtant.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Rodney.

Sheppard se contenta de se pousser et tendit la main devant lui. Rodney s'approcha un peu et regarda.

-Ah ! Effectivement...

-Vous n'avez pas un autre chemin à nous proposer ? Demanda le militaire.

-Non, d'après les capteurs, c'est par là... Répondit Rodney en montrant du doigt l'autre côté du ravin.

-Oui, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, ça ne va pas être possible.

Ronon s'éloigna un peu sur le côté et finit par se retourner vers l'équipe.

-On peut essayer de descendre quand même... apparemment, il y a un sentier là ! S'écria t-il alors.

John le rejoignit et se pencha un peu.

-On va certainement pouvoir descendre, mais pas Rodney, ni elle...

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? S'indigna le scientifique.

-C'est un peu raide... Se contenta de répondre Sheppard, vous avez déjà fait de la varape ou de la descente en rappel ?

-Euh, non, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion... en fait, je suis nul à la corde...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, on va longer le bord. On finira peut-être par trouver un escalier !

Ils continuèrent leur balade tranquillement en marchant au bord de la falaise abrupte, pendant environ deux kilomètres.

-Un pont ! S'exclama Ronon en tendant le bras.

-Et bien voilà ! On va pouvoir passer de l'autre côté ! S'exclama McKay, ravit.

... Juste avant de le voir.

-J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire... Murmura t-il alors.

-Euh... sans moi... Rajouta Angie.

Mais personne n'avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ronon et Sheppard testèrent la solidité du "pont" qu'ils allaient emprunter. En fait, ce n'était qu'une sorte de passerelle faite de planches attachées avec des lianes et une corde de chaque côté servait de main courante. Exactement le genre de pont suspendu que l'on pouvait voir dans les films dont l'histoire se passe dans la jungle...

... Et qui généralement, finissait par se casser alors que les héros étaient presque arrivés au bout...

-Je passe en premier... Annonça Ronon tranquillement.

-Non, c'est moi qui...

-Sheppard, je suis plus lourd que vous, alors si j'y arrive, vous pourrez tous passer.

Le militaire soupira et dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Il n'aimait pas que d'autres que lui prennent des risques alors que c'était lui le responsable de l'équipe.

-Bon, d'accord, mais faites attention à vous.

Sans répondre, Ronon marcha doucement et le pont résista.

-C'est bon, ça ne craque pas du tout ! Il est solide ! Allez-y ! Cria t-il, une fois arrivé de l'autre côté.

-A vous ! Dit alors John à Rodney.

-Euh... non...

-Comment ça non ? Vous vouliez passer tout à l'heure !

-Oui mais plus maintenant !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

-Allez-y, ou je vous balance dans le ravin !

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'exclama Rodney.

Sheppard se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin et de faire un mouvement dans sa direction.

-Bon d'accord ! J'y vais...

Le scientifique n'en menait pas large. Il était tellement stressé qu'il mit presque quinze minutes pour faire les cinquante petits mètres que faisait le pont.

-Bon à vous... Angie...

Il avait réussi à l'appeler par son surnom. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait l'air légèrement angoissée...

-Non...

-Si ! Vous allez devoir y aller. Même McKay y est arrivé, alors vous allez le faire !

-Non, je ne peux pas...

-Angie... Dit doucement Teyla en s'approchant d'elle, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Ronon a dit que le pont tiendrait le coup, et quand il dit quelque chose, vous pouvez le croire !

-Non... je ne peux pas... Répéta t-elle tétanisée.

-Bon, c'est finit les caprices, vous allez y aller ! S'énerva Sheppard.

-Colonel... Dit Teyla en posant sa main sur le bras du militaire.

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas en se braquant comme ça qu'il allait réussir à la faire traverser !

-Angie, je vais passer devant, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre, d'accord ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On ne va pas coucher là ! S'écria Rodney avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

-Vous voyez ! Ils sont passés sans problème !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer et de me faire savoir si vous avez toujours envie de trucider Angie ou alors profiter de l'occasion pour couper les lianes du pont ! lol !

Allez... à la prochaine et bon week-end à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou c'est moua !  
On est vendredi alors voilà de la lecture. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !  
Pendant que vous lisez, je vais aller préparer de quoi faire mes croque-monsieur pour ce soir...  
Miam... j'en salive d'avance...

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Les deux pieds bien campés sur le sol, Angélique ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les fixer. Rien à faire...

Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il fallait passer de l'autre côté en passant sur un ridicule assemblage de planches et de cordes, elle était tétanisée.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas... j'ai le vertige...

_Ah super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !_ Se dit John.

-Angie, regardez-moi. Regardez-moi ! Insista Teyla. Respirez à fond, allez, faites comme moi, respirez à fond et fermez les yeux.

Angie essaya. Elle essaya vraiment, mais rien à faire. La peur du vide, elle ne pouvait pas la contrôler.

-Je suis désolée. Allez-y, je vous attends ici... Finit-elle par dire.

-Bah voyons ! Et vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser là toute seule ? S'exclama Sheppard, Teyla allez-y, je me charge de lui faire entendre raison...

-Mais comment...

Et avant qu'elle ait pu finir de poser sa question, Sheppard s'était approchée d'Angie puis sans prévenir, il l'assomma d'une droite bien placée et l'a déposa doucement sur le sol.

-Colonel ! Mais pourquoi...

-On n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment qu'elle se décide !

Il se releva et regarda Teyla.

-Allez-y, dès que vous serez de l'autre côté, je traverserais avec elle. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je viens de vous le dire, on n'allait pas attendre qu'elle se décide !

Teyla se détourna, stupéfaite. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait osé se comporter comme ça ! Mais dans un sens, il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort. Si elle avait le vertige, jamais elle n'aurait pu traverser. Même elle n'était pas très rassurée... Alors elle s'avança doucement au dessus du vide...

oOoOo

-Allez ! Encore quelques mètres ! Dit Rodney pour lui donner du courage. Si j'y suis arrivé, vous pouvez le faire !

La réflexion du scientifique la fit sourire. Et c'est un peu plus rapidement qu'elle finit sa traversée.

-Voilà... vous y êtes...

Ronon lui tendit la main et elle posa enfin le pied sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement.

-A vous Angie ! Cria Rodney.

Sheppard avait attendu que Teyla soit passée, puis il se pencha sur la jeune femme. Il la prit sans ménagement et la porta sur son épaule. Mais son poids plus le sien faisait craquer les planches à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur l'une d'elle. Il ne traîna pas, n'ayant pas du tout envie de finir au fond du ravin. Surtout à cause d'elle !

Rodney écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le militaire avec son fardeau qu'il posa doucement par terre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda t-il en se baissant pour la retourner.

-Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas... Grogna John.

Ronon le regarda bizarrement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Angie reprit connaissance.

-Ooohhh...

Puis elle fixa son regard sur le militaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Ça ne va la tête ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? Cria t-elle.

Avec l'aide de Teyla, elle se releva et gémit en se frottant la mâchoire.

-Vous m'avez fait mal !

-Désolé... bon, on peut continuer ?

-Vous l'avez frappée ?

Sheppard s'éloigna un peu sans répondre.

-Attendez ! J'aimerai comprendre, vous l'avez frappée ? Insista Rodney, mais pourquoi ?

-Vous avez le vertige vous ? Demanda alors John en revenant sur ses pas.

-Non, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Si je l'avais eu, je n'aurais jamais pu traverser ! **(1)**

-Et bien maintenant, vous savez pourquoi je l'ai assommé ! On y va !

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme ça ! Et la prochaine fois que vous me touchez, je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! S'exclama Angie.

-Peut-être, mais maintenant on est tous de l'autre côté, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Rétorqua John.

Rodney était médusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le militaire aurait été capable de faire ça.

-Mais ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de la frapper ! Continua t-il.

-Et comment vous auriez voulu que je m'y prenne ? En l'hypnotisant ? Maintenant ça suffit, on avance ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici !

Et l'équipe repartit, Ronon devant avec Sheppard, les deux femmes au milieu et Rodney qui s'était mis à côté d'Angie. Il en voulait terriblement au militaire de l'avoir frappé. Mais au fond, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu traverser en étant consciente. Le vertige, c'est terrible et incontrôlable.

Mais quand même...

oOoOo

Ils marchaient depuis bientôt vingt minutes et commençaient tous à se demander si Rodney ne les avaient pas menés en bateau...

-Alors ? On est toujours dans la bonne direction j'espère ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Oui... Répondit Rodney.

-C'est encore loin ?

-Non, le signal devient de plus en plus fort.

-Bon et bien au moins, on est sûr de ne pas être perdu...

Teyla jetait de fréquent coup d'œil sur sa voisine et remarqua qu'un joli bleu commençait à orner sa joue.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça peut aller...

-Vous savez, je suis sûre que si il y avait eu une autre solution...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais qu'il n'a pensé qu'au bien-être de son équipe. Et croyez-moi, il a eu raison de ne pas me prévenir !

-Vous ne lui en voulez pas ?

-Si ! Quand même un peu... mais il n'avait pas besoin de cogner aussi fort ! Je sens que je vais avoir un bleu...

-Ça commence déjà... Dit Teyla avec une grimace.

-Ah... et bien j'espère que ça pourra se camoufler sous du fond de teint...

Elle passa sa main doucement sur sa joue et poussa un petit gémissement en faisant bouger sa mâchoire.

_Ça commence fort ! Une sortie, et je me prends un coup de poing dans la figure ! Super..._ Se dit-elle.

Elle jeta un regard noir sur l'un des deux hommes qui étaient devant elle. Teyla avait suivi son regard et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Pauvre colonel Sheppard, si Angélique avait eu des armes à la place des yeux, il serait tombé raide mort !

oOoOo

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Sheppard.

-De la nouvelle, pourquoi vous l'avez assommé ?

-Elle était tellement paniquée à l'idée de marcher sur le pont qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle préfèrerait rester de l'autre côté.

-Et vous l'avez frappé ?

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule !

-Depuis quand vous n'arrivez plus à vous faire obéir ?

-Elle n'est pas sous mes ordres !

-Non, mais...

-Ecoutez Ronon, je me doute de ce que vous pensez de mon geste, mais sur le moment, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre !

-Ça vous arrange...

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama t-il indigné.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai... bon, on ne va pas en discuter pendant des heures, je m'excuserais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai hâte de trouver ce que Rodney a détecté !

-Oui, moi aussi...

La discussion s'arrêta là et ils reprirent leur marche en silence. La forêt avait cédé la place à une clairière et ils continuèrent d'avancer tranquillement.

-Je crois qu'on y est... Annonça Ronon tout à coup.

-Où ça ? Demanda étourdiment Rodney.

-Là où vous vouliez aller je crois... regardez devant vous !

Rodney leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche sur un "oh bon sang" silencieux.

Et en effet, il y avait de quoi rester sans voix...

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous silencieux, immobile, la bouche entrouverte et les bras ballants. Rien ne pouvait laisser deviner ce que la forêt cachait. Devant eux se trouvait la plus incroyable des constructions qu'il pouvait exister. C'était magnifique...

Haute comme environ cinq étages, elle paraissait taillée dans la roche. En effet, la façade était parfaitement intégrée dans la colline. Blanche comme du marbre, elle scintillait. Il y avait des colonnes sculptées de chaque côté de ce qui pouvait passer pour une porte, étant donné qu'elle faisait environ cinq mètres de haut. Et bizarrement, tout autour, la végétation n'avait pas du tout envahit la pierre, tout comme le chemin, qui était parfaitement entretenu.

-Wouaouh ! Vous êtes souvent à la recherche de ce genre de truc ? S'exclama enfin Angie.

-Et bien en fait, c'est assez rare de trouver ça... Répondit Teyla.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Ajouta Rodney.

-C'est quoi, d'après vous ?

-Et bien, j'en sais rien... mais en tout cas, ça m'a tout l'air d'être ce que le détecteur a détecté !

-Et bien si c'est ce que le détecteur a détecté... pas de signe de vie ?

-Non, rien du tout. Juste nous.

-On va jeter un œil ! Teyla, vous restez dehors avec... Commença Sheppard.

-Oui, on vous attend là !

-Mais je veux voir ça moi aussi ! S'exclama Angie.

-Pas tant qu'on ne saura pas si c'est sans danger ! Rétorqua le militaire.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit non !

Angie poussa un énorme soupir, puis finalement, croisa les bras et ne dit plus rien.

-Bon, on y va...

Sheppard alluma la lampe de son P90, Ronon régla son arme et ensemble ils entrèrent, suivit de près par Rodney. Si de dehors la construction paraissait immense, à l'intérieur, le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les cloua sur place. Ils étaient dans une salle de taille gigantesque. La colline dans laquelle elle était creusée ne pouvait pas permettre de se rendre compte de l'importance que ça pouvait avoir. C'était encore plus grand dedans que dehors.

-Ouh ouh ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Seul l'écho répondit. John sortit son détecteur et le pointa devant lui.

-Il n'y a personne ! Rodney, vous avez quelque chose ?

-Non, rien du tout ! C'est fantastique ! Qui a bien pu construire une... un...

Sheppard attendit quelques secondes, puis regarda Ronon et dit enfin d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

-Ça alors ! McKay qui ne trouve pas ses mots !

-C'est quoi, d'après vous ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce !

Ils s'avancèrent pas à pas, sur leur garde, mais après avoir marché jusqu'au milieu, ils purent se rendre compte, qu'effectivement, elle était totalement vide.

-A quoi ça peut bien servir ? C'est vide, au milieu de nulle part et sur une planète inhabitée !

-Elle n'a peut-être pas été toujours inhabitée...

-Bon et bien comme on ne craint rien, je vais chercher les filles... Décréta Sheppard.

_/ Colonel, vous pouvez venir... mais doucement s'il vous plait... /_

-Ah bah tiens, quand on parle du loup...

-Quoi ? Demanda Ronon qui s'était éloigné un peu.

-Teyla ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit Sheppard en appuyant sur sa radio.

_/ Rien de grave, enfin je crois, mais j'aimerai que vous voyiez ça... /_

-J'arrive.

Il faisait demi-tour avec Ronon quand Rodney s'écria.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Teyla veut me faire voir quelque chose.

-Moi je reste ! S'exclama t-il en avançant au fond de la pièce, il y a des fresques sculptées sur le mur et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qu'elles représentent !

-Ok, mais faites attention et ne touchez à rien que je ne toucherais !

Il s'avança rapidement vers la sortie et s'empara très vite de son arme en découvrant pourquoi Teyla l'avait appelé. Devant le militaire se tenait la plus grande des créatures vivantes qu'il n'ait jamais vues depuis qu'il était dans la galaxie de Pégase. Et pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur, ce n'était qu'un cheval. Mais d'une taille gigantesque et doté d'une corne sur le front. En fait, ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une licorne...

... Qui faisait bien deux mètres de haut !

-Qu'est-ce qu... Commença Ronon qui l'avait suivi.

Puis lui aussi sortit son arme doucement. La bête ne semblait pas trop effarouchée par la venue des deux hommes qui eux aussi envahissaient son domaine. Elle s'approcha doucement de Sheppard, qui n'en menait pas large, et frotta délicatement son museau sur son bras.

-C'est une femelle... et apparemment, elle vous aime bien ! Déclara Teyla en souriant.

-Vous en avez déjà vu ? S'étonna Sheppard.

-Oui, mais pas de cette taille... celle-ci est immense...

Le militaire leva la main en tremblant légèrement et caressa la tête blanche doucement. Le poil de la licorne était d'un blanc immaculé, soyeux et brillant.

-Tu es magnifique ma belle... Murmura t-il, impressionné.

Elle se mit à hennir, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous savez ce qu'est cet animal ? Demanda Ronon, surpris.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup aux chevaux que l'on a sur terre, mais ça... Continua t-il en montrant du doigt la corne sur le front, ça, c'est du domaine du fantastique. Chez nous, dans les livres...

-Mais pourquoi vous mettez autant de... Commença Rodney qui venait de sortir.

Et là, une chose étrange se passa. Ils restèrent tous immobile, comme figés par l'apparition. Comme si la licorne avait attendu qu'ils soient tous là. puis au bout de quelques secondes, la bête frappa son sabot droit sur le sol et ils sortirent tous de leur transe...

-Une licorne ? Ça alors, c'est une vraie ? Continua enfin Rodney.

-... on appelle ça une licorne... Finit Sheppard, une drôle d'impression dans le regard.

-Une licorne ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible ! Vous trouvez souvent des animaux étranges comme celui là ? S'exclama Angie, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

-Non. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a rarement des animaux sur les planètes que l'on visite...

-Bon... on a une construction qui ressemble à une sorte de temple tout en marbre blanc et une licorne ! Je pense que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui. Mademoiselle en a vu suffisamment ! Alors on va peut-être rentrer ?

-Pas à cause de moi, j'espère ! S'exclama Angie.

-Mais non ! Je n'ai pas fini de voir l'intérieur ! S'indigna Rodney.

-Rodney, vous avez vu le ciel ?

-Bah quoi le ciel ?

John se contenta de lever le doigt et de pointer le ciel. Le soleil de la planète se couchait très vite. En fait, à la vitesse à laquelle il descendait, il estimait qu'il ne leur restait environ qu'une heure de luminosité. Court. Très court...

-Oui, bon bah d'accord, on va peut-être y aller...

-Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes d'accord avec moi !

En attendant que les deux hommes en aient fini avec leur petit jeu des questions-réponses stupides auquel ils adoraient jouer, Angie s'était rapprochée de la licorne et la caressait doucement. C'était absolument magique. Elle était dans une autre galaxie, sur une planète où vivait un animal fabuleux !

Du coup, elle regrettait de n'y rester que trente six jours !

-Prenez vos affaires, on rentre !

Ronon rangea son arme pendant que Rodney rangeait son portable dans son sac en soupirant bruyamment. Sheppard prit les devants et commença à s'avancer. Ils se mirent en route tranquillement, laissant sur place la bête qui ne bougea pas. Puis vint le moment où il fallut retraverser le pont...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

(1) Aïe... je sais que Rodney a le vertige, mais pour ma fic, j'avais besoin (pour une fois...^^) de le faire passer pour un homme sans peur et sans reproche !

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !  
Allez, bon ap à tous et à toutes et passez un excellent week-end !  
Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou c'est moi !

Bon, j'annonce tout de suite la couleur. Je ne sais pas ce que ce site a contre moi (je me plains pour moi étant donné que je ne sais pas si ça fait la même chose aux autres^^), mais je ne reçois plus (et oui, ça re-merde encore^^), les mails qui me disent que j'ai une review !

Et c'est assez agaçant, parce que je ne peux pas vous répondre rapidement.

Je n'aime pas laisser trainer ce genre de choses parce que quand ça arrive, je ne suis pas sûre de répondre à tout le monde ! Alors veuillez m'excuser si par malheur, vous faites partit de celles (ou ceux) qui n'auront pas eu de réponses.

Mais je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive pas.  
Bien, ceci étant dit, voilà la suite !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

-Activation de la porte non programmée !

-Vous avez un code ? Demanda Elisabeth en entrant dans la salle de contrôle.

-C'est l'équipe de Sheppard, madame.

-Baissez le bouclier !

Elle descendit les marches et s'approcha de la porte, attendant que les explorateurs de la journée rentrent.

Ce qu'ils firent tous, bien évidement, mais pas dans le même état d'esprit que quand ils étaient partit...

Rodney avait l'air furieux, Ronon était comme d'habitude, impassible, Teyla avait l'air très embêtée, et Sheppard avait un drôle de petit sourire crispé. Quant à Angie...

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la dirigeante.

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama Elisabeth en voyant le superbe bleu qui colorait presque la totalité de la joue gauche de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ! Répondit celle-ci d'un ton hargneux en désignant du menton le militaire, excusez-moi, mais j'ai mal à la tête, où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

-Je vous accompagne ? Demanda Rodney doucement.

-Non, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à aucun d'entre vous ! S'écria t-elle en colère.

Et elle quitta la salle d'embarquement d'un pas rageur.

-Je finirai bien par trouver une personne qui ne me cognera pas ou ne me tirera pas dessus ! Continua t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait de leur vue.

Elisabeth avait croisé les bras et arborait une tête de mauvais augure.

-Qu'a t-elle voulu dire par : ne me cognera pas ou ne me tirera pas dessus ?

Après avoir vu la tête que tous les membres de l'équipe faisaient, elle les convoqua dans la salle de réunion.

-On peut se changer d'abord ? Demanda timidement Rodney.

-D'accord ! Mais je veux tous vous voir dans trente minutes !

oOoOo

-Docteur ? Docteur Beckett ?

-Oui ? Répondit celle-ci d'un peu plus loin.

Angie se dirigea au son de la voix et trouva Carson penché sur sa table, à regarder son écran de portable.

-Vous pouvez me donner quelque chose pour les maux de tête s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en se levant.

Puis il la regarda enfin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Qui vous a fait ça ? S'exclama t-il alors.

-J'ai rencontré un poing.

-Vous... quoi ?

-Le poing de votre colonel se trouvait sur la trajectoire de ma joue et l'a rencontré !

-Sheppard ? Il vous a frappé ? C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.

Carson n'en revenait pas ! Jamais il n'avait vu le militaire lever la main sur qui que ce soit ! Et encore moins une femme !

-Asseyez-vous... mais comment ça s'est passé ? Il vous a frappé et vous vous êtes cognée la tête ?

-Non, je suppose qu'il a dû me poser doucement...

-Alors votre mal de tête doit venir d'autre chose... je vais vous faire passer un scanner !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire...

-Si vous avez mal à la tête après avoir été frappée, je pense que si !

-En fait, j'allais très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire dessus...

Carson, qui était devant l'armoire à pharmacie se retourna tellement vite en l'entendant parler qu'il se cogna le genou dans le meuble d'à côté.

-Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus, il vous a tiré dessus ? Vous êtes blessée ? Où ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est Ronon... et non, je ne suis pas blessée, j'ai juste mal à la tête depuis que je me suis réveillée...

-Ronon ? Ce n'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez prévenu Elisabeth ?

-Non... j'étais légèrement furieuse et je ne me suis pas attardée...

-Et bien, je vous comprends ! Mais vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? Tenez, prenez ça...

Il lui tendit deux comprimés qu'elle prit avec un verre d'eau.

-Ça devrait aller mieux assez rapidement. Asseyez-vous, je vais regarder de près votre joue...

Angie prit place sur le lit et Carson lui saisit le menton dans sa main droite doucement. Il appuya légèrement avec son pouce sur la marque et elle grimaça.

-Ça vous fait mal ?

-Oui, un peu.

-Il ne vous a pas cassé la mâchoire, ni les dents, c'est déjà ça... Remarqua t-il en soufflant de soulagement, mais il va m'entendre ! Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ?

-En fait, c'est la seule solution qu'ils ont trouvée...

-La seule ? Mais...

-Ecoutez, si je vous dis que j'ai le vertige et qu'il fallait emprunter un pont suspendu pour aller de l'autre côté d'un ravin, vous en concluez quoi ?

-Qu'ils auraient pu se passer de traverser !

-Et bien, ils n'étaient pas de votre avis... et je ne voulais pas les empêcher de faire leur travail, alors...

-Mais il vous a frappé, quand même !

-C'est comme ça que j'ai pu aller de l'autre côté, je n'aurais jamais pu traverser si j'avais vu en bas...

-Et Ronon ?

-Et bien, une fois de l'autre côté, il a bien fallu rentrer. Et comme je me méfiais du militaire, Ronon m'a tiré dessus sans prévenir... et voilà. Je me retrouve dans votre infirmerie avec un mal de tête pas possible et un bleu qui va virer au vert puis au jaune dans pas longtemps...

Carson se releva et retourna dans la pharmacie. Il était très remonté contre Sheppard et Ronon et se promit de leur faire subir tous les examens possible et imaginable quand il leur ferait passer leur visite après une mission. Même ceux qui étaient totalement inutile, et bien ils y auraient droit !

Parole de docteur en colère !

Il prit un tube de pommade et le tendit à la jeune femme. Par contre, elle n'avait plus l'air fâchée.

-Merci... maintenant, je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre pour me reposer. J'ai subi et j'ai vu beaucoup de chose très étonnante et je suis un peu fatiguée.

Elle se leva et allait s'en aller quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers Carson.

-Ne leur en veuillez pas trop, je crois que je vais quand même par finir par leur pardonner. Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une sorte de temple immense tout en marbre blanc et une licorne ? Alors, quand on a vu ça, un coup de poing et un coup de... je ne sais pas comment s'appelle l'arme dont il s'est servit, finiront par être oublié. Merci docteur, et bon après midi.

Et elle le quitta.

-Une licorne ? Elle a bien dit une licorne ? J'aurais peut-être dû lui faire passer quand même un scanner...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était assise, les coudes sur la table et dévisageait les membres de l'équipe. Pas un seul ne parlait.

-Bon, je vois que vous avez tous envie de vous expliquer... Ironisa t-elle, alors je vais commencer. Que s'est-il passé ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche.

-Sheppard, vous êtes le responsable de cette équipe, alors je vous écoute.

John se tortilla sur sa chaise puis finit par lâcher.

-Et bien, comme vous le savez, on est allé sur...

Il se tourna alors vers Rodney.

-Ah tiens ! Vous me demandez mon avis, maintenant ? Rétorqua celui-ci.

Il était en colère contre le militaire et contre Ronon. Même si il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres solutions, il leur en voulait quand même.

-Rodney... cessez de faire la mauvaise tête, vous savez pertinemment que si j'avais su comment faire autrement, je l'aurai fait !

-Messieurs ! Ça suffit ! Coupa Elisabeth, au lieu de vous disputer, racontez-moi !

-Et bien sur cette planète, il n'y avait rien de spécial, sauf que Rodney a détecté quelque chose et comme ça paraissait sans danger, nous y sommes allés...

-Continuez, expliquez-moi pourquoi elle a dit qu'elle finira bien par trouver une personne qui ne lui cognera pas ou ne lui tirera pas dessus ?

-Il fallait traverser un pont suspendu.

-Et... ?

-Elle a le vertige...

Elisabeth pencha la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas. Sheppard soupira et continua.

-Elle ne voulait pas traverser et voulait rester. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, alors je l'ai... assommée.

-Vous l'avez quoi ? S'étonna Elisabeth, n'osant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Je l'ai assommé ! C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé sur le coup pour la faire traverser sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ensuite on a continué, et on est tombé sur la chose que Rodney avait détectée. C'était une sorte de temple... comme celui du canyon du croissant de lune !

-Du quoi ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Le temple ! Enfin la façade du temple du canyon du croissant de lune dans Indiana Jones et la dernière croisade ! Vous avez vu le film ? Je savais bien que ça me disait quelque chose !

-Et voilà, ça recommence... Soupira Rodney.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire référence à un film !

-Oui, et alors ?

-Rien, rien...

-C'est qui Indiana Jones ? Demanda Teyla, intriguée.

-C'est comme le capitaine Kirk, un personnage de cinéma, rien d'intéressant ! Répondit Rodney.

-Parlez pour vous !

-Bon, vous avez fini ? Coupa Elisabeth, que la conversation qui déviait commençait un peu à énerver.

-Et bien pour finir, continua Sheppard, on a visité le temple, qui était totalement vide, on est ressortit, on a croisé une licorne, on a repassé le...

-Pardon ? Vous avez croisé quoi ? Coupa Elisabeth ébahie.

-Une licorne.

-Une licorne ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Un cheval qui a une corne sur le front, moi j'appelle ça une licorne...

-Oui, je peux vous affirmer que c'est vrai Elisabeth ! Rajouta alors Teyla, mais je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grande, elle était immense !

-Vous en aviez déjà vu ? S'étonna encore la dirigeante.

-Bien sûr ! Ça à l'air de vous étonner !

-Et bien, sur Terre, ce genre d'animal fait partit des légendes, ça n'existe pas !

Teyla se contenta de sourire. Enfin une chose, mis à part les Wraiths, que ses amis venaient de découvrir, et qui apparemment leur plaisait. Faut dire que l'animal était magnifique...

-Bon, maintenant que je sais que les licornes existent ici, finissez votre histoire.

-Après avoir quitté la licorne, on a retraversé le pont et on est rentré.

-Et le fait qu'Angélique ait dit qu'on lui avait tiré dessus... ?

-C'est moi.

-Ronon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elle ne s'y attendait pas, alors je lui ai tiré dessus pour lui faire traverser le pont. Ça fait moins mal...

je n'allais pas laisser Sheppard la frapper encore une autre fois.

-Si on pouvait oublier ce passage, ça m'arrangerait... Marmonna le militaire en tapotant sur la table.

-Bon... et vous comptez faire quoi, maintenant ?

Toute l'équipe regarda Elisabeth.

-Faire quoi... comment ça ? Demanda John.

-Oui, vous allez quand même en discuter avec elle j'espère ?

-Et bien, j'irais lui présenter des excuses, si c'est ce dont vous voulez parler...

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Ronon...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

-Et bien, même si vous ne voyez pas, vous irez le faire aussi !

Elisabeth se leva, un peu fâchée et quitta la salle de réunion pour aller dans son bureau. Une journée ! Cela faisait une journée qu'elle était là, et déjà, elle se faisait taper et tirer dessus !

-Et bien, elle va avoir une bonne image de nous ! Je me demande comment elle va l'écrire dans son étude...

oOoOo

L'équipe se leva et sortit de la salle de réunion. En descendant l'escalier, Rodney apostropha le militaire.

-Vous y êtes allés un peu fort, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sheppard s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, se retourna et regarda le scientifique.

-McKay, je ne vais pas me répéter. J'ai dit que j'allais m'excuser et je vais le faire ! Maintenant, si vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire, vous pouvez toujours m'accompagner pour être sûr que j'y vais vraiment !

-Non, non... je vous fais confiance...

-Merci ! C'est gentil de votre part !

Le ton ironique de la réponse n'échappa pas à Teyla.

-Je peux vous accompagner ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Vous non plus vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Si, mais j'aurais voulu lui parler... mais vous avez raison, j'irais plus tard ! Je vais faire un tour au gymnase !

-J'y vais aussi !

-Ronon, je crois qu'Elisabeth vous a aussi demandé d'aller lui parler... Lui rappela alors Sheppard.

Le Satédien secoua la tête.

-D'accord... Soupira le Satédien, je vais avec vous...

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. Tous les deux plantés devant, ils ne bougeaient pas.

-Vous y allez ? Demanda soudain Sheppard en regardant Ronon.

-Vous avez peur d'elle ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que d'habitude, vous n'hésitez pas autant.

-Peut-être, mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Pourtant, vous allez devoir lui parler...

-Je sais... ne retournez pas le couteau dans la plaie, Ronon, sinon, je vous le ferais regretter !

-Comment ?

-Je n'en sais rien encore, mais je finirais bien par trouver !

-Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, allez-y ! Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous chamailler devant ma porte plus longtemps !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement. Elle avait dû les entendre, car elle avait ouvert la porte, et, les bras croisés devant elle, elle les regardait, l'air fâché.

-Et bien... euh... je suis venu m'excuser de vous avoir frappée... Commença Sheppard.

-Moi aussi, enfin, de vous avoir tiré dessus... Dit simplement Ronon.

-Bon, c'est fait. Merci et bon après midi.

Elle appuya sur le système de fermeture, la porte coulissa sans bruit et les deux hommes restèrent comme deux idiots devant, sans rien dire.

-Et bien ! Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, finalement ! S'exclama Sheppard, soulagé.

-On peut y aller, maintenant ?

-Et bien on a fait ce qu'Elisabeth voulait qu'on fasse, alors, oui, on peut y aller !

oOoOo

Elle souriait. Les deux hommes les plus "macho", enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, étaient venus pour lui faire des excuses ! La dirigeante de la cité devait y être pour quelque chose...

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là dessus et retourna sur son lit. A plat ventre, les talons sur ses fesses, elle tapait furieusement sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle avait tellement de chose à raconter qu'elle avait décidé de tout écrire et de faire le tri après. Elle avait tellement de choses en tête que si elle ne les écrivait pas maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas les oublier...

La sortie, le temple...

Ça, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le garder... Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer la licorne ?

Elle souffla bruyamment. Pas si facile que ça... Mais bon, comme c'était une étude sur le comportement, elle pouvait garder pour elle l'histoire de l'animal fabuleux et ne pas la raconter dans son rapport. En revanche, le coup de poing et se faire tirer dessus par un extra terrestre... Non, ça non plus, elle ne pouvait pas l'écrire ! Comment expliquer un E.T. de presque deux mètres de haut affublé de dreadlocks !

-Et zut ! Je vais dire quoi, alors ?

Elle se frotta les yeux. Tans pis, elle allait tout mettre et après, quand elle soumettrait son étude aux autorités concernées, elle verrait ce qui avait été gardé et ce qui avait été censuré...

-Ils ne vont pas garder grand-chose... je la sens mal cette histoire... bon encore une demi-heure et je vais manger...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Envie de "suicider" Angie ? Taper : 1  
Envie de "trucider" Angie ? Taper : 2  
Envie de "zigouiller" Angie ? Taper : 3  
Mais sachez tout de même que c'est moi l'auteuse (au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas^^), et qu'elle doit apparaitre encore dans cette fabuleuse histoire ! lol !

Bon, je vais faire mes ficelles Picardes (miam) et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter un bon appétit suivit d'une excellente soirée !

Bon week-end à tous (même si il pleut. Beurk)

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Me revoilou !

Voilà une semaine de boulot qui se termine !  
Et vous avez vu ce temps ?  
Incroyable, dès le premier jour du printemps il fait beau et chaud !  
On ne va pas se plaindre, mais c'est beaucoup d'un coup et en général, ça ne s'annonce pas terrible pour les jours suivants...

Bon, mes états d'âmes, tout le monde s'en fou (et vous avez bien raison^^), mais par contre, si vous êtes là ce soir, c'est que vous avez envie de connaitre la suite des aventures de nos héros dans la galaxie de Pégase !  
Alors je vous laisse, ... qui a dit "enfin" ?... lire la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Rodney était retourné au labo. Il n'avait pas pu finir de regarder les fresques dans le temple et en voulait au militaire.

-Mais pour qui se prend t-il ?

-Qui ça ?

McKay sursauta et se retourna.

-Zelenka ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Je travaille ici... Rétorqua le tchèque en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Marmonna alors Rodney.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Il a osé lever la main sur elle !

-Qui ?

-Et en plus, Conan le barbare lui a tiré dessus !

-Qui ça ? Répéta Radec.

-Mais Angélique, bien sûr ! De qui croyez-vous que je parlais ?

-Si je vous le demande, c'est que je ne le sais pas ! Et qui est Conan le barbare ?

-Ronon... Murmura alors Rodney.

-Ronon ? Ronon a tiré sur elle ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il fallait retraverser le pont !

Zelenka le regarda d'un drôle d'air et arrêta de lui poser des questions. Quand McKay était énervé, il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et ce n'était pas toujours compréhensible pour tout le monde.

-Il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen quand même... Continua de marmonner Rodney.

-La sortie s'est bien passée ? Demanda alors Radec qui pensait changer de sujet.

-Non ! Si ça s'était bien passé, je ne serais pas entrain de vous dire que Sheppard l'a assommé et que Ronon lui a tiré dessus ! On se demande si vous écoutez quand je parle !

Zelenka ouvrit grand les yeux ! Il avait bien entendu ?

-Le colonel Sheppard l'a assommé ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour traverser le pont ! Elle a le vertige, c'est le moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour la faire passer !

-Ah, maintenant, je commence à comprendre !

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant, si on se mettait au boulot ?

-Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais il fait très chaud aujourd'hui...

-Un problème de climatisation ?

-J'en ai bien peur... mais je ne sais pas d'où ça peut bien venir. J'ai passé l'après midi à vérifier tous les circuits et je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal.

-Bon et bien je vais m'y mettre. Alors, vous avez fait quoi exactement ?

-Tenez, prenez ça, j'y ai enregistré tout ce que j'ai déjà fait !

-Bien... ça peut éventuellement me faciliter la tâche...

Le scientifique se pencha sur le problème et en oublia même d'aller manger.

... Pas longtemps, il chargea une personne d'aller lui chercher un plateau repas.

C'était Rodney, il ne fallait pas l'oublier...

oOoOo

Assise en tailleur, Teyla était calme. La méditation était un bon moyen pour elle de se détendre. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle avait en elle de l'ADN Wraith, elle essayait de plus en plus souvent d'avoir recours à ce genre de pause. Ça lui faisait le plus grand bien, et elle en profitait.

Même si la chaleur ambiante la gênait un peu...

oOoOo

John avait obéi à Elisabeth, même si il se demandait si ça valait le coup ! Après tout, quel autre moyen aurait-il eu pour la faire traverser ? La supplier ? Se mettre à genoux devant elle ?

La prendre gentiment dans ses bras ?

-Elle n'avait qu'à le dire qu'elle avait le vertige ! On ne l'aurait pas emmenée !

C'est vrai ça, après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de sortir avec une équipe pour faire une étude sur le comportement ! Le fait de les voir au quotidien aurait dû lui suffire ! Il se déshabilla, fila sous la douche et se savonna avec plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit et s'habilla "normalement". Il s'assit sur son lit, prit son livre et l'ouvrit...

oOoOo

Ronon entra doucement et la regarda. Teyla était toujours immobile.

-Vous venez méditer aussi ? Demanda t-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

-Non, je venais juste vous voir.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda à son tour.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien...

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Comme ça !

C'était Ronon, et il fallait s'en contenter. Teyla finit par se lever.

-J'ai faim, vous m'accompagnez ?

-D'accord !

oOoOo

Un gargouillis se fit entendre. John regarda sa montre.

-Déjà ?

Il se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte. Il était 20h00, pas étonnant qu'il ait faim...

oOoOo

-Tiens ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! S'exclama John en regardant ses amis arriver.

-Et oui ! On peut ? Demanda Teyla.

-Bien sûr ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-De quoi ?

-De la nouvelle copine de McKay !

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ? S'étonna l'Athosienne.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, il prend sa défense !

-Oui, mais sans être vraiment d'accord avec lui, je ne suis pas contre non plus... Dit Teyla doucement.

-Je suppose que vous voulez parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la sortie ?

-Teyla, c'était le seul moyen et je suis d'accord avec lui... Commença Ronon.

L'Athosienne soupira.

-Oui mais quand même, que croyez-vous qu'elle va mettre dans son rapport après ça ?

Sheppard s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-J'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié ça ! Et bien je pense que je vais encore avoir droit à quelques remarques bien senties...

-Ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

-Non, jamais ! C'est la première fois que je tombe sur une femme avec un pareil...

-Un pareil quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Personne ne l'avait entendu venir et ils se trouvèrent tous très bête.

-Tiens, vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ?

-Non, la cantine est ouverte à tout le monde à ce que je sache ! Répliqua Angie, alors, un pareil quoi ?

-Caractère ! S'exclama Sheppard.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon caractère ?

-Je le trouve un peu... euh...

Angie avait toujours son plateau dans les mains et attendait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle s'était fait à l'idée de voir beaucoup de personne comme "lui". Des militaires. En fait, elle avait un peu révisé son jugement. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas tous pareils...

-Et bien... vous êtes un peu... empotée... Murmura t-il alors.

-Empotée ? Moi ? Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous devez penser de votre ami !

-Qui ? Demanda Teyla.

-Le Dr McKay ! Si je suis empotée, je pense que lui aussi ! Mais merci !

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir dit ça. Je saurais à quoi m'en tenir, la prochaine fois !

Et elle les quitta, préférant s'asseoir seule, un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par : la prochaine fois ? Il va falloir qu'on la traîne encore ? Ronchonna Sheppard d'un air dépité.

Teyla, devant sa mine désespérée ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, John...

-Et bien, je sens que ça va être les dix huit jours les plus longs de ma vie... Soupira t-il.

-Pourquoi dix huit ?

-Parce que c'est le temps qu'elle va passer ici... Gémit-il.

Ronon sourit largement et Teyla rit encore.

-C'est ça ! Moquez-vous de moi, maintenant !

-Non, je ne me moque pas de vous ! C'est juste que la tête que vous faites est vraiment trop drôle !

-Et ça ne s'appelle pas se moquer ?

-Si, peut-être... mais vous vous trompez...

-Comment ça ?

-Elle ne va pas rester dix-huit jours... Continua Teyla.

-Ah oui ? Elle va partir avant ? Super ! Merci...

-En fait, elle va rester plus longtemps...

Sheppard ouvrit grand les yeux  
-Plus longtemps ? Mais pour... oh non... je suis complètement stupide...

-Je suis désolée, John...

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda Ronon.

-Parce qu'il faut dix huit jours au Dédale pour venir... Commença le militaire.

-Oui... et ?

-... Il lui faut dix huit jours pour aller et donc autant pour revenir... trente six jours ! Trente six jours... Se lamenta t-il, mais si jamais elle m'embête, je la balance par-dessus la rambarde de la cantine !

Il s'arrêta de parler, se contentant de piocher distraitement dans son assiette, puis finit par l'oublier. Teyla lança la discussion sur des sujets anodins et ils continuèrent leur repas en discutant de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement de reparler de leur journée. Quand tout le monde eut fini son plateau, ils restèrent assis à parler. C'était le moment de la journée qu'ils appréciaient. Tous ensembles autour d'une table, près du balcon de la cantine, avec une vue superbe sur les tours illuminées de la cité. Un bon moment de détente en compagnie des personnes avec qui ils s'entendaient bien.

-Bon, il est tard, je vais aller me coucher... Annonça Teyla en se levant.

-Je vous raccompagne.

-Merci Ronon, mais je crois que je vais trouver mon chemin toute seule.

-Je sais, j'avais juste envie de vous raccompagner...

L'Athosienne le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Alors d'accord ! On y va ?

Ronon tendit le bras sur le côté, et Teyla le remercia en penchant légèrement la tête. Puis, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils quittèrent la cantine.

-Ils sont ensemble ?

Sheppard leva la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien. Et ce ne sont pas mes affaires...

-Vous ne m'aimez pas... Constata Angie.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire ça ? Rétorqua alors John, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-La façon dont vous me parlez, dont vous me regardez...

-Et bien, je pourrais en dire autant à votre sujet.

-Bien vu ! Bon, et si on enterrait la hache de guerre ?

-A vous l'honneur, puisque c'est vous qui avez lancé les hostilités ! S'exclama t-il en se levant.

Il la laissa sur place, sidérée.

-Et bien, il a la rancune tenace... Murmura t-elle un peu embêtée.

Elle était un peu triste, mais elle l'avait cherché. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas eu autant de préjugés, son séjour sur Atlantis aurait mieux démarré. Et elle aurait pu profiter de son voyage au fin fond de la galaxie pour voir ce que personne d'autre sur Terre n'aurait espéré voir un jour...

-Tans pis...

Elle prit aussi son plateau, le déposa sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre...

oOoOo

Il était tard et pourtant, John n'avait pas sommeil. Sa petite altercation avec la jeune demoiselle l'avait un peu énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?

Que parce qu'elle s'était pointée devant lui avec un grand sourire et des paroles gentilles, il allait lui pardonner comme ça ?

-Elle peut toujours rêver !

Il se déshabilla quand même et se coucha.

Il repoussa très vite les couvertures. Il avait chaud...

oOoOo

Déçue, Angie rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Puis elle regarda son portable. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir, alors elle l'ouvrit et pendant qu'il se mettait en route, elle se prépara pour la nuit. Quand elle avait fait sa valise, elle ne savait pas vraiment quel temps il allait faire, ce qui fait qu'elle avait prévu la moitié de vêtements chauds et l'autre léger. Mais apparemment, elle aurait dû se renseigner pour ça aussi, car il faisait plutôt chaud en ce moment, et les vêtements légers allaient manquer...

-La prochaine fois, au lieu de te croire si intelligente, fait comme tout le monde, pose des questions !

Elle prit donc un grand tee-shirt et l'enfila. Puis elle se saisit de son portable, se cala contre l'oreiller et commença à écrire...

oOoOo

Minuit. Aucun bruit dans la cité, presque tout le monde dormait. Les seules personnes encore éveillées étaient deux techniciens dans la salle de contrôle qui jouaient aux cartes, ainsi que deux des quatre militaires de gardes qui étaient partit faire leur ronde.

-Vous nous tenez compagnie ? Demanda gentiment un technicien aux soldats.

-A quoi vous jouez ?

-Au poker.

-Combien la mise ?

-Ça dépend de ce que vous avez... on fait un peu de troc... je viens de gagner un massage !

-Il y a une masseuse ici ? S'étonna le sergent.

-Non, mais quand je retournerais sur Terre pendant mes congés, je pourrais l'utiliser !

Les soldats réfléchirent et se regardèrent.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Répondit l'un des deux.

-Allez ! Insista le technicien, venez avec nous ! Vous ne craignez pas grand-chose et d'ici, vous voyez aussi bien que du haut de l'escalier...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, haussèrent les épaules et s'assirent avec les deux techniciens.

-Bon d'accord ! De toute façon, Masson et Jones reviendront dans trente minutes, alors on a le temps de faire une partie !

oOoOo

Angie avait fini par s'endormir sur son portable. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, mais elle était tellement absorbée par son rapport qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

Sa main tomba doucement en dehors du lit et sa tête pencha dangereusement. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa. Sans un mot, elle repoussa les draps, s'appuya sur son ordinateur, faisant craquer le clavier sinistrement et se leva. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, puis, toujours en silence, quitta sa chambre...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Héhéhé...  
Pourquoi elle a ouvert les yeux brusquement ? Hein ?  
Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine...

Allez... Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à vendredi prochain !  
Bizzz à tous et à toutes !

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Ce week-end, je sors ma mère-grand ! Alors si je ne réponds pas rapidement à vos reviews, ne m'en veuillez pas, d'accord ?  
Prenons soin de nos ainés...


	8. Chapter 8

Vous allez être contents ce soir.  
Comme j'ai profité d'une superbe fin de journée pour jardiner, je suis naze et je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.  
Au fait, bravo à Ozias qui a trouvé pourquoi Angie a brusquement ouvert les yeux !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

**oOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

John avait déjà repoussé les couvertures, mais il avait toujours aussi chaud. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les fenêtres, puisqu'elles ne s'ouvraient pas !

Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Etant donné la hauteur à laquelle se trouvaient les quartiers d'habitations, le vent aurait tout fait s'envoler dans la pièce ! Sauf que là, il aurait apprécié une petite brise...

La chaleur avait fini par le réveiller et il avait la gorge sèche. Il se redressa, regarda autour de lui et soupira. Pas de bouteille d'eau ! Il aurait peut-être dû être plus prévoyant.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour aller à la cantine, alors il se recoucha...

oOoOo

Angie ne connaissait pas les lieux et pourtant, elle marchait d'un bon pas. Elle eut la chance de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, sinon, ils auraient pu se demander pourquoi elle se baladait en tee-shirt et les pieds nus au beau milieu de la nuit !

Masson et Jones, les deux gardes qui faisaient leur ronde, venaient juste de quitter la partie de la cité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce qui fait que même eux, ne purent se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement...

Autre que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas spécialement habillée pour être hors de sa chambre...

oOoOo

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, John ne pouvait plus se rendormir ! A cause de la chaleur, il tournait et retournait, cherchant vainement un peu de fraîcheur.

Après avoir réussi à faire de son lit un vrai champ de bataille, il finit par se lever et s'assit sur le bord. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Puis il fit un énorme effort, enfila un jogging par-dessus son caleçon, puis le tee-shirt qu'il avait dû enlever dans son sommeil, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir mis en tas à côté de son lit !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et prit la direction de la cantine. Tans pis pour les réserves d'eau, il allait prendre toutes les bouteilles !

oOoOo

John marchait rapidement, n'ayant pas très envie de croiser qui que ce soit. Arrivé à la cantine, il prit les deux dernières bouteilles et repartit très vite vers ses quartiers.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut au loin une silhouette.

-Tiens, c'est étrange…

La personne marchait d'un pas vif. Puis elle s'arrêta. Sheppard avançait toujours et s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites…

Puis il stoppa net, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Angélique était devant lui, les yeux ouverts, fixant le mur. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, étonné de la voir dans cette tenue.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous baladez dans les couloirs et habillée comme ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner vers lui.

-Oh oh ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, toujours pas de réaction.

-Et bien il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle a le vertige et en plus, elle est somnambule... Murmura t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il avait entendu parler de ce phénomène et savait qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller une personne qui souffrait de cette maladie. Seulement voilà, il fallait bien qu'elle retourne dans ses quartiers. Comment faire pour la ramener chez elle ?

Il posa sa main sur son bras et la poussa doucement dans le couloir. Elle se remit à marcher, comme si de rien n'était et il la suivit. Arrivé devant sa porte, comme elle continuait de marcher, il l'en empêcha doucement. Obéissante, elle stoppa. Il ouvrit alors la porte, elle entra et se dirigea vers son lit. Debout devant, elle resta immobile.

-Et en plus, il va falloir que je la mette au lit ! Grogna le militaire.

Et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le retira !

Sheppard détourna très vite le regard, elle était nue…

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais n'entendit toujours pas le bruit d'un matelas qui s'affaisse. Alors tout en essayant de ne pas la regarder, il la poussa et elle se coucha enfin.

... Sur les couvertures.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il tira les draps vers le bas et essaya de la couvrir avec. Mais comme il s'était baissé, elle lui attrapa brusquement le bras et le tira vers elle. Il perdit l'équilibre et se trouva couché.

... Sur elle.

Tétanisé, il ne fit pas un mouvement. Tout en poussant un petit soupir, elle posa tendrement ses mains sur ses joues et attira sa tête vers la sienne...

oOoOo

Jamais John n'avait autant détesté se lever. En temps normal, si le truc qui le réveillait pouvait passer par la fenêtre, qui ne s'ouvrait pas bien sûr, il y aurait longtemps que ce fameux truc se serait fracassé des dizaines de mètres plus bas ! Mais la nuit qu'il venait de passer l'avait laissé tout mou. Il avait dû dormir à peine six heures.

Sans compter l'épisode rocambolesque de mademoiselle sainte nitouche dans les couloirs...

Episode qu'il aimerait bien oublier... Mais il se prépara quand même. Il allait en parler avec Rodney, encore une nuit avec cette chaleur et la rébellion n'allait pas tarder à éclater sur Atlantis !

oOoOo

Angie ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et s'étira en ronronnant de plaisir. Le soleil éclairait la chambre et à travers la fenêtre, elle put voir le ciel bleu.

-Génial, il fait toujours beau ici !

Elle repoussa vivement les draps et s'étira encore, debout à côté de son lit. Puis elle baissa les yeux, vit son tee-shirt par terre, et se regarda.

-Et depuis quand je dors toute nue ? S'exclama t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essaya vainement de se rappeler quand elle aurait bien pu le retirer, et finalement, abandonna. Elle avait dû avoir chaud cette nuit et après tout, elle était seule dans sa chambre, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

Du coup, elle fila dans la salle d'eau, nue comme un ver et se glissa sous la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, lavée et pomponnée, elle enfila des vêtements légers et sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait faim...

oOoOo

-Bonjour John, déjà levé ?

Le militaire leva la tête et sourit à Teyla.

-Bonjour... et oui, j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit...

Il piqua du nez sur son plateau, l'air gêné. Son attitude parut étrange à Teyla, mais elle ne releva pas. Après tout, une mauvaise nuit pouvait l'expliquer.

-A cause de la chaleur ? Moi aussi, j'ai mal dormi, j'espère que ça ne va pas durer !

-J'en sais rien, mais dès que j'ai fini de manger, j'y retourne ! On se croirait en enfer ! S'exclama Rodney qui venait d'arriver, je peux ?

-Bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous ! Vous croyez que vous pourrez réparer ?

-En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour ! Je déteste cette chaleur, j'ai pratiquement pas dormi... Dit-il en baillant.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul ! Je me suis même levé pour aller chercher de l'eau...

-Ah c'est pour ça ! S'exclama Rodney.

-C'est pour ça quoi ? Demanda Sheppard, un peu inquiet.

-Vous avez dû prendre la dernière bouteille, parce que quand j'y suis allé, il n'y en avait plus...

Le militaire soupira doucement. Non, il ne l'avait pas vu, heureusement...

Ronon, les rejoignit peu de temps après, et même Elisabeth !

-Wouah ! Vous n'êtes pas encore au travail ?

-Non, mon bureau est une véritable étuve ! Je ne tiens plus... Rodney, vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Répondit-elle en s'asseyant et en soufflant.

-Ouiche, tès que chai fini...

-Hein ?

Le scientifique prit le temps de finir son petit gâteau avant de répéter.

-Oui, dès que j'ai fini, si j'ai le droit, bien sûr... Ironisa t-il avant de boire son café.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a aucune sortie de prévu, aujourd'hui ? Demanda John.

Elisabeth le regarda, étonnée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Etant donnée la nuit que j'ai passé, je n'ai pas très envie de bouger ! Même ici, je trouve qu'il fait chaud et pourtant, on est sur la terrasse ! En plus de la climatisation en panne, on a droit à une vague de chaleur ou quoi ?

-Aucune idée ! Ça ne fait que deux ans que nous sommes là. Nous avons eu une tempête l'année dernière, peut-être que cette année, c'est le contraire ?

-Vous n'avez rien d'enregistré dans les ordinateurs ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Coupa Rodney, comme ça vient juste d'arriver, je n'ai pas regardé toutes les données. Donnez-moi un peu de temps, quand même !

-Bon, j'y vais... Déclara Sheppard en se levant.

-Où ça ?

-Prendre une douche froide ! J'ai votre permission ? Demanda t-il à Rodney, un petit sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

-Euh... oui...

-Merci ! Trop aimable !

Il prit son plateau, commença à partir, puis changea d'avis.

-Finalement, je crois que je vais quand même sortir. Un tour sur le continent, ça vous tente ?

Il regarda sa montre et continua.

-... dans une heure, le temps de se rafraîchir et on se retrouve au hangar ?

-Moi, je suis pour ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Je viens aussi ! Renchérit Ronon.

-J'y serais bien allée, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un assurer le commandement... Soupira Elisabeth.

-Vous pouvez bien laisser la cité toute seule pendant quelques heures, elle ne s'en ira pas !

-Oui, allez-y ! Profitez-en ! Moi je suis bien obligé de rester là, si vous ne voulez pas fondre ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, personne n'a jamais eu de considération pour mon travail, alors...

-Rodney, je vous rapporterais un seau de sable et une bouteille d'eau en provenance directe du lac ! Si vous êtes sage, bien sûr...

-Ah ah ah ! S'esclaffa Rodney, vous trouvez ça drôle ?

-Non, excusez-moi. Mais je maintiens mon offre pour le seau de sable. Vous pourrez faire des pâtés ! S'esclaffa t-il en s'éloignant.

-Et vous le laissez me traiter comme ça ? Se plaignit Rodney d'une voix geignarde à Elisabeth.

-Désolée Rodney. Je lui ferais la morale dès qu'il rentrera ! Répliqua la dirigeante en hochant la tête.

-Ouais... comme si j'allais vous croire... Murmura t-il.

Teyla se leva alors, suivit de Ronon.

-Bon courage Rodney...

-Merci... Ronchonna t-il, bon, je vais m'y mettre avant d'être complètement à plat. Cette chaleur me tue...

-Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

McKay leva la tête et aussitôt, son expression renfrognée laissa la place à un grand sourire.

-Mais oui ! Asseyez-vous donc ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Et bien, mis à part qu'il fait une chaleur à crever, je vais très bien ! Dites, c'est normal ?

-Non, le système de ventilation doit avoir un problème depuis hier... mais je vais m'en occuper ! Redit Rodney avec un sourire.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Décidément, il l'a trouvait vraiment très jolie... Et en plus, elle était naturelle, pas de maquillage, pas de bijoux tape à l'œil, des vêtements simple et discret, mais qui la mettait en valeur, car en plus elle était bien faite. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir...

-Alors ? Je peux ?

Et elle avait de beaux yeux... Vert, la couleur de l'espérance... Et il avait de l'espoir.

Après tout, elle n'aimait pas les militaires, alors pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas sa chance ? Elle appréciait peut-être ceux qui avaient un cerveau...

-Rodney ? Vous avez écouté ?

Le scientifique continua d'afficher un sourire idiot, puis il remarqua l'air plus qu'amusé d'Elisabeth.

-Je vais peut-être y aller ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Je peux ? Insista encore Angie.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer la journée avec vous, histoire de vous voir dans le cadre de votre travail...

_Super, je n'en demandais pas plus... enfin, pour le moment..._ Se dit-il.

-Mais bien sûr ! Pas de problème. On y va ?

-Je vous suis !

Angélique se leva, prit son plateau et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cantine. Rodney la suivit, toujours souriant et il admira sa démarche.

_Joli déhanché..._ Pensa t-il encore.

Puis il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et se traita mentalement d'obsédé. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de pensée, ni même de réaction avec aucune femme ! Alors pourquoi avec elle ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle l'attirait, tout simplement...

oOoOo

-Tout le monde est là ? Parfait, on y va !

Sheppard, suivit de Teyla et Ronon, grimpa dans le jumper et ils s'installèrent tous les trois.

-Bon, vous êtes bien installé ?

-Oui, on peut y aller ! Répondit Teyla.

-Et bien en route pour le pôle Nord !

-Je croyais qu'on allait sur le continent ! S'exclama Teyla.

Sheppard la regarda.

-Oui, on y va, pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Vous venez de dire, en route pour le pôle Nord !

-C'est une façon de parler, le pôle Nord est un endroit sur Terre où il fait très, très froid. Et toute l'année...

-Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez dit ça, alors. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il puisse faire très froid sur Atlantis !

-Laissez tomber, Teyla. Je voulais juste m'imaginer qu'il ferait un peu plus frais sur le continent que dans la cité...

-Ah... si vous le dites...

Le jumper décolla et Sheppard demanda à sortir. Le dôme s'ouvrit et il fila vers le continent, emmenant ses passagers qui espéraient un peu d'air frais...

oOoOo

-Alors c'est ici que vous travaillez ?

-Oui, ça vous plait ?

-C'est pas mal...

-Pas mal ? Pas mal ? Mais ici, vous avez les technologies les plus avancées, et même si j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, il y a beaucoup d'appareils que je ne sais pas faire fonctionner ! Sans parler de ceux dont je ne sais même pas à quoi ils peuvent bien servir ! S'exclama Rodney, un peu déçu par le peu d'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

-Mais c'est votre boulot non ? Vous êtes ici pour ça ? S'exclama t-elle surprise.

Rodney la fixa, se demandant si il avait bien fait de lui parler aussi franchement. Après tout, il ne savait pas à quoi allait servir cette fameuse étude...

-Parlez-moi de ça... Continua alors Angélique en montrant du doigt une console.

-Et bien, nous pensons qu'elle sert à détecter la présence d'êtres que l'on pourrait qualifier d'indésirable...

-De quel genre ?

-Avez-vous entendu parler des Wraiths ?

-Des quoi ?

Rodney leva les yeux au plafond. Les personnes qui l'avaient envoyé sur Atlantis n'avaient pas été franches avec elle. Elle ne savait rien des différentes formes de vies qu'elle était susceptible de rencontrer...

-Les Wraiths. Ils sont très grands, verdâtre et nous bouffent !

Angie ouvrit grands les yeux puis éclata de rire. Des géants verts qui les bouffaient ?

-C'est vraiment très drôle ! A part ça ? Vous faites quoi exactement ?

-Et bien si vous avez le temps, je vais vous expliquer...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end et à vendredi prochain !  
bizzz à vous tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée ! J'vous avais complètement oublié...

Mais bon, comme on est vendredi jusqu'à ce soir minuit, je suis finalement dans les temps !

Alors je vais vous laisser lire et pendant ce temps, moi, je vais regarder la suite de la série "Bones", je m'éclate à chaque épisode !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

John survola le continent un moment, puis s'arrêta non loin du lac qui était un peu éloigné du village de Teyla. La porte arrière n'était pas entièrement qu'ils entendirent des cris.

Ronon et Sheppard suivit de Teyla se précipitèrent dehors et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venaient les cris. Pour s'arrêter aussitôt. En fait, ils avaient couru pour rien, ce n'était pas des cris de peur, mais des cris de joie. Presque tout le village s'était donné rendez-vous près du lac et nombreuses étaient les personnes qui profitaient de la chaleur pour se baigner.

-Zut, j'ai pas pensé à emmener mon maillot...

-Mais vous l'avez sur vous ! S'étonna Teyla.

Sheppard la regarda de travers, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui, ou si elle n'avait pas des lunettes à rayons X cachée sur elle…

_Idiot ! Si c'était le cas, elle verrait bien que tu n'en as pas ! Et de plus, ça n'existe pas ses lunettes, sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu en aurais une paire…_

Puis, voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, elle pointa du doigt son tee-shirt.

-Oui, vous l'avez bien sur vous, votre maillot !

Il se mit à rire, soulagé...

-Non, je parlais d'un maillot de bain !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un vêtement qui se met quand on veut se baigner.

-Vous mettez des vêtements exprès pour aller dans l'eau ?

-Euh... oui, effectivement... pas vous ?

-Non. En général, on y va sans rien sur nous...

_Ah oui ? J'apprécie de plus en plus les Athosiens..._

-... Mais les hommes séparés des femmes !

_Et zut !_

Teyla le regardait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle pensait deviner ce que le début de sa phrase avait pu provoquer chez lui comme idée...

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On est venu ici pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur, alors on va en profiter !

Et sans crier gare, il saisit la main de Teyla et la poussa gentiment, mais fermement dans l'eau. Comme elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle atterrit dedans, jusqu'aux genoux.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait exprès ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire étrange.

-Non, c'est vrai. Je cherchais simplement à vous rafraîchir un peu !

-Merci, ça a marché. Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Vous avez toujours chaud ?

Se doutant de ce qu'elle avait en tête, il répondit très vite.

-Non, ça va beaucoup mieux !

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

-Tout à fa... aaaahhhhhhh !

Plouf !

-Un homme à la mer ! S'écria un jeune garçon.

Teyla s'était mise à rire aux éclats, tout comme les dizaines de personnes qui avaient vu le superbe vole-plané du militaire, que Ronon avait attrapé par derrière et balancé à l'eau ! Après s'être redressé avec beaucoup de mal, ayant été plutôt surpris, il s'essuya un peu le visage.

-Vous, vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer ! S'exclama t-il en pointant un doigt vengeur en direction de Ronon.

-Vous me ferez quoi sinon ?

-Euh... pas grand-chose... Marmonna John.

-On se demande bien pourquoi... Rétorqua le Satédien ironiquement.

-J'espère que ça vous a bien fait rire !

-Oui... très... Bafouilla Teyla, qui recommença à rire.

-Et bien profitez-en bien...

Et l'air de rien, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Ça y est ? Vous vous êtes bien amusée ?

-Oui... désolée, mais franchement, c'était trop drôle !

-Je veux bien vous croire ! Et merci ! Dit-il en se tournant vers le Satédien.

-Ah bon ? Ronon vous jette à l'eau et vous le remerciez ? S'étonna Teyla.

-Ben oui ! On est bien venu ici pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur, non ? Et bien pour ma part, c'est fait !

Il secoua la tête, s'ébroua comme un jeune chiot, propulsant des centaines de gouttes d'eau autour de lui.

-Hey ! Mais arrêtez ! S'écria t-elle en riant quand même.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de l'eau ?

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait à ce moment là aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'accroupit en soupirant et en posant ses mains par terre, comme si il voulait se reprendre de sa mésaventure, puis d'un bond il lui attrapa la main, la fit tournoyer et Teyla se retrouva dans l'eau elle aussi.

-Alors ? Vous trouvez toujours ça drôle ?

Toussant, crachant, à moitié étranglée, elle se releva.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné, on arrête ! Mais c'est vraiment pas juste !

-Quoi donc ?

-C'est Ronon qui vous a jeté, et vous vous vengez sur moi !

-Oui, mais lui, je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire la même chose !

-Du coup, c'est moi qui prends ! S'exclama t-elle en prenant un air fâché.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que vous me pardonniez ?

Teyla croisa ses bras devant elle, leva les yeux, prenant la pose de quelqu'un qui réfléchissait intensément.

-Aujourd'hui, je n'en sais rien, mais je garde votre proposition bien au chaud dans ma mémoire !

-Ouais, et en ce moment, c'est pas la chaleur qui manque. Bon, je vais essayer de sécher un peu avant de repartir...

-Oui, moi aussi !

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du bord, en se regardant de travers, n'ayant plus vraiment confiance l'un dans l'autre...

oOoOo

-... et voilà ! Bon, maintenant, je vais me pencher sur le problème de la ventilation !

-Vous pensez que ça peut venir de quoi ?

-Aucune idée ! Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Pourquoi ? La cité n'a pas de système d'autodiagnostic ?

-Si... mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en est jamais servi... sauf quand elle a pris le contrôle pendant l'attaque du virus...

-Un virus ? Quel virus ? Demanda Angie, inquiète.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'exclama aussitôt Rodney d'une voix rassurante, c'est finit depuis bien longtemps ! Bon, je m'excuse, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir discuter avec vous plus longtemps, il faut que j'étudie les données de l'ordinateur central...

-Bien sûr ! Je vous laisse tranquille ! Je peux quand même rester ?

-Oui, pas de problème.

Il la regarda en souriant, puis se détourna très vite. Elle lui avait souri aussi, et il s'était senti tout chose...

_Boulot, boulot, encore boulot ! Après, tu pourras t'amuser !_ Se dit-il plein d'entrain.

oOoOo

-Ça c'est géant ! Soupira Sheppard.

Il était allongé sur l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête. Un pur moment de détente. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu...

-C'est vraiment très agréable, en effet... Constata Teyla, assise pas très loin.

-On va rester là encore combien de temps ? Grogna une voix.

-Vous n'êtes pas bien ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester à ne rien faire !

-Ronon, les vacances, vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Oui, mais là, ça n'en est pas !

-Mais ça y ressemble un peu, quand même, non ?

-Vous trouvez ?

Sheppard se mit sur le côté et le regarda.

-Ecoutez, profiter un peu du fait de ne rien faire, ça repose ! Et puis, il fait quand même un peu plus frais ici que dans la cité.

-Oui, vous avez raison...

-J'espère seulement que quand on retournera là bas, Rodney aura trouvé la panne... Soupira Sheppard.

-Je pense qu'il ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé ! Répondit Teyla.

-C'est plutôt bien qu'il soit aussi têtu finalement ! Ça lui prendra peut-être du temps, mais il trouvera !

-Oui...

-Ouffff...

-Ouais...

oOoOo

Angie s'était assise dans un coin, tapotant doucement son rapport sur son portable. De temps en temps, elle levait la tête et regardait le scientifique, qui avait vraiment l'air absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, puis écrivait à nouveau. Elle était assise à l'endroit idéal, avec une vue imprenable sur les personnes qui travaillaient dans le labo. Le Dr Zelenka était là, ainsi qu'un autre homme. Mais personne ne lui avait présenté alors...

Elle replongea le nez sur son clavier et continua de mettre tout en vrac, fermement décidée à tout écrire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir chaud...

-Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! S'écria soudain McKay.

-Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! Répondit Zelenka.

-Ils ont peut-être été un peu trop rapides dans leur conclusion... Dit alors Rodney pensivement.

-Vous le pensez ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que...

-Oui, ça voudrait dire que !

-Pas de précipitation ! On va recommencer !

-Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ! S'indigna McKay.

-Peut-être, mais...

-Regardez ! Je n'ai rien inventé ! S'exclama Rodney un peu énervé en pointant du doigt l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? Demanda Angie.

-Non... Commença Rodney.

-Ah, vous m'avez fait...

-... un énorme problème ! Continua le scientifique en se tournant vers elle. Faut que je prévienne Elisabeth, et tout de suite !

Et sans plus attendre, il se précipita hors du labo.

-Il est souvent comme ça ?

-Oui, mais là, il a une bonne raison...

-Laquelle ?

-La vague de chaleur...

-Elle va bientôt se terminer ?

-Oui...

-Et bien ! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

-Pas vraiment, quand on sait ce qui va suivre... Annonça Radec d'un air lugubre.

oOoOo

La chaleur étouffante avait fini par les rendre somnolent. Teyla, les yeux fermés, respirait doucement. Les deux hommes étaient complètement apathiques.

-Vous croyez qu'il faut qu'on rentre... Murmura Sheppard.

-J'ai pas très envie... Répondit Teyla sur le même ton.

-Moi non plus...

Sheppard ouvrit grand les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Quoi... Ronchonna Teyla.

-J'ai enfin réussi !

-A faire quoi...

-A le rendre comme nous !

-Qui ça ?

-Ronon !

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda le Satédien.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer !

-Et alors ?

-Ça, c'est une réaction que monsieur tout le monde aurait pu avoir !

-Ah ouais ? Et bien tant mieux... N'empêche que j'ai pas envie de rentrer...

oOoOo

Rodney courait presque dans les couloirs. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Il fallait absolument prévenir Elisabeth, et prendre très vite les décisions qui s'imposaient. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et passa en coup de vent devant les techniciens de la salle de contrôle, sans même leur dire bonjour.

-On a un énorme problème ! S'écria t-il en entrant dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Rodney ? Que vous arrive t-il ?

Le scientifique regardait fixement la dirigeante, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant pas comment commencer.

-Alors ? Quel est le...

-La vague de chaleur !

-Oui, à ce propos, vous avez pu faire quelque chose pour la ventilation ?

-Elle va bientôt s'arrêter !

-Elle est déjà arrêtée ! Rétorqua Elisabeth.

-Non, pas la clim, la chaleur !

-Et bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

-Non, pas du tout ! S'écria Rodney d'une voix qui commençait à grimper dans les aigües.

Elisabeth attendit un peu qu'il s'explique, mais il avait vraiment l'air paniqué. Du coup, elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter

-Rodney, calmez-vous et expliquez-moi. La vague de chaleur est finie, c'est plutôt bien, non ?

-Non non non pas du tout ! C'est pas bien du tout ! En fait, j'ai trouvé pourquoi la ventilation s'était arrêtée !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, c'est la cité qui a pris le contrôle sur cette fonction !

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Economie !

-De quoi ?

-Economie d'E2PZ ! Elle économise notre énergie, parce que franchement, il vaut mieux avoir un petit peu chaud que très froid !

-Un petit peu chaud ? Mais il fait presque trente cinq degrés ! Vous trouvez que c'est un petit peu chaud ?

-Oui, parce que quand il fera moins trente, vous regretterez cette chaleur !

oOoOo

-Je rêve d'un cornet de glace...

_/ Colonel Sheppard, ici Weir, rentrez immédiatement ! /_

-Quoi encore ! Grogna t-il.

_/ Dépêchez-vous, on a un gros problème ! /_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Teyla, légèrement somnolente.

-C'est Elisabeth, elle me demande...

_/ Sheppard, rentrez, et vite ! /_

Le militaire se redressa très vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda encore Teyla, toujours allongée.

-Là, c'est McKay, et vu le ton... bon, on rentre !

Ils se préparèrent très vite, et en se dirigeant vers le jumper, Sheppard appuya sur son oreillette.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?

_/ Oui, quand vous serez là ! Mais faites vite ! /_

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ?  
Il y a peut-être quelques passages qui vous semblent bizarre, mais si vous connaissiez la fin de cette histoire, vous sauriez que c'est normal.

Mais sinon, vous pouvez toujours me poser la question !  
Maintenant, est-ce que je vais y répondre... Là est une autre histoire...

Bon, j'vous laisse, sinon je vais rien comprendre au film !  
Passez tous un bon week-end et à vendredi prochain !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis terriblement désolée. J'étais entrain d'écrire quand je me suis rappelée que je devais poster !

Alors voilà...

Merci à vous tous qui êtes fidèles à mes histoires, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

-Une quoi ?

-Une vague de froid, pour faire court... Expliqua brièvement McKay.

-Et alors, ça ne peut pas être aussi dramatique que ça !

-Si ! Quand on sait que la température peut descendre jusqu'à moins trente !

-Combien ? Demanda le militaire ébahit.

-Vous avez bien entendu ! John, il faut évacuer les Athosiens du continent.

-Oui, on va les chercher pour les ramener ici.

-C'est pas possible, on n'aura pas assez d'énergie pour maintenir une température acceptable partout, on va être obligé de réduire l'espace habitable.

-Et alors? On ne va pas laisser les Athosiens là bas, quand même !

-Non, il faut les emmener sur une autre planète, et vite !

oOoOo

Dans toute la cité, c'était l'effervescence. Après l'annonce faite par Elisabeth comme quoi il fallait évacuer la cité dans les plus brefs délais, McKay, avec l'aide de plusieurs personnes, avait recherché la planète qui était susceptible d'accueillir les personnes qui seraient "exilées" le temps que la tempête glaciale passe son chemin.

-Et M7P625, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Non, il y a des Geniis et on ne sait toujours pas si on peut leur faire confiance ! Répondit McKay.

-Mais maintenant que c'est Ladon Radim qui est le chef, on peut toujours lui demander son aide ?

-J'aimerai autant éviter… Répondit Elisabeth.

-Alors la planète avec les chutes d'eau ? Proposa encore Sheppard.

McKay le regarda de travers.

-Vous avez oublié les grosses bébêtes ? Lui rappela t-il d'un ton ironique.

Le militaire poussa un soupir.

-Oui, effectivement, j'avais oublié...

-On a combien de temps devant nous ? Demanda Teyla.

-A peu près deux, voir trois jours, mais je n'en suis pas sûr !

-Ça nous laisse peu de temps...

-On va vous filer un coup de main, Teyla, n'ayez pas peur... Annonça Sheppard pour la rassurer.

-Mon peuple commence à avoir l'habitude, mais là...

-Si j'avais su avant ce qui nous pendait au nez, j'aurais cherché avant... Marmonna Rodney.

-Je ne vous fais aucun reproche, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas être obligée de partir si vite !

-Comment ça partir ? S'étonna Sheppard.

Teyla regarda le militaire et Elisabeth.

-Je vais les accompagner.

-Je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici, on peut avoir besoin de vous...

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Si jamais on a un problème, j'aimerai que mon équipe soit au complet !

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec lui Teyla, seules les personnes vraiment nécessaires vont rester ici, mais je garde une équipe au cas ou ! Affirma Elisabeth.

-Ça veut dire que je vais rester ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix geignarde.

-Oui, il y aura donc l'équipe de Sheppard au complet ainsi que Zelenka, Carson, Chuck et vous ! Finit-elle, en tournant la tête vers Angie.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais servir à rien !

-Peut-être, mais vous êtes sous notre responsabilité, et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Rodney, ça peut durer combien de temps ?

-D'après les données que les anciens ont bien voulu nous laisser, ça peut durer vingt jours, mais peut-être aussi le double !

-Et si ça dure plus longtemps ?

-On est mal ! Je ne sais absolument pas si la température extrêmement basse ne va pas affecter les différents systèmes...

-Et les anciens, ils n'ont rien laissé à sujet ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Qui ?

-Les anciens !

-Non, en fait, ils ne l'ont pas subi cette tempête...

-Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Elisabeth.

-Ils ont été exterminés par les Wraiths avant...

-Mais alors, comment ont-ils pu prévoir une chose pareille ?

-Parce qu'apparemment, ça se produit tous les deux mille ans !

-Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous... Soupira Sheppard, bon continuons, vous n'avez aucune planète en tête ? Demanda t-il à Rodney.

Le scientifique pianota sur son portable.

-Si ! Ça y est, je crois avoir trouvé ! M4S112 ! S'exclama t-il tout à coup.

-C'est laquelle celle là ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas, mais je n'ai rien noté de négatif à son sujet, donc je peux dire qu'elle est sans danger !

-J'aimerai y faire un tour avant, histoire de confirmer ce que vient de dire McKay ! Annonça Sheppard.

-Je suis d'accord. Préparez-vous !

Le militaire, suivit de Teyla, Ronon et Rodney se leva et sortit de la salle de réunion. Angie, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, les regarda sortir, puis se tourna vers Elisabeth.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec les autres sur la planète dont vient de parler le Dr McKay ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes ici sous ma responsabilité et...

-Mais je suis capable de m'occuper de moi, je suis une adulte !

-Je le sais, mais je suis la dirigeante de cette cité, et j'ai décidé de vous garder avec nous. Je suis désolée si ma décision ne vous convient pas, mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, je vous conseille de préparer vos affaires, nous allons être obligés de réduire la surface d'habitation de la cité. Si jamais elle prend le contrôle, elle risque de bloquer l'accès à certaines pièces.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

-Pour économiser l'énergie. En faisant cela, elle nous permettra de survivre. Dans un espace restreint, mais au moins, on sera au chaud. Enfin j'espère... Murmura t-elle.

-Vous espérez ?

-Oui.

-Mais dans ce cas, une personne de moins, ça arrangerait plutôt les choses, non ?

-N'insistez pas, s'il vous plait, et allez vous préparer...

Angélique poussa un énorme soupir et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier puis prit la direction de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur son lit.

-Et bien, bonjour l'ambiance ! Rester enfermée avec des militaires ! Joyeuse perspective ! J'aimerai autant me casser une patte !

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Et en plus, je suis sûre que je vais me geler ! Bon sang... je sens que je vais détester ça !

oOoOo

Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la porte et étaient partis très vite. Le temps n'était pas vraiment à la parlotte inutile. Il fallait trouver une planète acceptable qui pourrait accueillir les Athosiens jusqu'à ce que le mauvais temps quitte Atlantis. Et de préférence avant que le froid annoncé par Rodney, pointe le bout de son nez...

-Bon, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord, ça peut le faire !

-Oui, je pense aussi... mais pas pour très longtemps...

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Il n'y a aucun endroit où se protéger !

C'est vrai que le climat était plutôt agréable, mais le plus grand des inconvénients, et pas le moindre, était qu'il n'y avait pas un seul endroit où se cacher en cas de problème !

Une plaine immense, verte et... désespérément plate.

-On aurait dû prendre un jumper !

-Oui, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous ! Bon, Ronon et moi on va monter sur la petite butte, là bas, et on revient. Rodney, vous restez là. Teyla, vous lui tenez compagnie ?

-Oui, allez-y. Prévenez-nous si vous voyez quelque chose d'intéressant !

Sheppard s'avança, Ronon a ses côtés.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, je pense que mon peuple s'y plaira, ou du moins fera avec...

-J'espère sincèrement que ça ne durera pas, sinon, la cité risque de gros dommage...

-A cause du froid ?

-Oui, parce que quand s'est arrivé la dernière fois, la cité était sous l'eau, et n'a donc pas subi le vent glacial, la grêle ou la neige ou que sais-je encore...

-Et vous pensez qu'elle ne tiendra pas le coup ?

-Si. Sauf si on n'a pas assez de puissance pour maintenir le bouclier actif.

-Et dans ce cas là... ?

-On y passe tous !

-Et bien Rodney, vous avez l'art et la manière de rassurer les gens !

-J'vous l'fait pas dire ! S'exclama Sheppard qui revenait seul.

-Et où est Ronon ?

-Il est resté là bas, venez, je crois que ça va vous plaire...

-Quoi donc ?

-Venez, vous verrez bien ! Insista t-il avec un petit sourire.

oOoOo

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Angélique était repartie vers la salle de contrôle. Des techniciens, des soldats, il y avait du monde partout. Des caisses s'entassaient dans les recoins les plus proches de la salle d'embarquement. Le bazar, c'était le bazar, et encore, ce n'était pas fini... Elle avança en faisant très attention, ne voulant en aucun cas retarder le travail des gens. Puis elle grimpa les marches et s'arrêta à l'entrée du bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Dr Weir, est-ce que je peux vous aider à quelque chose ?

-Oui, je pense que vous pouvez aider les personnes qui récupèrent tous les vêtements chauds et les couvertures. Les matelas aussi.

-Comment ça, les matelas ?

-Pour dormir, un matelas sera plus confortable !

-Oui, mais pourquoi les prendre ?

-On va certainement être obligé de dormir à plusieurs dans les chambres... mais comme on se relayera, nous ne souffrirons pas trop de la promiscuité !

Ma chambre est grande, je pense pouvoir y accueillir quelqu'un sans problème.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Teyla et moi, on va aménager chez vous, j'espère que ça ne vous contrarie pas trop ?

-Non, ça me fera de la compagnie !

-Bon, j'y vais ! Avec qui je peux faire ça ?

Elisabeth appuya sur son oreillette.

-Lieutenant Cadman ? Ici Weir…

_/ Oui Dr Weir? /_

-Pouvez-vous venir à mon bureau, je vous prie ?

_Et zut, voilà que je vais faire équipe avec un de ces obsédés de la gâchette !_

Pour faire bonne figure, elle continua de sourire, mais elle bouillait. Même si elle avait un peu révisé son jugement, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle continuait à avoir une mauvaise opinion d'eux. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de modèle autre que celui de son...

_Ahhhh ! Oublie-le ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'en fasses pour lui !_ Se dit-elle en serrant le poing.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant fit son apparition dans le bureau de la dirigeante.

-Bonjour Dr Weir, bonjour madame...

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Angélique Maston, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Angie.

-D'accord, et moi c'est Laura ! Répondit la jeune militaire en tendant la main.

-J'aimerai que toutes les deux, vous alliez vous mettre à la recherche de tous les vêtements chauds que vous pourrez trouver dans les différentes pièces de la cité. Ensuite, vous les poserez dans la salle de réunion.

-Bien. Et on commence quand ?

-Maintenant ! Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

-D'accord, on y va ? Demanda Laura en se tournant vers Angie.

-Je vous suis ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire, de toute façon, je ne connais pas la cité.

-Bon courage ! Leur dit Elisabeth quand elles sortirent.

Elles descendirent rapidement les escaliers et se mirent à la chasse aux doudounes.

Angie avait apprécié le premier contact qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune femme militaire. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru, mais elle commençait sérieusement à douter de son jugement. Encore une fois...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Je pense que ça fera l'affaire... Répondit Teyla, impressionné par ce qu'elle voyait.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit !

-Faudrait être difficile ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui allez encore une fois déménager !

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je me serais volontiers passé de rester sur Atlantis ! Je déteste le froid !

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose sur Terre que vous ne détestiez pas ? Demanda John ironiquement.

-D'abord, on n'est pas sur Terre, et oui, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne déteste pas !

-Comme quoi ?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Ah, vous voyez ! C'est plus dur pour vous de trouver ce que vous aimez, plutôt que ce que vous n'aimez pas !

-La gelée bleue !

-Quoi ?

-J'adore la gelée bleue !

-Ouais, d'ailleurs je me demande comment vous faites pour avaler ce truc...

-On va peut-être rentrer... Coupa Teyla.

-Oui, vous avez raison. On retourne sur Atlantis, et on ramène vos amis. Lui répondit John en se tournant vers elle.

Et ensemble, ils se dépêchèrent de repartir vers la porte...

oOoOo

-Et bien dites donc, vous en aviez beaucoup ! S'exclama Angie essoufflée.

-Oui, je dois dire que je suis aussi étonnée que vous...

Angie et Laura s'étaient dirigées vers les salles où les Atlantes stockaient tous ce qui, jusqu'à présent, ne leur servaient pas à grand-chose.

-Je crois que ça va suffire ! Je vais demander au Dr Weir combien de personnes vont rester ici, vous m'attendez ?

-Oui, allez-y.

En attendant que le lieutenant revienne, elle commença à plier et empiler les manteaux correctement, être utile lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, c'était pour assurer la survie d'une dizaine de personnes pendant presque un mois. Et il ne fallait manquer de rien.

-Bon, me revoilà ! Il ne va y avoir que neuf personnes qui vont rester ici alors...

Elle compta les manteaux et déclara quelques secondes après.

-Vingt ! C'est parfait. Bon maintenant, on va chercher des couvertures et des matelas !

Et tout à coup, l'alarme se mit en route.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une équipe doit rentrer de mission... Répondit Laura sans s'affoler, bon, faut y aller...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Bon, il est tard alors je vous laisse, je vais dormir !

Bonne nuit tout le monde et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. Chapter 11

Ce chapitre ne me plait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je l'ai relu avant de le poster, je ne le trouvais pas du tout à mon goût et j'ai commencé à changé quelques phrases par ci par là...

Mais je n'arrive pas à en faire quelque chose qui me plait. Et j'ai fini par arrêter de le tripatouiller parce que je risque de faire un truc de pire !

Allez, place au Rar's :

Merci à **Bara97** ! Si tu deviens une fan (ou un fan ?) de mon histoire, tu te rendras compte que je poste tous les vendredis ! Sauf si je pars en vacances, ce qui arrivera début mai et pour une semaine. Voilà ! J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de compte FFnet, alors si tu ne tiens pas à en avoir, sache que je ne te remercierais peut-être pas à chaque fois que tu m'enverras une review, parce que le site aurait tendance à supprimer le compte des auteurs qui le font. Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème, et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça m'arrive ! Mais je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion et John commença à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu sur la planète.

-C'est impeccable, le climat est agréable, il y a un lac, un petit bois juste à côté d'une clairière. Et il y a même une grotte !

-Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une grotte... Fit Elisabeth avec une moue dubitative.

-Les enfants vont adorer jouer à cache-cache ! S'exclama alors le militaire.

-John a raison, Dr Weir, je suis persuadée que ça leur plaira. Et j'aimerai participer à leur installation...

-Teyla il est hors de question que... Commença t-elle.

-Vous n'allez pas la laisser aider ses amis ? Alors là, je ne vous comprends pas ! Franchement, on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'elle pour...

-Rodney, si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase, vous auriez pu entendre que je voulais dire qu'il était hors de question que je ne la laisse pas les aider !

Rodney se renfrogna. Effectivement, il s'était emporté un peu vite...

-Merci Dr Weir, est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Sheppard.

-Il faudra plus d'un jumper... Rétorqua celui-ci.

-Oui, vous avez raison...

-Je me charge de prévenir les pilotes. Pendant ce temps là, McKay va continuer de préparer la cité pour une nouvelle ère glacière !

-Très drôle ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Je ne voulais pas être drôle, McKay, je suis juste réaliste ! D'après ce que vous avez dit, je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'avoir envie de vous entendre vous plaindre du froid !

-C'est pour ça que je voulais accompagner les Athosiens !

-Non Rodney, on a besoin de vous ici. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vous occuper des consoles de contrôle.

-Voilà c'que c'est d'être le meilleur... Ronchonna le scientifique en partant.

-Bon, j'y vais... Annonça Sheppard.

-Vous pensez en avoir pour combien de temps ?

-Si on s'y met tous, ce soir on aura emmené près de la moitié du matériel et des Athosiens, mais après ça, il faudra tout remonter... on a deux jours devant nous pour vous aider à vous faire un petit nid douillet. Je pense qu'on y arrivera !

-Et bien, commençons tout de suite !

oOoOo

-Je pense que ça va le faire ! S'exclama Laura.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui ! On a réparti les matelas dans cinq chambres, les manteaux y sont aussi... ah ! La nourriture !

-Quoi la nourriture ?

-Il faut ramener dans la salle de réunion tout ce qu'on va pouvoir prendre. D'après McKay, ça va durer longtemps. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Angie.

-De votre séjour ici, bien sûr !

-C'est super, mais vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

-Oui, le Dr Weir a prévenu tout le monde, mais moi, je me demande comment vous avez obtenu l'autorisation d'y venir !

-C'est mon secret... Répondit Angie avec un sourire.

-D'accord... et je suppose que vous n'allez pas le partager... même un tout petit peu ?

Angie éclata de rire devant la mine de la jeune militaire.

-Dites, vous faites partie de ceux qui restent ?

-Non, moi je suis de ceux qui vont aller aider les Athosiens ! Et vous ?

-Pas moi...

-Ah... j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas très contente... Constata Laura en se dirigeant vers la cantine.

-Non pas vraiment... l'idée de rester enfermée avec des militaires ne m'enchante pas vraiment...

La jeune militaire s'arrêta de marcher net, croisa les bras et la regarda bien en face. Angie se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, se mit à rougir violemment.

-Excusez-moi, je ne parlais pas pour vous...

-Je sais... j'ai entendu parler de vous et du colonel Sheppard... et votre réaction m'étonne, la sienne aussi d'ailleurs...

-Et en quoi sa réaction vous étonne ?

-Le colonel Sheppard est très gentil, et il aime bien les femmes en général. C'est pourquoi la façon qu'il a de vous parler me parait étrange.

-Je dois dire que c'est moi qui ai commencé... Avoua doucement Angie.

-Vous ? Et pourquoi ? Il vous a manqué de respect ?

-Non... mais j'ai une aversion profonde pour tout ce qui porte l'uniforme militaire.

-Un problème avec eux ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte... mais je dois dire que depuis que je suis ici, j'ai quand même révisé un peu mon jugement.

-Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi ! Et pour tous les autres aussi !

-... mais les préjugés sont tenaces... Continua Angélique.

-Vous devriez en parler avec le Dr Beckett !

-C'est aussi un psy ?

-Non... mais il aime les gens et il sait les écouter... il est gentil...

-Vous avez un faible pour lui on dirait.

Laura se redressa, une caisse dans les mains, et regarda Angélique.

-Oui, je l'avoue. Je le trouve tout à fait craquant. Dire que la seule fois où on s'est embrassé, c'est quand j'étais dans le corps de McKay... Soupira t-elle dramatiquement.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Angie, vous pouvez répéter ?

De surprise, elle avait failli laisser tomber ce qu'elle tenait.

-On s'est fait piéger dans un dart lui et moi, et en résumé, il a été réintégré dans son corps, mais moi, j'ai atterri dans sa tête ! Et croyez-moi, c'est le bazar, là dedans !

-Et le baiser... ?

-Juste avant qu'on nous rematérialise, j'ai pris temporairement le contrôle de son corps, et j'ai embrassé Carson.

Angie l'écoutait tout en marchant. Si elle avait pu s'imaginer un jour entendre ce genre d'histoire, elle aurait certainement appelé au plus vite une armée d'infirmiers d'un asile psychiatrique !

-... et c'était génial... Soupira Laura à nouveau.

-Et comment il l'a pris ?

-Il a été très surpris ! Pensez donc ! Son ami qui l'embrasse sur la bouche devant tout le monde...

-Parce que vous n'étiez pas seuls ?

-Non... le colonel Sheppard, le Dr Weir, Zelenka, et d'autres techniciens étaient là aussi...

-Je comprends sa surprise !

Elles continuèrent leur marche en silence, et Angie se demanda si elle pouvait lui poser une question qui d'après elle, était tout de même assez personnelle.

-Vous l'aimez ? Osa t-elle finalement.

-Je crois bien que oui... mais ne lui dites pas...

-Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'en doute ?

-Si... peut-être... mais je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, il est tellement...

Laura avait levé la tête, ouvrait et fermait la bouche, sans dire un mot.

-Tellement quoi ?

-Tellement plus intelligent que moi !

-Et alors ? Il vous l'a déjà fait ressentir ?

-Non, pas lui. Il est trop adorable.

-Alors faites-lui savoir ! Ne passez pas à côté. De toute façon, si il est aussi intelligent que vous le dites, il le sait... surtout si il sait que c'était vous et non le Dr McKay qui l'avez embrassé !

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison... mais ce n'est pas si simple...

-L'amour n'est jamais simple.

-Vous avez eu une peine de cœur, on dirait... Fit remarquer doucement Laura.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler...

Elles soupirèrent ensemble bruyamment, se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en même temps.

-Je peux raconter l'histoire du dart et de votre partage avec... McKay dans mon rapport ? Le baiser, je vous le laisse...

-Merci, j'apprécierais... bon, il faut se dépêcher ! Et je commence à en avoir marre de cette chaleur, je rêve d'une douche froide !

-Oui, moi aussi...

oOoOo

Ils en étaient à leur troisième voyage et ce n'était pas fini. Les jumper entraient et sortaient sans arrêt de la salle d'embarquement, si bien qu'Elisabeth avait demandé à McKay d'éteindre l'alarme de la porte. Au rythme où ils allaient, la moitié de la population du continent allait pouvoir dormir correctement sur leur nouvelle mais provisoire planète. Tout le monde contribuait à leur installation. Les militaires les aidaient à démonter, puis à ranger leurs affaires dans les appareils, qui, sitôt pleins, prenaient aussitôt la direction d'Atlantis pour repartir sur M4S112. Si les Athosiens avaient été peinés de quitter encore une fois l'endroit où ils se sentaient presque chez eux, quand ils virent celui où ils allaient vivre pendant presque deux mois, ils n'avaient pas paru trop insatisfaits, leur nouvel environnement leur paraissaient acceptable.

Et les enfants avaient trouvé la grotte tout à fait à leur goût...

Quant aux Atlantes, les militaires s'étaient chargés de monter les tentes. Les techniciens et les scientifiques n'étant pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler des manuels...

-Bon, encore un voyage et on arrête ! Décréta Sheppard.

-Je suis d'accord ! Rétorqua le major Lorne. De toute façon, il fait presque nuit, alors...

-Vous allez accompagner Teyla et vous resterez là bas cette nuit, histoire de voir comment ça se passe. Demain, on recommence.

-Bien monsieur. Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Vous restez sur Atlantis ?

-Oui, je pense que vous saurez parfaitement vous charger de la sécurité.

-Je le pense aussi. Bon, je vais me préparer pour la nuit. Bonsoir monsieur.

-Bonsoir ! Et passez une bonne nuit !

Après avoir poussé un soupir de fatigue, John grimpa les marches et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Coucou, c'est moi !

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ça s'est passé ! Il reste encore quelques tentes, mais demain, tout sera fini. Je pense que demain après midi, on pourra s'occuper de nous !

-C'est gentil de le penser, mais c'est déjà fait !

-Ah bon ? ... les vêtements chauds ?

-C'est fait ! Ils ont été répartit dans chaque chambre.

-Les matelas ?

-Aussi. Deux par chambre !

-Et la nourriture ?

-Dans la salle de réunion.

-Bon, et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller me reposer un peu...

-Oui, je pense que vous l'avez mérité.

Il descendit doucement l'escalier. Il était pressé d'aller s'allonger, mais pas au point de se casser une jambe. Mais malgré la fatigue, il se dirigea avant vers la cantine. Un petit en-cas ne lui déplairait pas...

Il se servit un sandwich et un fruit, de toute façon, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose. Il s'approcha de la table où ils avaient pris, lui et ses amis, l'habitude de s'asseoir, et grignota tranquillement...

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien je pense qu'on a rempli notre contrat, on peut s'arrêter pour ce soir.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait autant de provisions pour si peu de personnes !

-Oui, mais quand on sait que vous allez rester presque deux mois sans pouvoir être réapprovisionnés, et qu'en plus il y a le Dr McKay dans le lot, croyez-moi, il n'y aura rien de trop ! S'esclaffa Laura.

-A ce point là ? S'étonna Angélique.

-Oui, à ce point là ! C'est fou ce que cet homme peut manger ! Déclara le lieutenant en souriant, et j'étais dans sa tête, alors je sais de quoi je parle ! On va prévenir le Dr Weir, mais je pense que ça ira pour ce soir.

Elles se dirigèrent en discutant vers le bureau de la dirigeante et grimpèrent les marches en faisant attention. Il y avait toujours des caisses qui n'étaient pas encore rangées.

-Dr Weir ? On peut ?

-Lieutenant ! Mademoiselle Maston, oui, entrez !

-Madame, je crois que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait. Toute la nourriture qui peut se conserver a été mise dans la salle de réunion.

-Bien, vous avez été très efficace toutes les deux. Je vous remercie, vous pouvez prendre un peu de repos.

-Merci madame ! Répondit Laura, ce n'est pas de refus. Je vous emmène ? Demanda t-elle à Angie.

-Où ?

-A la cantine, j'ai faim !

-Oui, maintenant que vous le dites... moi aussi ! Je vous suis... vous ne venez pas ? Demanda t-elle à Elisabeth.

La dirigeante regarda les deux jeunes femmes devant elle. Elle les enviait un peu, elles pouvaient se permettre d'aller se reposer un peu, mais pas elle. Elle avait une cité à diriger et sous peu, un énorme problème climatique.

-Non, j'ai d'autres choses à régler ici et j'irai plus tard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim.

-Bien, bonsoir madame ! Dit alors Laura.

Elle fit demi-tour et descendit doucement l'escalier. Angie était restée dans le bureau.

-Je continue de penser que je ne devrais pas être ici...

-Et je vous répondrais encore que vous allez y rester quand même !

-Je le savais, mais je voulais quand même essayer...

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Maston.

-Angie, s'il vous plait, et bonsoir à vous aussi.

Elle aussi descendit les marches, rejoignit le lieutenant, et ensemble, se dirigèrent vers la cantine...

oOoOo

-Tiens, le voilà justement ! S'exclama Laura en entrant dans le réfectoire.

-Qui ça ?

-Le colonel Sheppard...

Angie s'était raidie imperceptiblement et Laura s'en était rendue compte. Pourtant, son supérieur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil ! La seule personne avec qui il ne s'entendait pas spécialement était le sergent Bates. Et encore...

-Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? Demanda gentiment Laura.

-Raison personnelle, si on pouvait éviter d'en parler...

-Bon, d'accord, alors on va aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin !

-Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez, je peux rester seule.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère discuter avec vous. Il y a si peu de femmes...

-Ah bon ?

-Je voulais dire... normale...

-... ?

-Oui, enfin... pas scientifique, ni technicienne, normale quoi !

-Vous oubliez que je fais une étude sur le comportement... en quelque sorte c'est une étude scientifique...

-Oui, mais vous avez l'air moins coincée que les autres ! Affirma Laura en souriant.

-Merci ! C'est très gentil à vous de dire ça ! Répondit Angie en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elles s'assirent et attaquèrent leur plateau repas avec appétit, tout en discutant de choses et autres...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la semaine prochaine !  
Bon week-end de 3 merveilleux jours !

Bizzz à tous

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. Chapter 12

Vendredi, c'est spaghettis !  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parce que j'en ai mangé ce soir...

Bref, on s'en fout, surtout vous !  
Au fait, merci à Bara97 pour sa review, et j'espère que tous les autres ont bien reçu leurs remerciements !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

-Alors ? Vous mangez tout seul ?

-Quelle perspicacité McKay ! Ironisa Sheppard.

-Ça voulait dire : est-ce que je peux vous tenir compagnie ?

-Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit comme ça tout de suite ?

Rodney soupira et posa quand même son plateau.

-Elle est fantastique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Qui ça ?

-Angie...

-Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, et n'ayant pas entendu de réflexion désobligeante concernant sa façon de répondre, il leva le nez de son assiette et regarda Rodney. Celui-ci avait un sourire plaqué sur son visage et regardait droit devant lui. Sheppard suivit son regard et aussitôt, le petit sourire que lui aussi avait eu en regardant Rodney, disparu. Elle était là...

Il se sentit tout chose, une drôle d'impression s'empara de lui et l'image d'elle, nue sur son lit s'imposa à lui. Il essayait d'oublier cet "incident", d'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il évitait de la rencontrer. Il avait bien eu raison de ne pas croiser son chemin, car rien qu'à la voir, pourtant juste assise, en train de manger, discuter et rire...

Il secoua la tête.

_Oublie, oublie, oublie..._

Mais elle, elle ne s'en souciait même pas, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là !

-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Insista Rodney.

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ?

-Faut-il toujours penser quelque chose d'une personne ? Rétorqua John.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

-Demandez-lui !

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Non !

Le sourire de Rodney s'élargit encore plus. Pour une fois, une jolie jeune femme n'était pas attirée par le militaire et mieux encore, ce même militaire n'était pas non plus intéressé par elle ! Fantastique !

Il avait peut-être une chance...

-Je vous laisse, je vais me coucher... bonne nuit Rodney.

-Bonne nuit Sheppard !

Le militaire évita de passer trop près de la table des deux femmes et s'enfuit presque de la cantine...

oOoOo

-Et bien dites donc ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça !

-Qui ?

-Le colonel Sheppard !

Angie baissa le nez dans son assiette. Elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute...

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas grave, il s'en remettra...

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, comment allez-vous ?

Elles levèrent la tête en même temps et Laura fut très surprise de voir Rodney s'approcher de la table à laquelle elle était ! Depuis leur mésaventure commune, il l'évitait comme la peste.

Avant aussi d'ailleurs...

-Et bien, je vais très bien, merci Rodney ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Et elle sourit encore plus quand elle se rendit compte, qu'en fait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa compagne de table.

-Bon, je m'excuse mais je vais vous laisser. Demain, je pense que je vais devoir aider à l'installation des Athosiens, alors je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Angie.

Puis elle se tourna vers McKay.

-Passez une bonne nuit, Dr McKay... Lui dit-elle en souriant largement.

Le scientifique reprit enfin ses esprits.

-Oui, bonsoir lieutenant... euh... Cadman... Bafouilla t-il lamentablement.

-Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Proposa Angie.

-Merci, je veux bien... alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait de beau, aujourd'hui ?

_Idiote ! Complètement idiote, ta question !_

-Et bien... j'ai aidé Laura à préparer les chambres, mis de côté la nourriture ainsi que les vêtements chauds. Voilà ! Pas bien folichon, mais bon, il fallait bien le faire !

-Et vous allez faire quoi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Vous allez rester ici, où aller sur M4S112 ?

Angie le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise.

-Euh... je vais rester ici, le Dr Weir ne veut pas me laisser aller avec les autres... mais vous étiez là, pourtant !

-Là... quand ?

-Quand elle l'a dit ! A la réunion, hier...

_Et voilà ! Encore une ! Continue, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux !_

-Oui, mais je devais être trop pris par la recherche d'une planète ! Essaya t-il de se rattraper.

-Mais pourtant, c'était juste après que vous ayez donné son nom...

_Et de trois ! Ça y est, maintenant, tu devrais peut-être la fermer !_

-Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée ?

-Si ! D'ailleurs, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je vais aller me coucher ! Bonsoir Dr McKay.

_Et bien oui, tu as battu le record ! Quatre ! Pas mal... Comme quoi, tu es toujours le meilleur... des plus nuls..._

Angie se leva doucement puis partit de la cantine, laissant seul le scientifique.

-Et bien voilà ! Tu sauras toujours t'y prendre avec les femmes... Ronchonna t-il pour lui-même.

Dépité, il se leva aussi et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

-Faudra qu'un jour je demande conseil à Sheppard sur ce qu'il ne va pas dans ma façon de faire... Se dit-il.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit, et avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage, il entra...

oOoOo

La chaleur était toujours là, infernale et lourde. Pas un brin d'air. Et ce n'était pas le fait de savoir que dans quelques heures la température allait chuter de plusieurs dizaines de degrés qui arrangeait les choses. Tout le monde était un peu énervé, même ceux qui n'allaient pas subir ça.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Sheppard décida d'aller voir Elisabeth. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était encore dans son bureau et il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Elisabeth ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez rester là quand même !

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le coin inférieur de son portable et soupira.

-Et bien ! Effectivement, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard ! Merci...

-Mais de rien...

Et il resta là, appuyé sur la cloison, les bras croisés.

-Vous allez rester là ?

-Oui, tant que vous resterez assise !

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un ange gardien...

-Oui, je sais que je suis un ange...

-Ne vous flattez pas trop Sheppard...

Elle éteignit son portable, se leva avec un sourire et sortit de son bureau.

-Je peux vous faire confiance ? Demanda alors le militaire en marchant à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour aller manger et ensuite, aller vous reposer...

-Oui, vous pouvez.

-Bien. Parce que je n'ai pas très envie de vous voir vous écrouler à cause de la fatigue. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos forces pour supporter le froid qui s'annonce. Bon, je vous laisse, à demain.

-Bonne nuit Sheppard, à demain.

Elle se dirigea vers la cantine et lui, vers ses quartiers. Seulement voilà, même si il voulait l'éviter, la chambre "qu'elle" occupait n'était pas très éloignée de la sienne et comme par hasard, elle était devant. Il ne put faire autrement que de passer devant elle.

-Bonne nuit ! Dit-il plutôt sèchement.

-Bonne nuit, colonel... Répondit-elle doucement.

Il stoppa net. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était aimable !

_Non, ça doit être à cause de la chaleur, elle doit être complètement amorphe... _Se dit-il.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Vous allez bien ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle commençait à l'apprécier...

Danger, danger, danger...

-Oui merci, je vais bien. Même si il fait vraiment très chaud... la nuit risque d'être pénible... vous avez un peu d'air dans la vôtre ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Voilà qu'elle se met à discuter gentiment avec moi ! Wohh !La chaleur, c'est terrible pour certaines personnes... _

-Dans la mienne quoi ?

-Votre chambre, bien sûr !

_Pourquoi, vous voulez y faire un tour ?_

Aussitôt après avoir pensé ça, il ferma les yeux. Voilà que lui aussi commençait sérieusement à être fatigué !

-Non, pas plus que dans toutes les autres... enfin je suppose, étant donné qu'aucune fenêtre ne s'ouvre à cette hauteur ! Réussit-il à dire en espérant qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de rien.

-Et bien, on a plus qu'à faire avec ! Bonne nuit ! Répéta t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra. Il resta sans bouger, sans rien dire, regardant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Puis, quelques secondes après, il continua jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et entra. Se demandant encore pourquoi elle avait changé à ce point...

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien ça s'est plutôt bien passé !

Angie était ravie. Et oui, elle avait réussi ! Parler avec "lui" était un des défis qu'elle s'était lancée toute seule et elle y était arrivée.

Et elle commençait à le trouver plutôt beau gosse...

-Non. Ça, pas question ! Reste éloignée de lui. Même si il est gentil, même si il est aimable, il reste quand même un des leurs... ne l'oublie pas... Se dit-elle tout haut.

Pourtant, la journée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie du lieutenant Cadman avait été très intéressante ! D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle raconte ça.

Elle attrapa son portable et le mit en route. En attendant qu'il soit prêt, elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche froide. Elle frissonna. La différence de température était assez difficilement supportable, mais passées les premières minutes, ça lui fit un bien fou. Elle se frictionna, puis sortit avec juste une serviette sur elle, s'installa confortablement à plat ventre sur son lit et commença. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le bruit des cliquetis de ses dix doigts sur le clavier...

oOoOo

De l'air ! John voulait juste un petit peu d'air frais.

-Te plains pas, dans pas longtemps, tu vas vouloir de la chaleur ! Râla t-il.

Mais en fait, non, pas tant que ça. C'est vrai qu'il préférait avoir chaud que froid, mais si jamais il allait y avoir de la neige sur Atlantis, ça lui rappellerait le temps où il était basé à McMurdo. Finalement, ça lui plairait bien de retrouver cette ambiance ! Même si il était sûr et certain d'être le seul à penser ça...

En attendant, il devait se reposer parce que demain, le travail l'attendait...

oOoOo

Angie bailla, s'étira, et sauvegarda son travail avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Elle le posa doucement sur la table de chevet, éteignit la lumière et se cala douillettement dans les draps...

... Pour se redresser très vite. Elle poussa un énorme soupir et ralluma.

-Et bien, ça ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps...

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, prit un tube et versa deux comprimés dans sa main.

Elle les avala avec de l'eau et allait refermer le tube quand elle fronça les sourcils, un doute la saisit soudain... Elle le renversa sur son lit et compta. Il y en avait deux en trop...

-Oh bon sang... j'espère que je ne suis pas sortie...

Elle savait qu'elle était somnambule et depuis quelque temps, prenait des médicaments pour éviter le problème de se lever n'importe quand. Mais là, il y en avait deux en trop. Hier. Ça ne pouvait être qu'hier...

-Bon, de toute façon, je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre ce matin, alors il n'y a rien eu. Et en plus, j'étais toute nue ! Si quelqu'un m'avait vu me balader toute nue dans les couloirs, je pense que j'en aurais entendu parler !

Cette pensée la rassura et elle se coucha. Malgré la chaleur, la fatigue se fit sentir et elle s'endormit très vite...

oOoOo

Rodney ouvrit un œil, regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà là.

-Et bien, le froid, c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui !

Du coup, sa bonne humeur revint en flèche et il se dépêcha de se lever pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Et c'est en sifflotant qu'il s'installa à une table. Il n'était pas assis depuis dix minutes qu'une voix se fit entendre à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Dr McKay, je peux m'asseoir à votre table ?

Il leva la tête. Aussitôt, un grand sourire vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr, asseyez-vous !

Angie prie place et posa son plateau.

-Je m'excuse pour hier... Commença t-elle alors.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je vous ai proposé de vous asseoir et presque aussitôt je vous ai quitté. C'était très impoli de ma part, alors je m'excuse.

Rodney retrouva un peu d'assurance. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si nul que ça ?

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Si. Pour moi, ça l'est. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me comporter comme ça.

-La chaleur.

-Quoi la chaleur ?

-Il fait excessivement chaud en ce moment alors...

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Alors ? Et vous, qu'avez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Je pense que je vais passer mon temps au labo, à essayer de limiter les dégâts que fera le froid sur les appareils.

Il regarda alors son portable, qui ne le quittait que rarement, puis il se leva.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais vous quitter de façon plutôt brutale, mais ce n'est pas pour me venger...

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, rassurez-vous ! Je sais que vous faites un boulot important. Bonne journée !

-Merci, vous aussi...

Et il l'a quitta, un peu moins ennuyé que la veille. Elle était même venue lui parler d'elle-même !

-Un petit pas pour elle, un grand pas pour moi !

Et c'est le cœur léger que le scientifique d'Atlantis s'en alla travailler dans son labo...

oOoOo

Le continent avait été entièrement évacué. Tous les militaires avaient été réquisitionnés pour installer les tentes d'habitations ainsi que celles qui serviraient de cantine, d'infirmerie et de stockage. Les Athosiens s'étaient bien occupés de leur propre camp. Et c'était même eux qui aidaient les Terriens à s'installer. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient plus l'habitude, malheureusement...

Et juste avant de partir, le lieutenant Cadman avait demandé à Angie de l'aide pour mettre les affaires personnelles des "rescapée de la cité", comme elle les appelait, dans les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées. En espérant que le choix qu'elle avait fait leur conviendraient, sinon...

De toute façon, elle ne serait plus là pour subir leurs reproches !

Toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas été jugées utile avaient pris les derniers jumpers et les pilotes étaient restés avec eux.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que neuf personnes sur Atlantis. L'attente commençait...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Il n'y aura pas de "postage" vendredi prochain, je serais en vacances !  
Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne recevez pas de réponse à vos reviews, je n'aurais pas d'ordi pendant 6 jours !  
Et ça va être le pied intégral...

... pour moi bien sûr ! Mouhahaha !

Bon, j'arrête, maintenant, c'est à vous de faire pianoter vos didis jolis sur le clavier !  
Bizzz à tout le monde !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. Chapter 13

Et me revoilà ! Je suis bien rentrée de vacances et elles se sont super bien passée !

Sauf que maintenant, je sais que je déteste les turbulences dans un avion. Et qu'à l'arrière de l'appareil, c'est pire qu'à l'avant. Parce qu'à l'aller, j'étais devant et je n'ai pas ressenti grand chose quand le pilote l'a annoncé, mais au retour, j'étais derrière et là...

Croyez moi, si dans les films on a l'impression que les acteurs en font des tonnes, je peux vous affirmer qu'en tout cas, moi, je ne le pense plus !

Mais bon... ça fait partit des inconvénients...

Ah oui, merci à vous qui m'avez souhaité de bonnes vacances, mis à part ça, c'était génial !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 13**

-Rodney, avez-vous une idée du temps qu'il nous reste ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Non, c'est complètement imprévisible ce genre de phénomène. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que quand ça arrivera, on s'en rendra compte très vite !

-Sans blague ! Rétorqua Sheppard ironiquement.

-Y'a-t-il un moyen d'être prévenu ? Continua Elisabeth.

-Oui... enfin peut-être. Si on règle les détecteurs atmosphériques, on pourra peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, être prévenu un peu à l'avance.

-De combien ? Demanda le militaire.

-Je n'en sais rien, plusieurs heures, un jour, peut-être...

-Bon et bien si c'est un jour, ça ira !

-J'ai dit : plusieurs heures à un jour ! Ce n'est pas une science exacte !

-Vous pouvez pas faire mieux ?

-Si, bien sûr !

-Ah bah vous voyez, quand vous voulez !

-Je remonte dans le temps, je vois comment ça se passe, je reviens et je vous le dis !

-Ah ah, très drôle !

-Je n'avais pas envie d'être drôle ! Vous m'avez demandé une réponse que je ne peux pas vous donner, alors faites avec ce que j'ai !

-C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose...

-Si vous voulez, allez-y ! Prenez un jumper et allez faire un tour pour voir où ça en est !

-Messieurs, s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Elisabeth, pour l'instant, on a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de se chamailler comme ça !

-C'est vrai, pardon... S'excusa alors Sheppard doucement.

-Oui... pardon... Dit aussi McKay en jetant un regard lourd de reproche au militaire.

Il l'aimait bien, mais parfois, la façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à lui l'énervait un peu...

-Vous avez parlé de détecteurs atmosphériques à régler, ça demandera longtemps ?

-Non, pas trop. Si Zelenka me donne un coup de main, ça devrait être fait très vite ! D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller ! Rajouta Rodney en se levant.

-Non, je pense que ça ira. Merci Rodney, et vous aussi Radec.

-Mais de rien, Dr Weir... Répondit celui-ci en suivant McKay.

La porte de la salle de réunion venait à peine de se refermer que Sheppard se redressa sur son fauteuil.

-Je pense que Rodney a dit quelque chose qui pourrait être utile, si j'allais faire un tour en jumper pour voir si la tempête est loin ou pas ?

-D'accord, mais ne prenez pas de risque. Vous êtes le seul pilote que nous ayons maintenant.

-Je serais très prudent, je vous le promets.

Il se leva très vite et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra dedans, pour se rendre compte que ses affaires n'y étaient plus.

-Bon, et bien y'a plus qu'à savoir où elles sont !

Il repartit en sens inverse et en chemin "la" croisa... Il inspira à fond et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous savez qui s'est occupé de rassembler les affaires personnelles de ceux qui vont rester ici ?

-Oui, c'est le lieutenant Cadman...

-Et elle est partie... Soupira Sheppard.

-... et moi... Continua t-elle.

_Allons bon... des femmes qui s'occupent des affaires des hommes... bonjour l'intimité !_ Pensa t-il.

-Et... ?

-Et quoi ?

-Où sont-elles ?

-Euh... il me semble que les vôtres sont dans les quartiers du Dr McKay...

Re-soupir du militaire. Il allait devoir dormir avec le plus enquiquinant des scientifiques ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne seraient pas de garde ensemble...

-Qui a choisi ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai suivi le lieutenant... désolée si ça ne vous convient pas...

Et elle le laissa au milieu du couloir pour aller dans sa chambre. Comme celle qui lui avait été attribuée était plus spacieuse que les autres, la sienne avait été réquisitionnée pour accueillir les trois femmes qui restaient sur la base, à savoir le Dr Weir, Teyla et elle-même.

Et en fait, ça ne l'embêtait pas tant que ça. Elle avait fini par s'entendre plutôt bien avec l'Athosienne, et quant à la dirigeante, elle ne lui avait jamais parue hostile, alors...

oOoOo

-Dans les quartiers de McKay... et bien, me voilà bien... Soupira encore le militaire en s'approchant de la porte.

Il frappa, ne sachant pas si il pouvait se permettre de rentrer comme ça, sans prévenir, même si il savait qu'il était au labo avec Radec. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, il se décida à entrer. Effectivement, ses affaires étaient là, bien rangées dans des cartons soigneusement étiquetés à côté d'un matelas. Quand il regarda de plus près l'endroit où il allait passer presque deux mois en compagnie du scientifique, il constata que les deux jeunes femmes avaient particulièrement bien fait les choses. Elles avaient même installé des paravents de façon à ce que chaque personne ait un minimum d'intimité pour la nuit.

-Elles ont bien fait les choses... finalement, ça ne va peut-être pas si pénible que ça...

Il jeta un œil vite fait aux alentours et sortit de la pièce. Il devait aller se préparer pour sa sortie...

oOoOo

_/ Contrôle, ici Jumper 1, demande autorisation de sortir ! /_

-Jumper 1, ici Weir, vous pouvez y aller !

_/ Elisabeth, c'est vous qui êtes aux commandes ? /_

-Et oui ! On dirait que ça vous étonne !

_/ Non, c'est vrai que c'est stupide comme question, nous ne sommes plus si nombreux que ça ! /_

-Le dôme est ouvert, bonne balade et ne nous ramenez pas de trop mauvaises nouvelles !

_/ Désolé, mais je n'ai aucune garantie, alors à tout à l'heure ! /_

Le jumper s'éleva doucement puis disparut...

oOoOo

John n'était pas sortit depuis dix minutes que ce qu'il vit devant lui flanqua la chair de poule. Il était à peine dix heures du matin et pourtant, le ciel devant lui était noir. Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer l'océan des nuages.

-Et bien je crois qu'on a la réponse… même si ce n'est pas celle que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Il fit demi-tour et fila vers la cité. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre...

oOoOo

Dès qu'il revint à la base, Sheppard avait demandé à tout le monde de venir dans la salle de réunion.

-Bon, je suis allé voir et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas beau…

-A quoi doit-on s'attendre ?

-A pire que la tempête.

Rodney et Elisabeth s'affalèrent sur le dossier de leur fauteuil en soupirant.

-Que s'est-il passé pendant la tempête ? Demanda Angie.

-Des vents violents, de l'orage, et pour couronner le tout, on a eu droit à un tsunami...

-Ah bon ? Et la cité a résisté à ça ?

-Oui, car on a pu canaliser l'énergie produite par la foudre pour alimenter le bouclier.

-Et bien il n'y a qu'à faire la même chose !

-Sauf que là, je ne pense pas qu'on ait droit à la foudre... donc pas d'énergie !

Le tableau dépeint par le scientifique mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Les jours à venir ne s'annonçaient pas rose.

-Nous avons prévu de quoi tenir le coup pendant deux mois. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne durera pas plus longtemps...

-Vous n'avez pas parlé du fait que la cité allait faire d'elle-même des économies ? Continua Angie.

-Si, mais pendant combien de temps, ça, mystère...

-Et bien je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'affoler tout de suite. En attendant, on peut toujours parler des tours de garde que nous allons faire ! Déclara Elisabeth. Alors, qui commence ?

-Je commence... Annonça Sheppard, comme ça, quand le plus gros arrivera, je pense que ça aura tourné suffisamment pour que j'y sois… Ronon, vous êtes avec moi ?

-D'accord.

-Et je prends le suivant ! Annonça Rodney à son tour, avec Zelenka, comme ça, les tours de gardes se feront deux par deux, et les personnes qui resteront pourront se reposer tranquillement !

_Ouf ! Au moins, je n'aurais pas à subir ses discussions…_ Pensa John aussitôt.

-Je prendrais le troisième avec Teyla. Carson, vous restez à l'infirmerie, je vous dispense des gardes ! S'exclama alors Elisabeth.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Rodney.

-Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit fatigué si il y a le moindre problème de santé. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour ça, non ?

-Oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Murmura Rodney, un peu vexé de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler.

-Et moi ? Demanda lors Chuck.

-Et bien, comme vous êtes un des seuls à connaître les consoles... avec McKay et Zelenka, bien sûr, je pensais vous demander...

-Pas de problème madame, je ferais une garde comme tout le monde ! Coupa Chuck.

-Merci, c'est gentil à vous de le proposer.

-Je reste, alors autant rendre service !

-Et moi ? Demanda alors Angélique.

-Je ne peux pas vous le demander, comme vous ne connaissez pas la cité...

-Bon, et bien je verrais avec qui je pourrais discuter !

_Parfait ! Avec un peu de chance, ce sera avec moi… _Pensa Rodney.

Le sourire béat qu'il eut à ce moment fit sourire les autres. Ils avaient bien remarqué que le scientifique avait un petit faible pour la jeune femme...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Teyla.

-Est-ce que la salle de gym fait partit des pièces qui vont rester accessible ? Demanda Ronon.

-Etant donné qu'elle se situe au même niveau que la salle d'embarquement, je pense que oui... Répondit Rodney, mais vous comptez vous y rendre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, pour rien...

-Venez avec moi, un peu d'exercice ne vous fera pas de mal ! S'exclama le Satédien en se levant.

Rodney fit la grimace, mais en voyant l'air intéressé d'Angie, il se leva précipitamment. Après tout, un peu d'entraînement le maintiendrait en forme...

-On y va ? Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

Sheppard se tourna vers lui, étonné.

-Ça alors !

-Quoi ? Demanda McKay.

-Ronon, faudra me donner votre secret !

-Le secret de quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Depuis le temps que j'essaye de le faire bouger, je n'y suis jamais arrivé !

-C'est très désobligeant, ce que vous venez de dire là ! S'exclama Rodney, vexé.

Si il avait voulu que ça bonne volonté passe inaperçu, c'était raté ! Et tout ça par sa faute !

_Il ne perd rien pour attendre…_ Se dit-il en colère.

Et il sortit, suivit de Ronon, sous le regard franchement moqueur du militaire...

-Vous n'êtes pas très gentil avec lui... Lui dit enfin Teyla.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être méchant, mais franchement, vous n'en avez pas assez de l'entendre toujours se plaindre quand on part en mission ?

Teyla baissa un peu la tête. C'est vrai que McKay était un peu fatiguant, à toujours râler. Il n'y avait que quand il était avec son portable qu'on ne l'entendait pas. Et encore...

oOoOo

-Bon, vous fixez bien votre adversaire, surtout, vous ne le perdez jamais de vu !

Il avait fallu presque trente minutes de préparation à Rodney pour s'habiller avec toutes les différentes couches de vêtements superposés, qui étaient sensés le protéger des coups de bâton que pourrait lui donner Ronon.

-D'accord ! Et je suis sensé faire quoi ?

-Eviter mes coups !

-Bon... Gémit-il, mais vous faites doucement, d'accord ?

A peine avait-il dit ça que Ronon lui envoya un coup sur le ventre. Coup qu'il esquiva sans problème.

-Vous avez vu ça ? J'ai réussi !

Il était assez content de lui. Si le Satédien n'allait pas plus fort, l'entraînement ne se passerait pas trop mal...

-Faites attention, à partir de maintenant, je ne vous préviendrais pas...

Ils tournaient lentement dans la salle, se jaugeant du regard. Ronon était patient, il savait que le scientifique était un peu trop sûr de lui, et il finirait bien par l'avoir...

oOoOo

-Je vais aller dans ma chambre, remplir un peu mon rapport... Annonça Angie en se levant.

-Oui, allez-y ! Approuva Elisabeth, moi je vais rester un peu dans mon bureau. Tant que la tempête n'est pas là, je vais en profiter pour faire les miens. Après, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on est assez de puissance pour alimenter les portables de tout le monde...

-Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... bon et bien je vais me dépêcher...

-Je vais aller voir comment s'en sort McKay ! Décréta Sheppard.

-Je peux vous accompagner ? Demanda Teyla.

-Oui, comme ça, ça m'évitera de me moquer trop fort de lui...

-Je vais au labo. Pendant que McKay se fait massacrer, je vais étudier ce curieux phénomène ! Annonça Zelenka à son tour en se levant.

-Je retourne à l'infirmerie, vous pensez que je pourrais avoir le courant qu'il me faudra au cas ou ? Demanda Carson à Zelenka avant qu'il ne sorte.

Radec s'arrêta net de marcher, puis se retourna lentement et regarda Carson.

-Sincèrement, je l'espère... mais on pourra toujours essayer de dévier des circuits pour vous alimenter.

Et ils sortirent tous. Chuck retourna seul à la salle de contrôle. La cité était devenue presque désertique, et ça lui fit tout bizarre...

oOoOo

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas quitter votre adversaire des yeux !

-Oui, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que vous en profiteriez... Gémit McKay, plié en deux.

-Parce que vous croyez que votre ennemi va attendre gentiment que vous soyez prêt ?

Rodney poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Non, décidément, il n'était pas fait pour ça !

-Vous voulez arrêter ?

-Non, je continue...

Ronon se mit à sourire. L'empressement du scientifique à vouloir rester dans la salle de gym, et surtout avec lui, était vraiment inhabituel. Mais il pensait en connaître la raison. Elle était brune aux yeux verts...

oOoOo

Avec la venue de cette nouvelle épreuve, elle allait pouvoir compléter son étude. Voir des gens hors de leur environnement habituel était déjà pas mal quand on se trouvait à des millions d'années lumières de sa planète d'origine, mais quand, en plus, s'annonçait du grabuge dans le ciel, alors là, elle ne pouvait pas mieux demander !

Elle s'installa et commença...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A votre tour de jouer du clavier !

Par contre, j'ai un week-end chargé alors ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas aussi vite que d'habitude !

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Bara97 pour sa review !

Je viens de finir de jardiner et je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me débarbouiller ! J'ai d'abord pensé à vous poster la suite, histoire de ne pas vous faire poirauter trop longtemps. Je suis gentille, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, maintenant que tout ça c'est dit, voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

_** Mais vous n'avez pas fini de vous venger sur moi ? Se plaignit Rodney. **_

_** Je ne me venge pas, vous verriez la différence, si c'était le cas ! Rétorqua Ronon. **_

-On dirait que Ronon lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! S'esclaffa Sheppard en se tournant vers Teyla, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, j'ai bien l'impression...

Ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans la salle de gym qu'ils avaient entendu les deux hommes se battre. Ou plutôt, un homme se battre et l'autre, essayant d'encaisser les coups. Ils entrèrent doucement, sans se faire remarquer et les observèrent quelques instants avant de se décider à aller s'asseoir sur le banc.

-Vous aviez besoin de ça, vous ! S'exclama McKay en rogne.

L'hostilité flagrante qu'il avait envers le militaire était de plus en plus marquée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? S'étonna John.

-Rien, vous n'avez rien fait ! Répondit brusquement Rodney.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en ce moment McKay, mais comme on va passer du temps confiné sur la cité, il vaudrait mieux que vous me disiez tout de suite ce qu'il ne va pas !

Rodney se redressa et Ronon en profita pour lui envoyer un coup. Sous le choc, pourtant pas trop rude, le scientifique s'écroula presque aux pieds de Sheppard.

-Et voilà ! Vous êtes content de vous, j'espère !

-Mais enfin... qu'est-ce qui vous prend Rodney ? Demanda doucement Teyla.

-Rien, je n'ai rien du tout ! Oh, et puis ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Je m'en vais !

Il laissa tomber son sabre de bois et essaya de se libérer des vêtements de protection.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Demanda Ronon.

-Foutez-moi la paix !

-McKay ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y a et je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la chaleur, mais si vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à quelqu'un, vous devriez le dire et tout de suite ! S'exclama Sheppard en colère.

Il n'avait jamais vu le scientifique dans cet état là et ça l'inquiétait. C'est vrai que la température ambiante était difficilement supportable et en plus, avec tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos pour parer les coups, ça devait être encore pire, mais quand même !

Rodney avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à se défaire de tout et tout seul et quitta la salle sans rien dire.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il a plutôt intérêt à se reprendre ! S'exclama Sheppard un peu énervé.

-Ça m'inquiète un peu cette attitude... Dit alors Teyla, songeuse.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours en accord avec ce qu'il dit ni ce qu'il fait, mais je ne crois pas avoir été pire que d'habitude !

-Non en effet... bon, je prends le relais de Rodney... à moins que vous ne soyez fatigué ? Demanda Teyla avec le sourire.

-Non, je me sens en pleine forme ! Affirma Ronon.

-Bon et bien moi, je vous laisse. Je vais essayer de comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça...

oOoOo

-Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, sinon, il va m'entendre !

Sheppard ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Rodney était aussi agressif envers lui ! C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien le charrier, mais ce petit jeu n'était pas à sens unique. Combien de fois McKay l'avait mis en boite avec des questions plutôt simples concernant la technologie des anciens, et auxquelles il n'avait pas su quoi répondre ? Et il ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ça !

Enfin, si, mais un tout petit peu...

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers du scientifique, il frappa, attendit un peu, et, n'ayant pas de réponse, entra.

-J'ai pas dit que vous pouviez entrer !

John s'arrêta net. Rodney était sur son lit, à taper comme un fou sur son clavier et n'avait même pas regardé qui était entré.

-Rodney...

Celui-ci leva enfin la tête quand il reconnut la voix.

-Ah parce qu'en plus, vous me suivez, maintenant ? S'exclama t-il méchamment.

-Mais enfin...

-Quoi ! Vous n'en avez pas assez de m'humilier devant tout le monde ? Il faut qu'en plus, vous me poursuiviez dans ma chambre ?

Sheppard était abasourdit. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur se ton !

-McKay, je ne sais pas...

-C'est justement ça le problème, vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne savez rien ! Fichez le camp !

-Mais que ça vous plaise ou non, il faudra bien que vous acceptiez de me voir, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est aussi ma chambre et pour deux mois ! S'écria John en colère, alors maintenant, dites moi ce que je vous ai fait !

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, je viens de vous le dire !

John se tu. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire...

-Faites marcher ce qui vous sert de cervelle, vu le peu que ça sert...

-Bon, maintenant y'en a marre ! Vous allez me dire tout de suite ce qui cloche chez vous ! S'exclama Sheppard en s'approchant du lit de son ami.

Il resta planté devant lui, les bras croisés.

-Allez ! J'attends !

-J'en ai assez que vous vous moquiez constamment de moi, que vous disiez à tout le monde qu'il faudrait que je fasse de l'exercice, qu'il faut que j'arrête de râler, ça me tape sur les nerfs ! Voilà, vous êtes content ?

Le militaire avait écouté sans broncher la tirade de Rodney. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi médisant ?

-Ecoutez... je manque peut-être un peu de diplomatie mais...

-Un peu ? Couina Rodney, mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on sort, je vous retarde ! Vous croyez que c'est agréable de sentir qu'on est un boulet ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Peut-être pas aussi franchement, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens !

Sheppard s'approcha encore un peu et parla plus doucement.

-Rodney, je ne pensais être aussi... comment dire... aussi méchant, mais je vous jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel. A partir de maintenant, je vais faire attention à ce que je vais vous dire et je n'insisterais plus sur le fait que vous manquiez d'exercice. Mais je ne promets rien pour Ronon... votre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, alors ça m'ennuierait que vous me l'enleviez...

Emu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, McKay cessa de martyriser son clavier et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait vraiment l'air peiné et c'est vrai qu'il s'était peut-être montré un peu vif.

-Vous l'avez toujours...

-Amis ? Demanda John en tendant la main.

-Amis... Répondit Rodney en lui serrant.

Contente de la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion, John fit demi tour et s'approcha de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ? Entendit-il alors qu'il passait la main sur le système d'ouverture.

-De qui ?

-D'Angélique.

-C'est une véritable enquiquineuse ! Vous la voulez ? Je vous la laisse !

Et il sortit, sans voir le sourire radieux du scientifique...

oOoOo

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça : Vous la voulez ? Je vous la laisse !

Comme si il pouvait s'intéresser à une femme comme elle...

-Non, pas de souci, elle et McKay s'entendront très bien... aussi casse-pieds l'un que l'autre !

Il regarda sa montre, 13h00.

-Et il n'a même pas dit qu'il avait faim ? Il doit vraiment être atteint...

Il fit demi-tour et refrappa à la porte.

-Quoi ?

Il entra de nouveau.

-Vous venez me tenir compagnie ?

-Où ça ?

-A la cantine !

-Déjà ?

Ouh la ! C'est très grave, ça... Rodney qui oublie l'heure du repas ?

-Oui, il est déjà une heure de l'après midi...

-Ok, je viens ! S'exclama Rodney en laissant tomber son portable sans aucun scrupule.

Ils avaient presque fait la moitié du chemin quand Rodney s'arrêta net.

-Demi-tour ! Dit-il alors.

-Vous n'avez plus faim ?

-Si, mais maintenant, la cantine, c'est la salle de réunion !

-Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié... vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas un boulet !

McKay le regarda de travers, mais rien dans le comportement de Sheppard ne montrait une quelconque moquerie. Alors oui, il le croyait quand il disait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès...

oOoOo

Tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous sans le savoir et ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit. Les discussions étaient plutôt animées et l'après midi était bien avancée quand ils décidèrent enfin de se lever. Et comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en attendant, chacun partit s'occuper comme il le voulait.

Elisabeth, comme d'habitude était partie tenir compagnie à sa paperasse.

Radec et Rodney étaient retourné à leur labo, car ils voulaient vraiment mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés quant à la bonne marche de tous les appareils pendant le mauvais temps.

Teyla et Ronon repartirent dans la salle de gym, mais pas pour la même chose. Teyla voulait méditer un peu et avait envie d'initier Ronon à cette pratique... Pas évident de le convaincre...

Carson était parti faire l'inventaire de l'infirmerie, car avec tout ce que les Atlantes avaient emmené avec eux sur la planète où ils s'étaient réfugiés, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le point.

Sheppard était partit s'entraîner au tir et Angie était repartie dans sa chambre...

oOoOo

Au bout de quelques minutes, Angélique se rendit compte qu'elle en avait un peu marre. Elle avait écrit beaucoup de choses et prit le temps de se relire pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de fermer son portable.

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, et elle avait envie de prendre l'air. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea au hasard, la cité n'ayant pas encore décidée de condamner d'elle-même les pièces rendues inutiles. Mais de toute façon, Rodney et Zelenka avaient veillé à ce que ça ne puisse pas se produire, on ne sait jamais...

Elle marchait tranquillement quand elle sursauta violemment. Elle venait d'entendre des coups de feu !

La curiosité était peut-être mauvaise conseillère, mais elle était toujours la plus forte. Alors elle prit la direction d'où venait le bruit.

-De toute façon, je ne crains rien, plus personne ne peut venir alors...

Elle essayait de s'en persuader... Ça devait forcément être quelqu'un qui était resté là.

-Idiote que tu es ! Bien sûr que ça ne peut venir que de quelqu'un qui est resté là !

C'est bizarre ça, la curiosité. Normalement, quand on entend de coups de feu, on devrait s'éloigner au plus vite de l'endroit d'où ça provenait, mais la plupart du temps, les gens font tout le contraire ! Et Angélique n'y échappa pas. Elle suivit le couloir, jusqu'au moment où elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais la partie de la cité dans laquelle elle était ne lui disait rien... Elle s'était perdue.

-Mais non, il y a forcément une personne ! Je n'ai qu'à...

Bang... bang...

-Et bien voilà, elle est encore là...

Toujours en se dirigeant grâce au bruit, elle entra dans une pièce un peu sombre.

-Et zut... Murmura t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle préférerait voir... Mais bon, comme elle était là, autant profiter du spectacle. Elle avança sans bruit et s'installa sur une caisse, dans un coin. Sheppard tira encore un chargeur, puis appuya sur un bouton qui fit avancer la cible. Il attendit qu'elle soit devant lui, prit un air satisfait en voyant le résultat, puis retira le casque de protection qu'il avait sur ses oreilles.

-Vous vous êtes perdue ?

Angie sursauta.

-Vous m'avez entendue ?

-Vous êtes aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !

-Euh... en fait non, je voulais prendre l'air...

-Ici ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Non, mais comme j'ai entendu des coups de feu...

-Vous êtes venue ! Ça, c'est très intelligent ! Normalement, vous auriez dû vous enfuir en courant, et dans la direction opposée !

_C'est pas vrai ! Voilà que j'ai droit à un sermon !_

-Je ne pensais pas craindre quoi que ce soit en venant, c'était forcément quelqu'un de la cité !

_Et tiens... Prends ça dans les dents... Alors ? Autre chose à dire ?_

-Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurais pu vous tirer dessus ?

_Aïe ! Là, il m'a eu..._

-Vous êtes militaire, on ne vous a pas appris à ne pas tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ?

_Et toc !_

-Bien vu, mais si ça n'avait pas été moi ?

-Qui d'autre ? Vous êtes le seul à savoir tirer !

-Non, il y a Ronon, Teyla, Elisabeth et McKay aussi, quoi que...

Il se détourna d'elle et entreprit de nettoyer son arme.

-Je peux ?

-Quoi ?

-Regarder !

-C'est pas interdit... Marmonna t-il sans lever la tête.

_Mais elle n'a pas autre chose à faire ?_

Angie resta à distance respectable, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la table où étaient posées toutes sortes d'armes différentes.

-N'y touchez pas !

-Mais j'ai les mains dans le dos !

Sheppard regarda dans sa direction et vit, qu'effectivement elle était penchée, mais ses doigts étaient bien sagement entrecroisés dans son dos.

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je n'y connais rien, alors je ne vais pas toucher !

John s'en voulut un peu de sa réflexion. C'est vrai qu'elle l'énervait et même ça, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être que la première impression qu'elle lui avait donné d'elle avait suffi à ce qu'il se fasse une mauvaise opinion ? Il devrait peut-être revoir son jugement, après tout, elle avait déjà essayé de faire l'effort de lui parler plus gentiment... Puis elle se tourna vers lui.

-Vous vous entraînez souvent ?

-Aussi souvent que nécessaire.

-Et tout seul ?

-Non, pas toujours.

-Vous ne voulez pas me parler ?

_Alors là, bravo ! Elle a enfin trouvé... Elle est peut-être aussi intelligente qu'elle se plait à le dire..._

-Je n'ai rien contre...

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous ne vous adressez à moi que quand vous y êtes obligé ?

Il soupira bruyamment.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi où vous le faites exprès ?

-Non ! Je viens de vous le dire, je ne suis pas stupide... je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi... et je ne vous en veux pas. A votre place, j'en aurais fait autant. Mais j'aurais aimé que vous finissiez par l'oublier...

Elle baissa la tête, peinée de son attitude, mais consciente du fait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas.

-Vous voulez bien ?

Sheppard la regarda de travers.

-... ?

-... me pardonner... Finit-elle par dire.

_Ouf, j'ai cru un moment que... non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Une fois, ça t'a pas suffi ?_

Il toussota, gêné par la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Je venais de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour et...

_Oh bon dieu ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

Angélique ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé l'autre jour... ?

-Rien... rien...

Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé qu'elle commença à se poser des questions...

-Si ! Dites-moi !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'ai remarqué l'absence de quelques lecteurs qui d'habitude sont assidus. Est-ce que c'est parce que ma fic ne vous plait plu ?  
C'est une simple question que je me pose, mais si c'est le cas, pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il vous déplait ?

Bon, ce coup-ci, je vais à la douche.  
Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	15. Chapter 15

Vendredi est là et moi aussi !  
Voilà la suite tant attendue (j'adore les fleurs, alors pourquoi ne pas m'en envoyer moi-même toute seule, hein ?) bref, voilà la suite...

Et merci à **Bara97**, je pense que tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Et de rien pour les remerciements, c'est tout à fait normal !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ça !

Rodney se tourna vers Radec et regarda l'écran que celui-ci lui montrait.

-Euh... non. Et vous ?

-Moi non plus !

-Et vous avez trouvé ça en faisant quoi ?

-En extrapolant les évènements à partir de la base de données qu'ils ont bien voulu nous laisser !

-Et bien, ça peut quand même nous donner une idée assez précise de ce qu'il nous attend !

-Et c'est pas terrible !

-Ouais, c'est pas terrible... mais il faudrait prévenir Elisabeth et lui dire que ça ne risque pas d'être aussi pénible que ce que nous croyons !

-Vous ne vous avancez pas un peu trop là ?

-Non, je ne crois pas... sauf si vous vous êtes trompés !

-Non, j'ai regardé à deux fois avant de vous les montrer !

-Et bien dans ce cas c'est fiable, alors j'y vais ! A moins que vous vouliez y aller ?

-Non non ! Allez-y !

Ce n'était pas que Radec ait peur de la dirigeante, mais il préférait, et de loin, être au labo plutôt qu'être en train d'expliquer à une personne, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait compris ! Enfin, compris dans le sens ou il aurait certainement eu du mal à s'exprimer normalement...

Alors qu'avec Rodney, c'était pareil, mais elle avait l'habitude !

oOoOo

-Elisabeth, je peux vous parler ?

-Oui, entrez...

En fait, il n'avait pas attendu l'invitation et s'était déjà assis.  
-En fait, je suis venu vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! La tempête risque d'être moins forte que ce qu'on a cru...

-Effectivement, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui ! Enfin presque... Murmura t-il.

-McKay !

-C'est comme je l'ai dit à Sheppard, ce n'est pas une science exacte ! Mais je suis sûr à 80% ! Au fait, il est où ?

-Qui ça ?

-Sheppard !

-Il me semble l'avoir vu se diriger vers la salle de tir.

-Bon, je vais aller le voir pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle...

Il allait sortir quand il dit négligemment.

-Et Angélique vous savez où elle est ?

-Elle est allée dans sa chambre écrire sur son étude, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Ah... d'accord...

Et il sortit, l'air de rien. Mais Elisabeth avait bien remarqué son manège. La petite nouvelle l'intéressait, et ça se voyait ! Elle se cala sur son siège et se replongea dans ses papiers...

oOoOo

Angélique était toujours devant John, les bras croisés et attendait.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé, l'autre jour ?

-Vous savez que vous avez... un... problème... ? Murmura t-il enfin.

-Un problème ? Quel problème ?

-Euh... c'est assez dur à dire comme ça...

-Et bien, allez-y ! Dites-le !

Angélique commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir comme problème qui le mette si mal à l'aise ? Puis le doute l'assaillit. L'autre jour... Celui où elle avait oublié de prendre ses comprimés ?

-Quand est-ce que c'était, l'autre jour ?

-Et bien...

-Avant-hier ? Demanda t-elle légèrement angoissée.

_Bon, normalement, les somnambules ne sont pas sensés se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, alors, rien à craindre ! _Se dit-il, un peu rassuré.

-Oui...

_Oh bon sang, alors je suis quand même sortie ? _Se dit Angie, pas du tout à l'aise.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Puis elle se lit à rougir violemment. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle s'était réveillée nue...

-Vous êtes... euh... somnambule ?

oOoOo

Angie était silencieuse. Il était gêné, ça c'est sûr, mais pas autant que si il l'avait trouvé nue dans les couloirs, alors se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une chance, une toute petite chance, pour qu'elle se soit déshabillée seule ? Où alors, c'était lui qui... Non ! Quand même pas !

Il n'aurait pas osé profiter d'elle... Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains.

-Que s'est-il passé avant-hier ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

-Et bien, il faisait chaud et je suis sortit chercher de l'eau et...

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle attendait. Elle n'était pas prude, mais pas au point de se balader nue en dehors de sa chambre !

-Et quand je me suis approché de mes quartiers, je vous ai vu...

Il souffla fort, la regarda et dit d'un coup.

-Vous étiez debout dans un couloir... et quand je vous ai appelé, vous n'avez pas répondu, alors je vous ai ramené dans votre chambre.

-C'est tout ?

Il voulait répondre oui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais là, est-ce que c'était vraiment utile de tout lui dire ? Malheureusement son hésitation fit comprendre à Angie qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, et, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Dites-moi la vérité !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez l'entendre... Dit-il doucement en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Ne me tournez pas le dos ! Regardez-moi ! S'écria t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ecoutez...

-J'écoute, mais vous ne dites rien ! Alors allez-y ! Dites-moi !

-Je vous ai ramené dans votre chambre pour que vous y soyez en sécurité, mais devant votre lit... et bien... vous avez... vous vous êtes...

-J'ai fait quoi ? Demanda t-elle angoissée.

-Vous vous êtes déshabillée...

Angie cru qu'elle allait se trouver mal. Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Elle avait eu une crise et elle était sortie, pour finalement se mettre nue devant une personne. Et pas n'importe qui ! Ça aurait pu être Teyla, ou alors Elisabeth ! Mais non, il a fallu que ce soit un homme ! Elle eut un bref étourdissement qui la fit vaciller.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il alors en la retenant.

-Lâchez-moi ! S'écria t-elle.

Il lui obéit aussitôt, mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Il la rattrapa de justesse et elle se retrouva malgré elle, plaquée contre lui. Les deux mains posées sur son torse, elle leva la tête.

-Je vous ai dit de me lâcher... Dit-elle froidement.

-Vous avez oublié le mot magique ! Rétorqua t-il.

Elle le fixait toujours, mais sans rien dire.

-S'il vous plait... Insista t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Lâchez-moi... s'il vous plait... Répéta t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Sheppard se sentait tout bizarre. Elle n'était pas spécialement son genre, trop têtue, trop vindicative, trop... trop de choses, mais là, dans ses bras, ses yeux plein de fureur plantés dans les siens...

Il baissa la tête et sans prévenir, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte et le repoussa violemment.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! Cria t-elle, ça ne va pas ?

Et elle lui balança une gifle qui le fit reculer.

-Je vous avais prévenu !

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il en se frottant la joue.

-Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Quand vous m'avez frappé, je vous avais dit de ne pas recommencer !

-Mais je ne vous ai pas frappée, je vous ai embrassé ! S'exclama t-il, stupéfait.

-C'est pareil ! S'écria t-elle.

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle en tremblait. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle pour s'expliquer, mais elle le gifla de nouveau.

-Mais ça suffit ! S'écria t-il alors en lui plaquant les mains sur le mur, derrière elle.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla t-elle alors.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre encore une gifle !

Angélique prit sur elle et se calma.

-S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi...

-Je préfère quand vous me parlez comme ça ! Déclara t-il en souriant.

Mais quand il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il la lâcha doucement. Aussitôt après, elle se détourna de lui en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle était angoissée. Très angoissée. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire après être allé dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'elle s'était déshabillée devant lui.

-Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait...

Sheppard eut un bref instant d'hésitation qui ne dura pas longtemps. Il était persuadé que si il attendait avant de parler, elle finirait pas s'imaginer trop de choses.

-Vous vous êtes déshabillée et je vous ai poussé dans votre lit. Avoua t-il alors.

_Ça devrait lui suffire, enfin, j'espère..._

-Et après... ? Demanda t-elle encore d'une petite voix.

_Elle est trop curieuse... bon sang..._

-Euh... vous vous êtes couchée...

Il hésitait encore. Angélique avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il s'était passé autre chose, elle le sentait.

-Ne me mentez pas, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, je vous en prie...

Sheppard n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais cette fameuse nuit, elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Alors il décida de lui dire, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le détester plus qu'avant, alors...

-Quand j'ai remonté les couvertures sur vous, vous m'avez agrippé la main et je suis tombé...

_C'est tout ? Ouf..._Pensa Angie.

-... sur vous et... vous m'avez attiré à vous...

_Oh mon dieu... il n'a quand même pas..._

-... et... on a... tous les deux... Continua t-elle en bégayant.

Elle avait la voix cassée.

-Non, on n'a pas... vous m'avez juste embrassé... Affirma John.

-Je vous ai quoi ?

Plus de voix cassée. Elle était passée dans les aigües.

-Je vous ai... embrassé ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, pourquoi, vous auriez voulu aller plus loin ? Si vous voulez, ça peut s'arranger...

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Vous vous croyez si irrésistible que ça ?

-Pour tout vous dire, aucune femme ne s'est jamais plainte de moi.

Angélique le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes si... suffisant !

Puis elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? S'étonna John.

-Je me demande si vous n'avez pas le complexe de la "grosse voiture" ?

-Le quoi ?

-Enfin, dans votre cas, ce serait plutôt celui de la grosse arme !

Puis elle le toisa, les bras croisés. Elle était assez fière de sa répartie.

-Et ça veut dire quoi, cette réflexion ?

-Une grosse voiture ou une grosse arme, ça compense une petite...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle souriait toujours, mais pas lui. Il avait compris son allusion et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

-Une petite quoi ?

-Et bien vous savez, une petite... ce dont vous, les hommes, êtes certainement les plus fiers !

Sheppard eut un sourire carnassier. Attaquer un homme dans sa virilité, c'était certainement la plus grosse erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de l'insulter et bien elle allait voir ce qui lui en coûterait !

Quand il s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle recula d'autant. Puis, sans crier gare, il lui attrapa les mains, la poussa contre le mur et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne...

oOoOo

Rodney était d'abord passé par ses quartiers, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu. Il voulait être présentable au cas où il "la" croiserait. Même si il savait que c'était peu probable. Apparemment elle était un peu comme lui, quand elle avait décidé une chose, elle s'y tenait !

Alors c'est en marchant doucement qu'il avait pris la direction de la salle d'entraînement. Mais ce n'était pas des bruits de tirs qu'il entendait, mais plutôt ceux d'une dispute. Avec qui Sheppard était-il ?

Il marcha un peu plus vite, entra dans la salle et ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Murmura t-il.

John tenait toujours Angie, et, les mains plaquées sur le mur, elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais le militaire était nettement plus fort qu'elle. Et tout à coup, il fit quelque chose qui cloua le scientifique sur place. Il se pencha et embrassa Angélique sauvagement.

-C'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas me faire ça... Murmura t-il encore, il m'avait dit qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas... quel fils de p...

oOoOo

John n'avait pas prémédité ce qu'il était entrain de faire. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi il était entrain de le faire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Au début, elle avait gardé les lèvres fermement serrées, mais devant son insistance, elle finit par répondre. Et là, ils perdirent pieds tous les deux. Le baiser brutal devint doux, de plus en plus doux, et elle se mit à gémir contre sa bouche. Alors il lui lâcha les mains et elle les posa sur sa nuque, se plaquant plus fort contre lui. Et lui, il la serra très fort dans ses bras, en laissant ses mains caresser son dos langoureusement.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu rentrer Rodney et celui-ci était pétrifié. Il n'en revenait pas.

Pourtant le militaire le savait... Sheppard savait qu'elle lui plaisait, alors pourquoi il lui faisait ça ? Il s'approcha de la table où était posée les armes, en prit une et leva le bras dans leur direction.

-Lâchez-la...

Mais il avait parlé tellement bas qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas.

-Lâchez-là ! S'écria t-il alors.

oOoOo

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait entendu, mais plutôt la façon dont ça avait été dit, qui fit que John se détacha d'Angie. Puis, ressentant enfin quelque chose d'inhabituel, il se tourna vers l'entrée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda t-il en voyant Rodney, une arme à la main.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Murmura celui-ci, vous m'aviez dit qu'elle ne vous intéressait pas, alors pourquoi ?

-McKay, posez cette arme... Dit John doucement en s'approchant de lui.

-Restez où vous êtes ! S'écria Rodney.

-Rodney, posez cette arme s'il vous plait, vous risquez de blesser quelqu'un...

Et au même moment, il y eut un claquement sec...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Que le week-end qui approche vous soit agréable !

A la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	16. Chapter 16

Je sais, je suis impardonnable. J'ai complètement oublié de posté hier ! Faut dire que c'est mon premier week-end de 4 jours depuis que je bosse, alors j'en ai profité !  
Et là, je me matais la saison 5 de SGA quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais zappé la suite de ma fic.

Alors j'arrête tout de suite le blabla.

Voilà les quelques RAR's :

Merci **Melle X** ! Effectivement, c'est ta première review sur cette fic, mais j'ai déjà eu l'honneur d'en lire une de toi sur une autre de mes fics ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je voulais quelqu'un qui ait suffisamment de tripes pour faire chier son monde. Et comme j'aime bien Sheppard, c'est à lui qu'elle va se frotter ! Merci à toi et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que le précédent ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Croquemitaine** ! (sympa le pseudo !) Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Et si tu as pris Angie en grippe, rassures toi, c'est normal ! Moi aussi elle me tape sur les nerfs. C'est vrai que Rodney fait cliché dans cette fic, mais je l'ai écrite en 2008 et même si ça me démangeait le clavier, je n'ai pas voulu y faire trop de changement. En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment et peut-être que je te lirais pour ce chapitre ? Qui sait...

Merci **Couzi12** ! C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que ton pseudo ne m'est pas inconnu. On a déjà "parlé" ensemble ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

Elisabeth se frotta les yeux, puis finalement se leva. Il n'y avait que Chuck dans la salle de contrôle et le mouvement de toutes les personnes qui entraient, sortaient et discutaient entre elles lui manquait. Alors elle se dirigea vers le balcon et profita un peu du calme avant la grande tempête qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Et peut-être plus vite qu'on ne le croyait. Les nuages s'approchaient et l'horizon n'était plus visible.

L'océan était noir. Noir comme les nuages chargés qui allaient bientôt assaillir Atlantis.

Une délicieuse et incongrue petite brise vint lui caresser le visage et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. C'était si bon un peu d'air frais...

Mais il fallait qu'elle prévienne Rodney et Sheppard, qu'ils viennent voir tous les deux ce qui les attendaient. Même si le militaire le savait, puisqu'il était partit en jumper pour faire une reconnaissance.

-Sheppard, McKay, ici Weir, répondez !

Elle attendit quelques secondes et recommença.

-Sheppard, McKay, répondez !

Toujours rien.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Elle finit par descendre l'escalier et prit la direction du labo. Elle était pratiquement sûre d'y trouver le scientifique, parce que pour Sheppard, il avait très bien pu aller ailleurs que dans la salle d'entraînement...

oOoOo

Ils étaient immobiles. Angie était pétrifiée. Elle regardait fixement John qui lui tournait le dos. Il vacilla légèrement puis plia les genoux et finalement, s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Rodney ne bougeait toujours pas, le bras tenant encore l'arme. Angélique poussa un cri et se précipita vers John qui était tombé, face contre terre.

-Vous l'avez tué ! Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

La jeune femme essaya de tourner le militaire, mais elle était tellement angoissée et tremblante qu'elle n'y arriva pas.

-Venez m'aider ! Hurla t-elle à McKay.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, tétanisé. Alors elle se leva et tout doucement, elle prit l'arme qu'il lâcha sans problème, puis le gifla à toute volée.

-Mais bougez-vous ! Venez m'aider !

Le scientifique réagit enfin.

-Quoi...

-Venez m'aider !

Elle se baissa de nouveau vers le blessé et essaya encore de le retourner doucement. Quand Sheppard fut sur le dos, elle put se rendre compte qu'il était encore en vie, car il gémissait faiblement. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez et il avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Une grimace de douleur lui tordit le visage quand elle déboutonna sa veste.

-Oh mon dieu... mais vous avez tiré avec quoi ? C'est quoi cette arme qui fait un trou pareil ?

La veste et le tee-shirt étaient rouge de sang, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne voyait pas la plaie. Rodney s'accroupit à côté d'Angie.

-Mais…

-Bougez-vous ! Appelez les secours !

Rodney se leva et, tétanisé, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura t-il.

Il était sous le choc et ne pouvait que bredouiller cette phrase. Angie essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie comme elle pouvait en appuyant sur la plaie, mais elle n'osait pas le faire trop fort, car John se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang.

-McKay ! Appelez les secours !

Le scientifique réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de faire et appuya sur son oreillette...

oOoOo

-Et de cinq ! Et bien, j'espère que je n'aurais pas trop de problème, parce que là, j'ai vraiment prévu juste…

_/ Carson, venez s'il vous plait… /_

-Qui est-ce ?

_/ Dépêchez-vous… /_

-Mais qui est-ce ? Rodney, c'est vous ?

_/ Oui, venez… /_

-Où ça ?

_/ Dans la salle d'entraînement. /_

-Mais dites-moi en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_/ Sheppard est blessé. /_

Carson posait des questions en même temps qu'il préparait sa trousse de secours. Mais la façon dont répondait le scientifique ne lui plaisait pas. Il était plutôt laconique et sachant comment il parlait habituellement, de sa part ce n'était pas normal.

-Comment et avec quoi ?

_/ Je lui ai tiré dessus… /_

oOoOo

Dès qu'il avait entendu qu'il avait été blessé par balle, Carson s'était précipité. Il s'agenouilla près du militaire et déglutit péniblement. Angie s'était levée et regardait ses mains en tremblant. Elles étaient rouge de sang. Le sang de John, dont les vêtements étaient imbibés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il prit une paire de ciseaux, découpa le tee-shirt et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Ah d'accord... Marmonna t-il.

-D'accord quoi ? Demanda Angie.

-A mon avis, le poumon a été touché.

-C'est grave ?

Le docteur regarda le militaire et lui parla doucement.

-Ça va aller, John, ça va aller...

-J'ai... du mal... à... respirer...

-Je sais, votre poumon gauche en a pris un coup, c'est pour ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper.

Puis il se tourna vers Rodney.

-Avec quoi a t-il été blessé ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Avec ça ! Répondit Angie en montrant l'arme du doigt.

Le docteur poussa un énorme soupir.

-Et en plus, vous n'avez pas choisi la plus petite... bon, il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Il allait appuyer sur son oreillette quand il suspendit son geste.

-Et merde, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus personne ! Appelez Ronon et vite !

-Mais comment ?

Le docteur se tourna vers la jeune femme et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'oreillette, se servit de la sienne. Rodney paraissait comme hypnotisé et ne bougeait pas.

-Teyla, ici Carson, est-ce que Ronon est avec vous par hasard ?

_/ Oui, nous sommes ensemble, pourquoi ? /_

-Rejoignez-moi à la salle d'entraînement, mais avant, passez à l'infirmerie pour prendre un brancard.

_/ Un brancard ? Quelqu'un est malade ? /_

-Oui et dépêchez-vous ! Ça urge !

Carson était rarement paniqué, mais là, c'était une blessure par balle et il était le seul médecin. Comme il ne pensait pas subir ce genre de souci, il n'avait pas jugé bon de garder du personnel médical avec lui, et il le regrettait amèrement. Il allait devoir opérer le militaire, et seul...

oOoOo

-Que se passe t-il ?

Quand Ronon avait vu Teyla se lever précipitamment, il s'était inquiété. Qui pouvait avoir un problème suffisamment grave pour l'interrompre, et surtout, pour qu'elle se dépêche ainsi ?

-Il faut aller à l'infirmerie prendre un brancard et l'emmener à la salle d'entraînement !

-Quelqu'un est blessé ?

-Oui... mais il ne m'a pas dit qui c'était...

-Ça doit être McKay ! En conclu alors Ronon, Sheppard ne se serait pas blessé.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre et ils filèrent ensemble prendre ce dont avait besoin le docteur. Ça devait être assez grave pour que Carson réclame un brancard, sinon Rodney aurait pu aller sur ses jambes jusqu'à l'infirmerie...

oOoOo

La respiration sifflante du militaire n'inspirait rien de bon au docteur, mais il était toujours conscient, c'était déjà ça...

Carson avait écarté les vêtements et nettoyait le sang afin de voir exactement où était la plaie.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais... Murmura t-il.

-Mais vous... allez réparer... ça... Prononça John d'une voix faible.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis le meilleur et vous le savez ! Mais évitez de parler, gardez vos forces...

-Alors, c'est grave ? Demanda Angie tout bas.

-Oui, assez. La balle est entrée dans le poumon gauche, mais il faudra que je lui fasse passer un scanner pour voir où elle s'est logée exactement... Répondit Carson sur le même ton.

Sheppard essaya de lever la main, mais elle retomba aussitôt.

-J'me sens... pas bien...

Beckett leva la tête, regarda John et dit très vite.

-Non... ne fermez pas les yeux, colonel, restez éveillé ! John !

Mais le militaire ne pouvait plus et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Rodney finit par sortir de son mutisme et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-J'en sais rien, j'espère que oui !

-Il respire mal...

-Avec une balle dans un poumon, vous aussi, vous respireriez mal ! S'écria Angie en colère contre lui.

-Rodney, vous allez tenir sa tête avec vos deux mains et l'empêcher de bouger ! Dit tout à coup Carson.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je vais devoir l'intuber...

-Ici ? Demanda Angie.

-Oui, sinon son cerveau va souffrir du manque d'oxygène. Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Il sortit son matériel et se mit en place, Rodney tenant la tête de son ami entre ses mains. Il était extrêmement pâle, tout comme Sheppard...

-Faites en sorte qu'il ne bouge pas...

Après quelques secondes, le tube fut en place et petit à petit, les couleurs revinrent sur les joues du blessé.

-Bon, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Teyla et...

-On est là !

Ils avaient fait très vite, mais quand Teyla vit qui était par terre, elle regarda fixement Rodney.

-Mais comment... ? S'exclama t-elle.

-On verra plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut l'emmener très vite. Angie appuyez sur le ballon toutes les trois secondes environ. Rodney, aidez-moi à le porter.

Le scientifique regarda Carson d'un air ébahit.

-Moi... ?

-Poussez-vous ! Dit alors Ronon en écartant brutalement McKay, dites-moi comment je dois m'y prendre, doc...

-Vous le tenez sous les bras, Teyla, maintenez-lui la tête, on y va à trois...

oOoOo

Ils étaient allés très vite à l'infirmerie et Carson fit passer un scanner à John. Les autres étaient debout, à côté, Angie tenait toujours le ballon et continuait d'appuyer. Personne ne parlait. La machine passa au-dessus du corps inerte et s'arrêta enfin. Le docteur regarda les résultats sur un écran.

-La voilà... Murmura t-il alors.

-Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? Demanda Angie.

-Elle n'est pas loin du cœur, mais je vais quand même être obligé de l'opérer, je ne peux pas la laisser trop longtemps.

-Comment vous allez faire ? Vous êtes tout seul ! S'étonna Rodney.

-Et bien, vous allez devoir me filer un coup de main !

-Non, je vais vous aider ! S'écria Angélique, il en a assez fait comme ça !

Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent, surpris de la virulence avec laquelle elle avait dit ça.

-Mais... Commença McKay.

-J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, même si je ne suis là que depuis peu de temps, j'ai remarqué à quel point vous pouviez être imbue de votre personne ! Je vais aider le docteur, pas vous !

Même Carson était surpris. Il aurait bien voulu savoir comment ça s'était passé, mais pour l'instant, il était plus urgent de réparer les dégâts.

-D'accord, je pense qu'à nous deux, ça ira. Vous allez attendre dehors, s'il vous plait ! Dit-il en regardant les autres.

McKay, Teyla et Ronon sortirent donc, laissant Sheppard entre leurs mains...

oOoOo

-Radec, vous savez où se trouve Rodney ?

Le scientifique se tourna vers Elisabeth.

-Mais... il est partit vous voir ! Lui répondit-il étonné.

-Oui, je l'ai bien vu, mais il est repartit...

-Et bien, il n'est pas repassé par le labo... vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?

-Oui, mais il ne répond pas.

Elisabeth voulait vraiment lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait vu dehors, alors elle l'appela de nouveau.

-McKay, ici Weir, répondez !

Elle attendit un peu, et recommença.

-McKay, répondez !

Toujours rien !

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où peut-il bien se cacher !

_/ Elisabeth ? /_

-Teyla ? Vous pouvez me dire si vous avez vu Rodney ?

_/ Oui, il est à mes côtés, ainsi que Ronon, on est à l'infirmerie. /_

-A l'infirmerie ? Un problème ?

En entendant la conversation qu'elle avait, Radec se détourna un moment de son écran et l'interrogea du regard.

_/ Oui, il y a eu un accident… /_

-De quel genre ? Qui est blessé ?

_/ C'est John… /_

-C'est grave ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

_/ Vous devriez venir, Carson vous en dira peut-être plus… /_

-J'arrive tout de suite !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Zelenka.

-Ils sont à l'infirmerie, Sheppard est blessé.

-C'est grave ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. Bon j'y vais.

-Je viens aussi !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Sheppard va t-il survivre ?  
Angie va t-elle le venger ?  
McKay va t-il sauter d'un balcon ?  
Ticœur va t-elle vous oublier la semaine prochaine ?

**J'espère que non...**

_Et merci de me lire..._


	17. Chapter 17

Comme je pars en week-end prolongé, voilà la suite sans blabla !

Merci **Melle (x)** ! Pas mal l'analyse ! Merci pour ta review, et tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié de poster ! Bonne lecture !

Merci **Couzi12** ! Ce ne serait pas sur "Stargate family" qu'on aurait "parlé" ? Et moi aussi, j'aime faire souffrir mes persos, parce qu'après, je leur offre toujours un peu de réconfort ! lol ! Allez, bonne lecture !

Merci **Croquemitaine** ! Tu sais que je me suis marrée en lisant ta review, même si je pense que ce n'était sûrement pas ton but ! Alors comme ça tu veux que je donne Angie aux Wraiths ? Ouais, pas mauvaise idée... Quant à donner une paire de coucougnette à Rodney, je pense que de ce côté la, il doit quand même avoir ce qu'il faut ! Enfin, j'espère pour lui ! lol ! Bonne lecture tout de même !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

Radec et Elisabeth se dépêchèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais en voyant la tête de Teyla, la dirigeante de la cité s'imagina le pire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est John... Répondit Teyla.

Elisabeth avait suivi le regard lourd de reproche qu'elle avait eu envers Rodney.

-Rodney ? Expliquez-moi...

-Il lui a tiré dessus... Annonça Ronon.

Elisabeth ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Mais comment ?

-J'ai perdu mon sang froid... Murmura alors le scientifique.

-C'est grave ? Demanda Zelenka.

-Carson est avec Angie, ils sont en train de l'opérer.

-L'opérer ? Avec elle ? Mais...

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, la balle a perforé le poumon et il avait perdu connaissance quand Ronon et moi on est arrivé à la salle d'entraînement.

-Rodney ? J'aimerai savoir... pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-elle, très étonnée de son geste.

-On va vous laisser... Dit alors Teyla en regardant Ronon.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, Zelenka les avaient suivi. Ces deux là avaient besoin de s'expliquer...

-Je vous écoute !

-Je voulais aller le voir et en passant près de la salle, j'ai entendu une dispute, alors je suis entré...

Elisabeth attendait patiemment qu'il veuille bien lui raconter. Il avait l'air choqué. Mais sachant qu'il avait tiré sur une personne, qui en plus était son ami, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il le soit.

-... il était avec elle...

-Et alors ?

Rodney leva la tête et la regarda, les yeux larmoyants.

-J'ai perdu la tête... il m'avait dit qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas et je le vois avec elle !

-Et vous lui avez tiré dessus pour ça ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'écria t-il alors, il l'embrassait ! Après m'avoir soutenu qu'elle n'était à ses yeux qu'une enquiquineuse, il l'a coince dans une pièce et lui saute dessus !

-Rodney... Dit-elle plus doucement, pourquoi ne pas en avoir discuté avec lui plutôt que...

-Je ne sais pas... il y avait des armes à côté de moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'en ai pris une et j'ai... oh bon sang, je lui ai tiré dessus... j'ai tiré sur lui... je l'ai tué...

Elisabeth s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Non, vous ne l'avez pas tué, Carson est avec lui. On va attendre qu'il sorte, d'accord ?

Elle le poussa gentiment et l'approcha d'une chaise. Rodney se laissa tomber dessus, mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer doucement. Elisabeth était restée immobile, le voir dans cet état la mit mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait ce genre de chose. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça du scientifique, il n'aimait pas les armes. Et tout ça à cause d'une femme...

oOoOo

Ils attendirent presque deux heures avant d'entendre la porte coulisser. Ils se levèrent aussitôt.

-Ça y est ! Annonça Carson en retirant le masque de son visage.

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-J'ai retiré la balle et soigné son poumon. Heureusement, elle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts, mais elle n'est pas passée loin du cœur.

-Mais il va bien ? Demanda timidement Rodney.

-Pour l'instant, oui, mais il faut attendre qu'il se réveille, il est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.

-Je peux le voir ? Demanda encore Rodney.

-Je ne préfère pas, Angie est restée à côté de lui et je ne pense pas qu'elle est très envie de vous voir !

-J'y vais ! Décréta Elisabeth.

Elle entra, laissant Rodney seul. Carson était rentré avec elle...

oOoOo

Ils s'approchèrent du lit sur lequel était le militaire. Il était sous perfusion, une machine l'aidait à respirer et il était encore très pâle. La blessure était cachée par un pansement. C'est vrai que celui-ci n'était pas loin du cœur...

Angie s'était levée quand elle les avait entendus rentrer. Elle avait été impressionnée par le professionnalisme de toute l'équipe, sauf celle du scientifique...

-Il ne respire pas tout seul ? Constata Elisabeth.

-Non, la douleur causée par son poumon perforé l'en empêche. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je le laisse sous sédatif, sinon, il aurait vraiment trop mal.

-Combien de temps ?

-J'espère le débrancher le plus vite possible, mais de toute façon, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

-Il se réveillera quand ?

-Pas avant deux, voir trois bonnes heures. Il a subi un grand choc. Maintenant, il faut qu'il se repose.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser.

-Je reste ! Annonça Angélique d'une voix ferme.

-Ça ne servira pas à grand chose, vous savez... Dit Carson d'une voix douce.

Il avait remarqué l'empressement qu'elle avait eu pour l'aider à soigner le militaire, alors qu'il avait entendu parler, comme presque tout le monde sur Atlantis, de l'indifférence dont ils faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre, et ce, depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

-Peut-être, mais c'est en partit à cause de moi qu'il est là, alors je reste.

Etant donné la détermination avec laquelle elle avait prononcé sa phrase, Carson et Elisabeth n'insistèrent pas. Même si ils trouvaient étrange la façon dont elle se sentait responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé au militaire...

oOoOo

-Venez voir !

-Quoi ?

-Ces deux là ! Regardez !

L'homme, curieusement vêtu d'une longue robe de couleur beige avec une large ceinture serrée à la taille, s'approcha du technicien qui venait de l'appeler. Il se pencha sur les capsules qu'il lui montrait de la main, regarda très vite à l'intérieur, puis se plaça devant un écran. Il tapota sur quelques touches et soupira.

-Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

-Environ deux heures.

-Et ça n'affecte que ceux là ?

-Non, mais eux le sont plus... sinon, celle là, c'est étrange...

-Quoi donc ?

-Regardez la courbe, elle n'est pas comme celle des autres, elle descend assez rapidement !

-Oui, effectivement ! Ils ne risquent rien ?

-Si ça ne s'aggrave pas, non.

-Alors, surveillez-les ! Prévenez-moi si il y a le moindre changement.

Il quitta la pièce, un peu soucieux. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème...

oOoOo

Rodney avait fini par retourner dans ses quartiers. Il était complètement déboussolé. Il venait de tirer sur quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était son ami. Il s'assit sur son lit et resta là, sans bouger pendant un long moment, se lamentant sur son sort. Il se sentait perdu, seul, abandonné. Il croyait qu'elle tenait à lui, au moins un petit peu. Mais non ! Comme toujours, c'était monsieur muscle qui avait encore une fois remportée la bataille. Il y avait des jours où il détestait sa condition d'intellectuel...

Puis il finit par se lever. Il fallait qu'il sache si il allait bien. Et ce, même si il devait supporter les foudres de celle par qui tout était arrivé...

oOoOo

Angie n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, alors elle avait décidé de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Même si pour cela, elle devait se passer d'aller dormir.

-Tiens, il ne faut pas que je les oublie, justement...

-Que vous oubliez quoi ? Demanda Carson tout bas.

Angélique sursauta et releva la tête très vite, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

-Et bien, euh... c'est assez personnel...

-Si c'est autre chose que médical, alors je ne vous en demanderais pas plus, par contre, si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit...

Angie se racla la gorge, indécise. Mais il était médecin, le problème dont elle souffrait, il en avait certainement entendu parler... Alors pourquoi pas ?

-Je prends du Lorazepam.

Carson plissa les yeux puis demanda doucement.

-Vous êtes... alcoolique ?

Angie sourit, elle était sûre que c'était la première chose qui allait lui venir à l'esprit en entendant le nom du médicament qu'elle prenait.

-Non, je suis somnambule...

Carson poussa un soupir de soulagement, qui la fit sourire encore.

-Vous souffrez de somnambulisme ? Et depuis longtemps ?

-Non, en fait ça ne m'est arrivé qu'il y a peu de temps...

-Et vous en prenez depuis ?

-Oui, tous les soirs...

-Quel est le médecin qui vous a dit de prendre ce traitement aussi longtemps ? S'étonna t-il.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? C'est dangereux ?

-Si ça vous arrive encore à votre âge, vous feriez mieux d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, un stress, une angoisse, un choc post-traumatique, plein de choses différentes peuvent provoquer ça, alors plutôt que de vous gaver de médicaments, vous devriez consulter ! Et ici, il ne vous arrivera rien, vous pouvez vous en passer !

-Oh que non ! Si votre ami est couché et inconscient, c'est parce que j'ai oublié de les prendre justement !

Carson la regarda attentivement. En quoi le fait d'avoir oublié de prendre des médicaments contre le somnambulisme avait pu amener McKay à tirer sur le militaire ?

oOoOo

Rodney était devant la porte, la main levée devant le système d'ouverture, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'ouvrir. Alors il inspira un grand coup et sa main passa devant les cristaux. La porte glissa sans bruit et il entra enfin, marchant lentement, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude il allait adopter devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda brusquement Angélique.

Carson se retourna et se trouva face à Rodney.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir... Demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, il va s'en sortir Rodney, n'ayez crainte. John est solide.

-Je peux le voir ?

Angie prit une grande inspiration, mais ne dit rien. C'était son ami, et même si il venait d'attenter à sa vie, la tête qu'il faisait en ce moment prouvait bien qu'il regretterait probablement toute sa vie d'avoir commis ce geste inconsidéré.

Alors Rodney, n'entendant aucun refus, s'avança vers le lit ou était Sheppard.

-Oh bon sang... c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état... Murmura t-il.

Carson s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de le rassurer par ce simple geste.

-C'est impressionnant mais je vous rassure tout de suite, maintenant, c'est beaucoup moins grave...

-Il est dans le... coma ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi il ne respire pas tout seul ?

-La douleur serait trop forte si je le laissais faire, c'est pour ça qu'il est sous sédatif et intubé.

-Vous allez le laisser combien de temps comme ça ?

-Encore une ou deux heures, mais tout va bien Rodney, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

-Je ne pourrai pas...

-Alors allez rejoindre le Dr Zelenka au labo, n'oubliez pas ce qu'il nous attend...

Rodney se tourna alors vers Carson.

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier, c'est à cause de ça qu'il est là... Avoua t-il en montrant le militaire de la main.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-La tempête va apparemment être moins virulente que ce que je croyais et je voulais aller lui dire, c'est pour ça que je suis allé à la salle d'entraînement. Et c'est quand je les ais vus tous les deux en train de... enfin, c'est quand je les ai vu que j'ai tiré... alors vous voyez, je ne risque pas d'oublier...

Il quitta alors l'infirmerie sans plus attendre. Etre responsable du malheur d'une personne n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par : c'est quand je les ais vu ? Il a vu qui ?

Angie piqua un fard et baissa la tête, embarrassée. Carson n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre, Rodney avait certainement dû les surprendre, elle et le militaire dans une situation plutôt compromettante...

oOoOo

Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher son responsable, la courbe baissait de plus en plus et ça ne promettait rien de bon.

-Ça baisse !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas et ça m'inquiète beaucoup ! La seule fois où ça s'est produit, il a fallu débrancher la capsule plus tôt et le réveil s'est très mal passé…

-Oui, je m'en souviens... et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que cela n'arrive pas !

-On pourrait peut-être changer la programmation ?

Le responsable ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la console, de taper rapidement sur le clavier, puis il releva la tête.

-Oui, c'est possible. Faites-le !

-Bien, je m'y mets tout de suite...

oOoOo

Rodney était retourné au labo, suivant le conseil du docteur. En fait, celui-ci avait raison. Il savait que le seul moyen pour lui d'essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer était de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose. Comme la tempête qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Il se pencha sur son clavier et au bout de dix minutes à peine, son esprit n'était plus dirigé que vers une chose, le mauvais temps...

oOoOo

-C'est bon, ça marche, la courbe est revenue à la normale, mais celle là me pose toujours problème ! Dit l'homme en montrant du doigt un autre tracé, la sienne est désespérément linéaire, comme si il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

-Reprogrammez-le aussi.

-J'y avais pensé…

-Allez-y !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Même si ce chapitre vous a paru étrange parce que vous avez lu des trucs qui n'avaient apparemment rien à faire là, c'est normal. Tout vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure...

Allez, bon week-end et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à vous, lecteurs d'être aussi assidus, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Maintenant, place à la suite !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 18**

-Allez vous reposer, je vais rester près de lui.

-Non, s'il vous plait, je préfère être ici...

Angie suppliait presque Carson.

-Bon d'accord.

Il la laissa donc avec le militaire. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas une place importante au sein de la cité, alors si elle était trop fatiguée et qu'elle s'endormait, elle ne nuirait à personne. Sauf à elle-même si elle avait une de ses crises...

Angie tenait la main de John. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Et ça lui fit un peu peur. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivée, elle avait été tellement confiante, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit jeu "qu'il" avait si bien orchestré, et elle l'avait payé très cher... Très, très cher...

Mais maintenant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et elle se sentait mieux. Enfin, pas tant que ça, finalement. Car d'après le Dr Beckett, si ses crises de somnambulisme persistaient, c'était à coup sûr à cause de ça...

Il fallait qu'elle se décide à en parler avec quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance...

Elle leva les yeux, regarda le militaire avec tendresse et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle fixait son visage, il était pâle, avait toujours les yeux clos et il paraissait endormi. Sauf que le tube dans sa bouche indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle repensait encore à ce qui l'avait amené à être couché ici, blessé.

Un baiser. Juste à cause d'un baiser...

Elle caressait sa main du pouce, tout doucement, comme si elle voulait lui insuffler sa force.

-S'il vous plait, réveillez-vous... Murmura t-elle, je sais que c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes là, mais réveillez-vous, je vous en prie...

Elle le fixa un moment, mais il ne bougea pas. Alors, fatiguée de toute cette tension, elle poussa un gros soupir qui se termina en un sanglot. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son front et respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite, afin de se reprendre...

... Quand elle sentit qu'on lui serrait la main. Aussitôt elle leva la tête et là, elle poussa un autre soupir, mais de soulagement.

-Dr Beckett !

Carson n'était pas loin et il se dirigea rapidement vers Angie. Quand il s'approcha du lit, il vit que Sheppard avait les yeux ouverts.

-Et bien ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?

John leva la main et l'approcha de sa bouche.

-Non, ne répondez pas ! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas, alors clignez des yeux pour me répondre, d'accord ?

John tourna la tête légèrement et ferma les yeux une fois.

-Vous souffrez ?

Trois battements de paupières.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire un peu ? Et quand vous respirez, c'est ça ?

Un battement.

-Je m'en doutais. Vous voulez quelque chose pour la douleur ?

Deux battements.

-Ça aussi, je m'en doutais.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? S'étonna Angie.

-Parce que c'est tout à fait lui, il n'aime pas être ici, alors il préfère endurer la douleur plutôt que d'être inconscient à attendre que ça se passe...

-Mais c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi souffrir pour rien ?

-Il est comme ça, c'est tout. Bon, je vais arrêter le respirateur et vous enlever le tube, alors vous prenez une profonde inspiration quand je vous le dirais et vous relâchez l'air doucement, d'accord ?

Un battement.

-Bon, j'y vais...

Le tube enlevé, John toussa un peu et fit une horrible grimace.

-Mais il a mal ! Donnez-lui quelque chose ! S'exclama Angie.

-Non... Réussit à dire John d'une voix rauque.

Il essaya de dire autre chose, mais Carson l'en empêcha.

-Non, ne parlez pas. Vos cordes vocales ont été irritées par le tube, alors attendez un peu.

Sheppard ferma alors les yeux et ne bougea plus. Carson posa son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

-Il s'est rendormi, parfait ! Maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à reprendre des forces et le sommeil, y'a rien de tel ! Dit-il en souriant.

Puis il regarda de nouveau Angie.

-Allez vous reposer, je n'ai pas envie de vous avoir aussi comme patiente...

-Non, ça ira, je reste...

-Bon, comme vous voulez... Se résigna t-il en quittant la pièce.

Elle attendit qu'il soit partit et se leva doucement. Elle leva une main timide et la posa sur le front de John, se pencha un peu puis posa sa bouche délicatement sur la sienne.

-J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop d'être là... Chuchota t-elle en se redressant un peu, je n'ai jamais voulu ça...

-Je sais... Murmura John.

-Vous êtes réveillé ?

-Non... Répliqua t-il en esquissant un sourire et en ouvrant les yeux.

Devant sa mine ahurie, il continua.

-J'ai l'impression d'être la belle au bois dormant...

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Vous m'avez réveillé avec un baiser...

Elle se mit à rougir.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous profitez lâchement de votre état... Finit-elle par dire.

-Oui, et je dois avouer que c'était très agréable... ça fait longtemps ?

-Que vous êtes là ? Non, en fait, Carson vous a opéré il y a trois heures maintenant. Mais vous devriez dormir, il a dit qu'il n'y a que comme ça que vous récupéreriez plus vite.

-Restez là... Murmura t-il en fermant les yeux de nouveau.

-Si vous voulez...

-Oui...

Elle attendit un peu et voyant que sa respiration était redevenue régulière, elle voulut lui lâcher la main et se lever, mais il ne la laissa pas faire et serra ses doigts doucement sur les siens. Alors elle se rassit sur la chaise, prenant son mal en patience... Elle lui avait dit qu'elle restait alors...

oOoOo

-Ça va beaucoup mieux ! Soupira l'homme, ils sont tous de nouveau à un rythme normal !

-Et bien voilà qui me rassure !

-Oui, moi aussi...

-Encore combien de temps ?

-Le cycle est bientôt terminé, encore un jour...

-Parfait, tout se passe comme prévu !

-Oui, mais on a eu chaud !

Ils se regardèrent, puis le responsable sortit, laissant seul le technicien. En effet, ils avaient eu chaud...

oOoOo

Il était tard, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la salle réunion pour manger. En silence. En fait, ils étaient encore un peu sonnés par ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après midi. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils étaient repartis dans leurs quartiers pour finir la soirée. Rodney, même si il allait un peu mieux, ne disait toujours rien et Zelenka, ainsi que Chuck et Ronon le laissèrent tranquille. Carson repartit à l'infirmerie avec un en-cas pour Angélique, et Elisabeth ainsi que Teyla, se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers d'Angie. Elles ne furent pas surprises de ne pas la voir, elles se doutaient bien de l'endroit où elle était...

oOoOo

Carson, en lui amenant un petit quelque chose à manger la veille, lui avait pourtant dit d'aller se reposer, mais en entrant à l'infirmerie, il l'a découvrit profondément endormie, la tête calée sur une main, l'autre étant toujours dans celle de John. Il s'approcha du blessé, vérifia qu'il allait bien, puis retourna dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était 9h00 du matin quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh bon sang... Gémit-elle en s'étirant, j'ai mal partout...

-Je suis désolé...

Elle sursauta légèrement et de surprise retira très vite sa main.

-Doucement... Grimaça John.

Le mouvement avait été un peu rapide et avait tiré sur le bras du militaire, le faisant bouger.

-Oh je suis désolée ! S'excusa t-elle précipitamment, ça va ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux ! J'ai faim...

-Ça c'est bon signe !

Elle se leva très vite et rejoignit Carson dans son bureau.

-Il est réveillé et il a faim !

-Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, il va se remettre très vite !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers John, un grand sourire aux lèvres... Le plus dur était passé...

oOoOo

-Vous avez vu le temps dehors ? C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que ça se dégage !

-Ah bon ? Ça veut dire qu'on va passer à côté ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression... mais ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué...

Juste après avoir prononcé sa phrase, Rodney se renfrogna.

Combien de temps allait-il se passer avant qu'il puisse prononcer ce mot de nouveau sans que ça lui flanque le cafard ?

Il prit sur lui et continua d'étudier le phénomène. Après tout, les anciens s'étaient peut-être trompés, ce ne serait pas la première fois... Mais il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait pas osé se déplacer pour aller voir Sheppard, mais il avait demandé de ses nouvelles au docteur. Et celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il était réveillé et qu'il avait pris un repas. Zelenka le regarda sans rien dire, mais quand il vit que McKay avait l'air plus détendu, ce qui était quand même assez rare, il se pencha sur son écran...

oOoOo

-On va pouvoir terminer le cycle, leurs courbes ont grimpé et se sont stabilisées !

-C'est assez étonnant, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Ils sont assez passionnant en fait... c'est la première fois que je vois ça, et si vite !

-Oui, comme quoi, tout dépend du mental, et le leur est assez développé.

-J'entame le processus ?

-Oui, allez-y, j'ai hâte de les voir !

-A qui le dites-vous !

oOoOo

La nouvelle du rétablissement du militaire ôta un grand poids à toutes les personnes qui étaient restées sur Atlantis. En fait, il se remettait même très vite, à la grande surprise du docteur. Bien qu'il sache que le fait d'avoir le gêne des anciens lui permette de retrouver la forme plus rapidement que n'importe qui, ça le laissait perplexe.

-Je veux me lever ! Râla John.

-Non, pas encore ! Rétorqua Carson.

-Mais enfin, je n'ai plus mal, alors pourquoi m'obliger à rester ici ? C'est de la torture !

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça !

-Vous savez que l'esclavagisme et la torture ont été abolis, il y a très, très longtemps ?

-Sur Terre, oui, mais pas ici ! Et c'est moi qui commande !

Sur ce, Carson laissa son patient qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme...

oOoOo

Elisabeth avait convoqué tout le monde dans la salle de réunion. Seul Carson et Sheppard était absent.

Le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas subir une ère glaciaire, et qu'en plus le chef militaire allait beaucoup mieux, avait mis tout le monde en joie.

-Et bien comme vous le savez, les anciens ont dû se tromper, alors nous allons attendre encore un peu, de manière à être totalement sûr de ne plus craindre quoi que ce soit et bientôt, nous pourrons retourner chercher les autres sur M4S112 et les ramener à la maison ! S'exclama Elisabeth d'une voix enjouée.

-Quand est-ce qu'on en sera sûr ? Demanda Teyla.

-Maintenant ! Les détecteurs atmosphériques sont revenus à la baisse ! Répondit McKay.

-Ce qui veut dire... ? Demanda Ronon.

-Que tout est normal ! On peut dès à présent aller chercher les autres !

-Oui, mais non... on ne peut pas... Commença McKay.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Le seul pilote est à l'infirmerie, je vous le rappelle ! Répondit Elisabeth à la place du scientifique.

-Mais le Dr Beckett et Rodney ne peuvent pas y aller ? Insista Teyla.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver les siens et il en était de même pour les autres.

-Je ne préfère pas... je n'aime pas trop piloter quand je suis tout seul... Déclara Rodney.

-Et je pense que Carson ne voudra pas quitter Sheppard, alors... désolée Teyla, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu.

-Tant pis, j'attendrai... en attendant, je pense qu'on peut tous réintégrer nos quartiers, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus à craindre le froid !

-Oui, c'est une excellente idée, je vais enfin pouvoir être seul... Soupira Rodney.

-Pourtant, vous ronflez tellement fort qu'on n'a pas dû vous déranger beaucoup !

Rodney se tourna vers Ronon et lui fit une grimace.

-Peut-être que je ronfle, et encore, rien ne le prouve mais...

-Si, moi ! Dit alors Zelenka.

-Quoi vous ?

-Je peux prouver que vous ronflez et très fort même. Ronon et moi, on a passé une superbe nuit blanche, grâce à vous ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé étrange d'être seul dans la chambre quand vous vous êtes réveillé ?

-Euh... en fait, non...

-Et bien ça fait plaisir à entendre ! S'exclama Zelenka avec humeur, je vois qu'on vous a drôlement manqué !

-On a dû aller dormir ailleurs... Rajouta Ronon.

-De toute façon il y avait encore deux chambres de prête !

-Bon, comme l'a dit Teyla, on peut tous retrouver nos quartiers, alors allez-y ! S'exclama Elisabeth, empêchant ainsi à la discussion de devenir un peu trop houleuse.

Tout le monde se leva avec empressement et fila remettre ses affaires chez lui...

Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, ils étaient tous impatient de retrouver leur intimité.

Après avoir proposé son aide à Teyla et Elisabeth, qui avaient poliment refusé, Angélique était repartie à l'infirmerie. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle avait très envie de le revoir...

oOoOo

Elle entra doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller et prit place sur la chaise, à côté de son lit.

-Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi, on dirait...

-Et vous, vous êtes vraiment infernal ! Rétorqua t-elle avec le sourire.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme...

_Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de ça…_ Pensa Angie.

-Pourquoi vous rougissez ? Demanda John doucement.

-Euh...

-Vous savez que vous pouvez être très jolie quand vous êtes dans l'embarras ?

Elle avait très chaud tout à coup...

-Oui, vraiment très jolie... Insista John en se redressant un peu.

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise.

_C'est pas vrai ! Il est en train de me draguer ou quoi ?_

-Vous pouvez m'aider ?

-A quoi ? Bredouilla t-elle.

-Les oreillers...

-Oui... ?

-Vous pouvez les remonter ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama t-elle en se mettant debout aussitôt.

Si elle avait fait attention au petit sourire qu'arborait le militaire, elle aurait à coup sûr deviné qu'il préparait quelque chose...

Les oreillers n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'être remontés. Mais elle le fit quand même de bonne grâce...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end à tous et à toutes !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	19. Chapter 19

J'ai eu une journée atroce au boulot, alors vous avez de la chance, vous êtes dispensé de mes blablas !

Place aux merci's :

Merci **Couzi12** ! Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les lecteurs qui me connaissent maintenant, c'est qu'ils essayent quand même de poser des questions alors qu'ils savent parfaitement que je ne leur dirais jamais rien ! lol !

Mais tu as raison d'essayer, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Et bonne lecture à vous tous bien sûr !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 19**

Angélique remonta l'oreiller et tapota dessus, afin de le regonfler un peu.

-Voilà... c'est f...

Enfin, elle voulut dire que c'était fait. Parce qu'il ne la laissa pas finir. Elle se retrouva bloquée dans ses bras et il en profita pour l'embrasser.

Surprise, elle posa ses mains sur lui et le repoussa. Aussitôt, il se mit à gémir de douleur et la lâcha.

-Décidément, vous m'en voulez ! Grimaça t-il.

-Ah bon ? Parce que c'est moi qui ai commencé, peut-être ! Répliqua t-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, c'est vrai... pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Mais je vous aime !

_Oh nom de dieu ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi !_

John s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à ça ! Du coup, il resta sans voix, les yeux grands ouverts et une expression plus qu'étonnée plaquée sur le visage.

-Oui, je vous aime... bien, enfin maintenant... Bafouilla Angie.

-Ah bon ? Et que s'est-il passé pour que vous changiez d'avis ?

-Vous avez été blessé à cause de moi...

-Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez tiré dessus !

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que vous m'avez embrassé...

John sourit. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait embrassée, il s'en souvenait très bien. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait très envie de recommencer...

oOoOo

Le technicien était devant les capsules, un peu embêté. Le rythme de deux d'entre elles continuait de monter doucement, mais le processus de fin de cycle était enclenché. Et ça n'allait certainement pas leur plaire...

-Dommage, je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux...

Il pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait, les courbes lui donnaient une idée très claire du genre d'activité qui se préparait...

-Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, à votre place, je me dépêcherai...

oOoOo

-Et si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez pas dit non... enfin, si, mais pas longtemps...

Si Angie avait fait des séances d'UV pendant deux heures d'affilée, elle n'aurait pas été plus rouge...

-J'adore quand vous êtes comme ça !

Et hop ! Une heure de plus ! Si il continuait, elle allait fondre ! Au sens propre du terme !

-Arrêtez... Réussit-elle à dire enfin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous me gênez...

-Si vous étiez vraiment gênée, vous ne seriez plus là...

Sautant sur l'occasion, elle se redressa et amorça un mouvement de départ.

-Pas d'accord ! Dit John en lui serrant le poignet.

-Lâchez-moi... Murmura t-elle.

-Vous avez oublié...

-... le mot magique, je sais... Soupira t-elle.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit son plus beau sourire, quoi qu'un peu crispé...

-S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi...

-Non...

-Mais...

-Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas envie...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'énerva t-elle alors.

Ça y est, elle était bonne pour le grand plongeon dans un lac de lave en fusion ! Parce que là, la chaleur n'aurait pas été plus forte que celle qu'elle venait à l'instant de ressentir au moment où elle avait sorti cette énormité.

Et John s'en rendit parfaitement compte. Il se mit à sourire tout en la tirant doucement vers lui.

-Vous...

-Moi ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui, vous...

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Rien du tout ! Vous me plaisez, c'est tout.

Allons bon ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à délirer !

-Pas possible ! Ironisa t-elle.

-Si... venez là !

-Non… Murmura t-elle.

Et elle commit l'erreur de le regarder. Elle se noya dans son regard et il en profita. Sans la quitter des yeux, doucement mais irrésistiblement, il l'amena à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sans rien dire, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et pencha légèrement la tête.

-Non... Murmura faiblement Angie, ne faites pas ça...

-Si... laissez-vous faire...

oOoOo

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

Le technicien regarda le responsable.

-Non, pas que je sache... Répondit-il en souriant.

-Leurs rythmes sont très rapides ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-Et bien, euh...

La réponse inachevée qu'il entendit le fit sourire aussi. Ça avait marché. Un peu tard, mais ça avait marché. Au moins pour deux d'entre eux...

-C'est vraiment dommage que ça ait pris autant de temps !

-Oui, je suis d'accord... Soupira le technicien, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne vont pas nous en vouloir...

-Ça, je n'en jurerais pas... combien de temps encore ?

Le technicien regarda la console.

-Encore une heure environ... Annonça t-il

-Aïe ! Ça ne va pas être suffisant !

-Ça par contre, j'en suis sûr !

-Bon, attendons...

oOoOo

_Non... ne faites pas ça... non..._

Mais il le fit quand même. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, doucement, puis insista un peu et Angie finit par céder avec un soupir. Alors il en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche d'Angie et joua avec la sienne encore et encore...

Elle gémissait de plaisir. C'était si bon...

Il se laissa aller un peu en arrière et s'adossa sur les oreillers. Angie avait posé ses deux mains de chaque coté de lui pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais elle finit par oublier où elle était et se laissa emportée par les délicieuses sensations qui l'envahissait toute entière.

Elle leva les mains et les posa sur sa nuque, le caressant doucement. Mais en faisant ça, elle se retrouva plaquée contre lui et la douleur remplaça très vite le plaisir, le faisant gémir. Elle se redressa aussitôt.

-Je suis désolée, pardon... je ne voulais pas...

-Ne vous excusez pas... ce n'est pas de votre faute... Dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

-Si ! C'est moi qui vous ai fait mal, là !

-Alors faites-vous pardonner !

-Comment ?

Angie commençait sérieusement à regretter la vague de froid... Car un petit tour dehors, par moins trente degrés, lui aurait certainement refroidi les idées saugrenues qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit !

Et quand on a froid, on est bleu, pas rouge... Comme la couleur qu'elle devait avoir en ce moment...

-Vous savez comment...

Alors elle décida que ce ne serait plus elle qui serait le plus embarrassée. Elle allait retourner la situation à son avantage...

-Oui, je sais très bien comment et vous n'allez pas pouvoir...

-Pouvoir quoi ? Demanda John étonné.

-Vous n'allez pas pouvoir résister... Dit-elle d'un air coquin en se rapprochant de lui.

oOoOo

-C'est vraiment étrange, les courbes sont excessivement hautes, je n'avais jamais vu ça !

-Oui, mais comme vous l'avez dit, ils sont vraiment spéciaux.

-Moi, j'espère seulement qui vont comprendre...

-C'est une partie que j'avais totalement oublié !

-Alors là, vous m'étonnez !

Puis après avoir réfléchit quelques instant, il continua.

-Mais finalement, non, pas tant que ça. C'est vrai que leurs enregistrements vont nous être très profitables, alors je comprends que vous ayez oublié de penser qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas l'accepter...

-Espérons que ça se passe bien.

-Oui, espérons... de toute façon, il ne reste plus que dix minutes...

oOoOo

-Je ne vais pas résister à quoi ? Demanda John d'une voix rauque.

-A ça, par exemple...

Et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Mais elle se releva très vite et le fixa en souriant. Sauf que lui, il ne souriait pas. Pas du tout. Il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, car ce qu'elle lui faisait subir était assez douloureux. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle jouait avec lui, et comme il ne pouvait pas trop bouger, elle en profitait.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Chacun son tour... vous avez commencé, je continue...

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Il leva les mains et les posa sur ses joues, la caressant avec ses doigts, doucement, l'empêchant ainsi de se séparer de lui. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie, pas du tout...

oOoOo

-Ça y est, le cycle est fini. On peut ouvrir les capsules...

-Là, je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas être contents...

-Je m'en doute... Soupira le technicien, quand on voit les courbes... mais on ne peut pas faire autrement !

Il appuya sur un bouton et cinq couvercles se soulevèrent pratiquement en même temps.

-Bonjour, mes amis ! Dit alors le responsable, bienvenus parmi nous !

Le technicien et son responsable étaient debout, les mains croisées devant eux et attendaient.

Les Atlantes se redressèrent alors et sortirent de la capsule dans laquelle ils étaient allongés. Une fois debout, ils se regardèrent, étonnés.

-Mais on est où, là ? S'exclama alors John.

-Je suis Zélom, le responsable et voici Kalan, vous êtes dans le temple de Licorne ! Répondit l'un des deux hommes.

Les Atlantes tournèrent sur eux même et ce qu'ils virent les laissa perplexe. Surtout les hommes. Ils étaient effectivement à l'intérieur du temple, mais le décor était totalement différent. Quand ils étaient rentrés la première fois, la salle était vide, alors que maintenant, comme sorties du sol, dix sortes "d'œufs" long d'environ deux mètres étaient disposées en étoiles. Au pied de chaque capsule, était placé un écran sur lequel on pouvait voir des lignes, des lignes devenues plates depuis que les Atlantes en étaient sortis. Ça ressemblait vaguement à un moniteur cardiaque. Au centre de cette étoile, il y avait un autel de pierre surmonté d'un écran lui aussi, et sur celui-ci, pas de lignes, mais des symboles, formant une sorte de texte qui défilait.

-Qui nous a mis là dedans ? Demanda John.

-C'est nous ! Répondit l'un des deux hommes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? Demanda Rodney.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi ! Continua Sheppard en croisant les bras.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? S'étonna Angélique en le regardant.

Aussitôt, John baissa les yeux et passa ses mains sur lui.

-Apparemment, non… Répondit-il.

-Vous êtes sûr ? S'inquiéta Rodney, vraiment sûr ?

-Si je vous le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! Ou alors... vous m'avez soigné ? Demanda t-il en regardant les deux hommes.

-Non, vous n'avez pas été blessé... aucun d'entre vous, sauf pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre arrivé au temple. Là, nous n'y sommes pour rien...

Kalan fit cette précision à l'intention d'Angélique, quand il remarqua qu'elle avait porté sa main sur sa joue. Le temps qu'elle avait passé dans la "machine" lui avait fait oublier qu'elle s'était pris une belle droite et la douleur s'était réveillée...

-Mais alors comment ? Commença Teyla.

-Je vais vous expliquer...

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! Rétorqua le militaire, comment se fait-il que nous soyons dans le temple ? Il y a deux minutes, j'étais couché sur un lit, à l'infirmerie...

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide du côté d'Angie, ne sachant pas si elle avait partagé la situation qu'il venait de vivre ou si elle avait eu droit à sa propre histoire. Mais quand elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et baissa les yeux, extrêmement gênée, il eut sa réponse. Apparemment, oui, elle aussi avait vécu ça...

-Ce que vous venez de vivre n'était en fait qu'une illusion...

_Dommage, j'aimais bien... enfin la dernière partie..._ Pensa John.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça ? Demanda Teyla.

-Quand vous avez pénétré dans le temple, Licorne a senti une grande tension entre vous, déclara Zélom en désignant Angélique, Sheppard et Rodney, elle savait qu'il fallait que vous preniez conscience de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, si vous ne parveniez pas à résoudre les problèmes qui vous embarrassaient l'esprit. Alors elle vous a conditionné.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ? Demanda Rodney.

-Vous nous avez manipulés ?

Ronon avait prononcé sa phrase d'un ton beaucoup trop doux, que démentait la façon dont il se tenait debout, les bras croisés et les jambes légèrement écartées. Il toisait l'homme de toute sa hauteur et pourtant le technicien n'avait pas l'air apeuré. Il souriait même quand il lui répondit.

-Nous ne vous avons pas manipulé et je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment elle fait, parce que je ne le sais pas, nous sommes ses serviteurs. Nous faisons ce qu'elle nous demande de faire.

-Un animal vous donne des ordres ? Mais comment ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Non, ce ne sont pas des ordres. Elle communique avec nous par la pensée, c'est de cette façon que nous savons ce que nous devons faire et nous le faisons. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous êtes les premiers à avoir réagi comme ça. Jamais nous n'avons eu de problème auparavant...

-De quel genre, le problème ? Demanda Sheppard, un peu soupçonneux.

-Nous avons été obligés de vous reprogrammer, tous les deux... Expliqua encore Zélom en désignant John et Rodney.

-Reprogrammer ?

-Oui, pour que vous puissiez vous en sortir, c'est ce que j'ai dû faire, vos courbes descendaient beaucoup trop vite… mais maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! S'exclama alors Kalan.

-Et bien merci, c'est très gentil à vous ! Ironisa Sheppard.

-Alors tout ce que nous avons vécu n'était qu'un rêve ?

-Moi je dirai plutôt un cauchemar ! Rétorqua le militaire en regardant Rodney, se faire tirer dessus, croyez-moi, c'est très douloureux !

-Ce n'était qu'une illusion, vous ne pouvez pas avoir mal ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je ne m'en suis pas voulu ?

-J'ai pas dit ça... on est resté là dedans combien de temps ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

-Vous n'y êtes resté que quatre heures...

-J'ai l'impression que ça a duré des jours ! S'exclama Angie.

-Oui, moi aussi ! Approuva Teyla.

-Mais alors, la tempête hivernale, les personnes que nous avons été obligés d'expatrier, tout ça...

-... rien ne s'est passé, c'était juste dans vos esprits. Licorne y a lu que vous aviez subi par le passé un grand changement climatique et que ça vous avait tous rapprochés. Elle a cru bon de nous soumettre l'idée de vous remettre dans cette situation, afin que vous retrouviez la confiance que vous aviez tous les uns envers les autres. J'ai été profondément peiné que ça ne se passe pas comme nous l'avions souhaité. Mais finalement, tout s'est bien terminé. Et je suis désolé pour vous deux, continua t-il en s'adressant à John et Angie, mais j'avais enclenché le processus de réveil...

Angélique et John se regardèrent brièvement et la jeune femme détourna le regard très vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu ? Demanda alors Rodney d'un ton suspicieux.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	20. Chapter 20

Vendredi, me voici !

Merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps, sa fin approche à grand pas...

Merci** Couzi12** ! Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée de Licorne ! Et vu l'heure qu'il est (au moment où j'ai écrit ça^^), je n'essaierais même pas de m'en souvenir ! Merci et bonne lecture !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 20**

Les techniciens, toujours debout devant les atlantes, les regardaient d'un air bienveillant. Mais ils pensèrent tous les deux au même moment qu'il ne fallait mieux pas les laisser trop longtemps dans le doute, alors Kalan commença à expliquer.

-J'ai remarqué qu'après vous avoir reprogrammé, vous alliez beaucoup mieux. Votre courbe est revenue à la normale et s'est stabilisée, répondit Kalan en regardant Rodney, mais les leurs ont continué de monter doucement, alors j'imagine que...

-Merci, on a compris... Coupa Sheppard.

-Pas moi ! S'exclama Rodney, expliquez-vous !

-McKay... n'insistez pas...

Le scientifique remarqua que le militaire n'en menait pas large et qu'Angie évitait de le regarder.

-Alors vous avez... tous les deux ?

-Ce n'était qu'une illusion... Rappela alors Zélom, rien n'était réel. Mais maintenant, vous allez mieux alors...

-Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! S'exclama Rodney, qui sait si on n'aura pas de séquelles !

-Non, c'est impossible ! Une fois le processus de réveil mis en route, tout est fait pour que tout revienne à la normale.

-Normal, normal, vous en avez de bonne vous !

-Je suis désolé que vous pensiez cela. Mais vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Parlez entre vous et réglez vos différents. Et je dois vous dire aussi que vos enregistrements vont nous être très utiles.

-Vous allez vous servir de ce qu'il nous est arrivé ?

-Oui, notre base de données est très importante ! Mais avec vos courbes, nous allons pouvoir la compléter, ce qui nous évitera peut-être à l'avenir d'avoir le petit inconvénient que vous avez subi...

-Petit inconvénient ? Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez vécu ce qui nous est arrivé !

-Ne vous plaignez pas ! C'est peut-être pour moi que ça a été le plus dur ! Rétorqua Sheppard en jetant un œil noir sur le scientifique, sans compter...

Il allait faire un signe de la main en direction d'Angie, mais se rendit compte à temps, qu'à part lui et Rodney, les autres n'étaient pas au courant, enfin, pas de tout...

-Je sais que ça doit être frustrant d'avoir été interrompu, mais je vous répète que je suis désolé... Continua Kalan sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Euh... Commença à dire Sheppard.

-Interrompu quoi ? Demanda Ronon.

-Rien, rien du tout ! S'empressa de dire Angie.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, mit la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde...

-Ah bah d'accord !

Rodney se tourna doucement vers le militaire, les bras croisés et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air de dire "le contraire m'aurait étonné !"

-Quoi ? Demanda John.

-Rien, rien du tout...

Zélom et Kalan les laissèrent digérer les informations qu'ils venaient de leur annoncer, mais étaient aussi conscient du fait qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent rapidement chez eux.

Il fallait laisser la place à d'autres éventuels visiteurs...

-Je suis désolé de vous presser, mais vous devez partir. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour vous. A partir de maintenant, vous devez parler entre vous et régler vos différents.

-C'est marrant vous ne trouvez pas ? En fait, de temps en temps, on a ce genre de truc qui nous tombe sur le coin du nez. On a un petit souci, on nous enlève, on nous bourre le crâne avec des histoires à dormir debout, puis on nous met gentiment dehors en nous disant qu'on doit se débrouiller pour résoudre nos problèmes ! Sympa, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ironisa Rodney.

-Ils le prennent plutôt mal... Murmura Zélom.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Leurs courbes étaient un peu trop hautes... Répondit Kalan.

-Et en plus, ils marmonnent dans notre dos ! Continua le scientifique.

-McKay ! Ça suffit ! Maintenant, on va bien gentiment rentrer chez nous et discuter de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le militaire n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester dans le temple. Ce que les deux hommes leur avaient fait vivre pendant quatre heures était assez perturbant. Et il avait hâte de retourner sur Atlantis.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! S'exclama Kalan en souriant.

-Et bien on y va ! Teyla, Angie... après vous ! Dit Sheppard en levant le bras. Rodney, vous restez à côté de Ronon et de moi, d'accord ?

-Ah ça, c'est sûr que je ne m'aventurerais pas très loin !

Ils sortirent rapidement du temple, laissant les deux hommes à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'elle apparut devant eux, comme sortie de nulle part...

-Et bien voyons ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! S'exclama Rodney.

La licorne était devant eux, majestueuse et immobile. Elle les regarda tous, puis hennit doucement et s'approcha du groupe.

-C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans des cercueils la dernière fois, moi, je m'en vais !

-McKay restez là !

-Non ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je quitte cette planète de dingue !

-Colonel, il n'a peut-être pas tort... Dit alors Teyla.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle Sheppard, on devrait y aller ! Rajouta alors Ronon qui, jusque là, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Le militaire regarda son équipe tour à tour, se demandant si il devait ou non partir tout de suite. Puis son regard se fixa sur Angie.

-Et ne me regardez pas comme ça ! S'exclama t-elle, moi je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi ! Mais sur Terre !

-Bon, on y va ou vous voulez retourner là dedans pour finir ce que vous faisiez et qu'apparemment vous avez beaucoup apprécié ? S'exclama Rodney en montrant du doigt la porte du temple.

-On y va... Prononça doucement John en regardant Angélique bizarrement.

Ils marchèrent en silence, repensant à ce que les deux hommes leur avaient fait vivre pendant quatre heures. Quatre heures qui leur avaient semblés des jours...

Arrivés devant la passerelle, ils se regardèrent tous puis Angie regarda John, les bras croisés.

-Bon... pour passer, vous m'avez assommé, et vous, continua t-elle en se tournant vers Ronon, vous m'avez tiré dessus. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il peut m'arriver, comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Fermez les yeux... Dit doucement John.

Angie éclata de rire pendant quelques secondes, puis se racla la gorge.

-Bah voyons ! Et vous allez en profiter pour...

-Non... Coupa John, fermez les yeux et respirez à fond plusieurs fois de suite, si vous êtes suffisamment calme, peut-être que vous arriverez à traverser seule...

-Je ne crois pas, non... ce n'est pas une question d'être calme ou pas, je ne supporte pas de voir ni de ressentir le vide, c'est impossible pour moi de faire ça...

-Alors je suis vraiment désolé mais...

Sheppard fit un léger signe de tête à Ronon qui comprit. Il dégaina son arme et tira sur la jeune femme. Mais le militaire s'était préparé et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, puis la posa doucement à terre

-Encore ? Mais vous en avez pas marre de lui tirer dessus ? S'écria Rodney.

-Non, pas "encore", c'est la première fois. Et je n'allais pas laisser Sheppard la frapper une seconde fois.

-J'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu... Grimaça le militaire. Bon, en route, allez-y, je passe en dernier avec elle.

Et comme dans leur "rêve", ils passèrent la passerelle sans trop de problème, puis continuèrent jusqu'à la porte...

oOoOo

-Activation de la porte ! S'exclama Chuck.

-Vous avez un code ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est celui de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard.

-Bien ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu, baissez le bouclier.

Elle descendit l'escalier, attendant que les explorateurs passent la porte.

-Alors ? Dit-elle en les voyant rentrer, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Il faut que j'aille voir le docteur... Dit Angie d'un ton calme.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes blessée ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

Puis elle remarqua le bleu sur son visage.

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

-C'est rien... mais j'ai mal à la tête, alors excusez-moi, j'y vais.

Et elle s'éloigna sans un regard vers les autres.

La dirigeante les regarda attentivement. Ils avaient un drôle d'air.

-Je vous laisse une heure. On se retrouve dans la salle de réunion ?

Sans répondre, ils la quittèrent, la laissant perplexe...

oOoOo

-Attendez !

Angie marchait doucement dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie, quand elle entendit son nom. Elle s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers la voix.

-Attendez ! Répéta John.

Il s'arrêta de courir en s'approchant d'elle et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis navré d'avoir fait ça... S'excusa t-il alors.

-Ça quoi ?

-Ça... Dit-il en montrant sa joue.

-Je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire que... euh...

Angie le regardait en souriant légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les militaires et après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle aurait dû les détester encore plus. Mais non, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Et là, il était gêné, c'est tellement visible qu'elle avait presque pitié de lui.

-Vous vouliez me dire quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

-Rien, rien d'important. Allez voir Beckett, il vous soignera...

Et il fit demi-tour, la laissant seule, pleins de questions sans réponses trottant dans sa tête...

oOoOo

-Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé à mademoiselle Maston ?

-Pourquoi vous ne vous intéressez qu'à elle ? Nous aussi on existe ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Vous n'avez pas de bleu sur le visage, Rodney, contrairement à elle...

-Ah ! C'est ça que vous vouliez savoir ?

-Oui, c'est ça... entre autre...

-Et bien, comme vous le savez, on est allé sur...

John se tourna alors vers Rodney.

-Ah tiens, vous me demandez mon avis, maintenant ? Rétorqua celui-ci.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en faisant la grimace.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Murmura Sheppard.

-C'est totalement flippant cette histoire ! Rétorqua le scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez... flippant ? L'interrogea Elisabeth, étonnée par le langage assez fleuri.

-On a déjà vécu ça...

-Vous avez vécu quoi ?

-Cette situation !

-Non, je ne crois pas... Coupa Teyla, rappelez-vous, ils ont dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion, rien ne s'est passé !

-Oui, mais c'était tellement réaliste...

-Ouais, surtout quand vous m'avez tiré dessus ! S'exclama le militaire en regardant Rodney.

-Vous êtes blessé ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Non, pas vraiment... sauf dans mon amour propre...

Elisabeth regarda tour à tour chacun des membres de l'équipe. Elle ne les avait jamais vus dans cet état là. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer sur cette planète pour qu'ils aient l'air si embarrassé ?

-Je vous écoute !

Assise, les coudes sur la table, elle dévisageait les membres de l'équipe. Pas un seul ne parlait.

-Bon, je vois que vous avez tous envie de vous expliquer... Ironisa t-elle, alors je répète ma question, que s'est-il passé ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche.

-Sheppard, vous êtes le responsable de cette équipe, alors je vous écoute.

-Je me répète peut-être, mais c'est flippant... vous avez dit la même chose la dernière fois !

-La dernière fois ? Mais...

-Elisabeth, c'est assez long à expliquer...

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ! Ironisa t-elle.

Elle se cala sur son fauteuil, croisa les bras et attendit.

-Et bien on est allé sur...

-... une planète dont on devrait supprimer les coordonnées de notre base ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Oui, tout à fait d'accord ! Approuva Sheppard.

-Enfin une parole intelligente !

-S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas apprécié de voir une licorne et un temple plein de fresques !

-Une... licorne ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Oui, mais le plus important, c'était le temple remplit de fresques que je n'ai pas pu étudier !

-Ah oui ? Et les capsules ? Vous voulez y retourner, peut-être ?

-Euh... non, pas vraiment...

-C'est bien ce que je me disais !

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'exclama encore Elisabeth.

Ils se regardèrent tous, puis John commença.

-Et bien voilà...

oOoOo

Après avoir expliqué à une Elisabeth complètement ébahie ce qu'il leur était arrivé sur la planète, ils étaient repartit dans leurs quartiers respectifs, un peu déboussolés malgré tout.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que cette histoire pouvait impliquer dans leur comportement futur. Mais ils avaient tous eu un aperçu de ce qu'ils pourraient vivre si ils ne discutaient pas entre eux quand ils avaient un problème.

Ronon et Teyla étaient allés dans le gymnase. Eux n'avaient pas vraiment subi l'expérience, n'ayant pas de gros souci avec les autres. Par contre Rodney, Sheppard et Angélique, si. Et si la licorne les avait enfermés dans ce rêve, c'était en partit à cause de ce que la jeune femme provoquait entre les deux hommes.

L'exemple type du trio infernal. Une femme, deux hommes.

Banal, et en même temps dangereux.

Rodney était retourné au labo. Même si il n'avait pas tiré sur le militaire, le simple fait de savoir qu'il pourrait être capable de le faire l'avait mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Sheppard, lui, marchait doucement dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Il repensait à Rodney et au fait que celui-ci lui avait tiré dessus parce qu'il avait embrassé une femme qui lui plaisait.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son ami ? Surtout après lui avoir affirmé qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas !

-Ça va ?

Il releva la tête, regardant la propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait soustrait à ses pensées noires.

-Et vous ?

-Ça va, le docteur m'a donné une pommade pour les coups et ça va un peu mieux... par contre, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, vous... Remarqua Angélique.

-Non, en effet...

-Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

-A quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas psy ! Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin ! Répondit-il d'un ton agressif.

Elle devint un peu pâle et Sheppard s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi brusque.

-Désolé... Dit-il alors plus gentiment, je suis un peu... fatigué.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Moi aussi, je suis troublée par ce que ces deux hommes nous ont fait vivre.

-Non, c'est pas ça ! Répliqua Sheppard très vite, c'est...

-Si, je pense que si ! Coupa Angie. Ce que nous avons vécu pendant ces quatre heures a été pénible. Très pénible. J'ai été la cause d'une brouille entre deux personnes qui s'apprécient et croyez-moi, je le regrette...

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? S'emporta Sheppard, vous me battez froid dès que vous mettez les pieds sur Atlantis et sans m'avoir parlé et maintenant, c'est tout juste si vous ne voulez pas aller dans mon...

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Dans votre... quoi ?

Puis elle s'emporta à son tour.

-Dans votre quoi ? Votre lit ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce dont j'ai envie ? Mais vous vous croyez si irrésistible que ça ? Arrêtez de vous faire des compliments ! Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ?  
En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée et un bon week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Si vous aimez ma fic au point de la mettre dans votre "liste favorite" (on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu^^), faites donc un tour par mon profil avant de le faire, merci !


	21. Chapter 21

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Enfin, le dernier si vous pensez que cette "fin" est suffisante. Parce qu'après coup, j'ai pensé rajouter un petit truc.  
Alors c'est à vous de choisir !  
Soit ça vous va et je m'arrête là, soit vous avez droit à une sorte de "bonus" (qui n'apportera pas plus d'explication^^), mais qui clôturera vraiment cette fic.

Merci **Couzi12** ! Tu crois vraiment que l'amitié qu'il y a entre John et Rodney va en prendre un coup ? Mumm... je sais pas... enfin si je sais, mais toi, tu sauras en lisant ce chapitre ! lol ! Et non, je ne sais pas pour la Licorne. Peut-être parce que je trouve que c'est l'animal fantastique le plus beau ? Merci pour le compliment ! Bonne lecture !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Message hyper important **_(même si vous vous en fichez grave^^)  
__Et que vous auriez raison en plus... _

Bref...  
**Mon fils a eu son BTS ! Vous avez là une maman hyper-super fière !**

* * *

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 21**

Angélique, les bras croisés devant elle, toisait John d'un air peu avenant. Si ce petit militaire suffisant croyait qu'elle était impressionnée par lui, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! ... Et jusqu'au coude !

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi votre genre, les petits intello à lunettes ? Ou ceux avec un portable coincé sous le bras, peut-être ! Rétorqua John ironiquement.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et je vous interdis de me juger !

-Ça c'est la meilleure ! Et qui a jugé l'autre en premier, c'est moi peut-être ?

-Vous avez raison... Murmura t-elle, c'est moi qui ai commencé, et je pense pouvoir vous éviter le temps que durera mon séjour ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne parlerais pas de vous dans mon étude. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir parler de quoi que ce soit d'ici, la censure risque d'être féroce !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi, exactement ? Demanda t-il plus doucement.

Il avait remarqué qu'en fait ce n'était pas spécialement lui qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais l'uniforme qu'il portait. Car c'était uniquement quand Elisabeth l'avait appelé par son grade qu'elle avait changé d'attitude envers lui. Mais connaissant son aversion pour ça, il avait préféré lancer la discussion sur lui, même si il n'aimait pas particulièrement s'en prendre plein les dents pour rien !

-Ce n'est pas vous...

Et voilà, ça au moins, il en était sûr. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à crever l'abcès...

Alors il resta juste devant elle, sans rien dire, sans bouger, attendant que ça vienne d'elle-même.

-J'ai eu une...

_Oh la la ! Je n'ai pas choisi la bonne personne qu'il faut pour discuter de ça... j'aurais dû en parler avec le docteur..._

-Ah oui, mais il n'est pas au courant... Se dit-elle tout haut en regardant ses chaussures.

-Qui n'est pas au courant ? Et de quoi ?

Elle leva la tête. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle en parle avec quelqu'un, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Dans le "rêve", elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle avait fini par se faire une autre opinion des militaires, alors pourquoi ne pas lui en parler à lui, qui en était un, justement. Et il était un peu plus âgé que "lui", elle n'avait peut-être pas choisi le bon à l'époque...

-Le docteur.

-Carson ?

Il avait du mal à suivre son raisonnement. Bien sûr que Carson ne pouvait pas être au courant, étant donné qu'il n'était pas allé avec eux !

-Oui... mais... on ne peut pas en parler ailleurs que dans un couloir ?

-Si vous voulez... vous me suivez ?

Ils marchèrent en silence, au bout de la jetée ouest.

-C'est magnifique comme vue ! S'exclama Angie en prenant appui sur la rambarde.

-C'est vrai, c'est l'endroit que je préfère. C'est éloigné de tout et la vue est imprenable !

Il la laissa tranquille un moment, puis relança la conversation.

-Alors, vous avez eu une... ?

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

-Vous alliez me dire pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les militaires...

Elle lui tourna le dos. Elle avait pris la décision de lui parler, mais elle n'arriverait pas à le faire si elle l'avait en face d'elle. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-J'ai eu une aventure avec un... militaire, et ça s'est très mal terminé. Il s'est moqué de moi, et...

Elle tremblait tellement fort que Sheppard, accoudé un peu plus loin s'en rendit compte. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-On n'est pas tous pareils, vous savez...

-Je sais, mais ça a été vraiment difficile. J'ai mis presque trois mois à m'en remettre, et uniquement physiquement, parce que mentalement, je ne suis pas sûr de...

_Physiquement ? Comment une aventure qui se passe mal peut faire mal physiquement ? A moins que..._

-Il vous... battait ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Non ! J'aurais presque préféré !

_Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle dise ça ?_

-Il a trouvé très sympa de me proposer à ses copains...

Sheppard resta sans voix.

-Mais... vous n'avez pas pu... refuser ?

-Si, bien sûr ! Sauf qu'il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis ! Il m'avait drogué... Rajouta t-elle devant son air d'incompréhension.

Elle se retourna vers l'océan. Finalement, elle avait réussi à le dire et ça n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'elle le croyait. Il l'avait écouté et maintenant, elle était sûre qu'il lui ficherait la paix avec ça. Aucun homme n'a spécialement envie de fréquenter une femme qui avait ce genre de problème relationnel.

Alors elle souffla profondément. Elle se sentait mieux. En fait, elle aurait dû en parler plus tôt, ça lui aurait évité bien des déboires...

oOoOo

Assise en tailleur, par terre, Teyla essayait de méditer. Mais Ronon était avec elle et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle recherchait un peu de calme.

-Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

-Je viens juste de commencer, Ronon... Répondit-elle en souriant, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il était debout, marchant tranquillement, tout autour de la pièce.

-Vous ne voulez pas essayer ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mettez-vous à côté de moi et asseyez-vous, apprenez à vous calmer...

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me calmer...

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à cause de nous, si on a été pris au piège de la Licorne.

-Peut-être...

-C'est vrai que c'était assez pénible comme expérience...

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi McKay a fait ça à Sheppard.

-Vous oubliez que ce n'était pas la réalité.

-Oui, mais ça aurait pu arriver !

Teyla soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait essayé d'initier Ronon à la méditation, mais comme dans le "rêve", ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile aussi longtemps.

Probablement le fait d'avoir dû fuir pendant sept ans...

-Vous savez Ronon, cette histoire ne doit pas nous affecter plus que ça. C'est un problème que le Dr McKay et le colonel Sheppard doivent régler entre eux.

-Tout ça à cause d'elle !

-Oui, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en doutait même pas !

-Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça !

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose la dessus ?

-Non, mais son comportement n'était pas vraiment franc.

-Sauf peut-être envers John ! Là, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle lui vouait une grande admiration !

-Alors pourquoi McKay lui aurait tiré dessus ? C'est bien parce qu'il les aurait vus s'embrasser, non ?

-Illusion, Ronon, ce n'était qu'une illusion... ils ne se sont pas embrassé dans la réalité...

-Je vais avoir du mal à faire la différence entre les deux...

-Moi aussi ! Ça paraissait tellement vrai... allez ! Asseyez-vous et fermez les yeux...

Ronon soupira et finit par obéir. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu. Peut-être que la méditation était le bon remède ?

Il s'assit près de Teyla, ferma les yeux et respira profondément...

oOoOo

Comment un type amoureux d'une femme, pouvait la droguer afin de la "partager" avec ses copains ?

C'était complètement irréel ! Maintenant, il ne s'étonnait plus de son animosité envers lui !

Et c'est sûr que ça devait être assez pénible d'arriver sur une base qui comportait 50% de personnes que vous ne pouviez pas encadrer ! Mais elle aurait peut-être dû se renseigner avant de venir...

-Si vous n'aimez pas les militaires, pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

-Parce que je pensais que c'était une base scientifique.

-Et qui vous a dit ça ?

-Top secret ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Et votre étude ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet, ça avance ?

-J'ai commencé à écrire un véritable roman ! Le plus dur sera de mettre en forme tout ce que j'ai mis en vrac et ça ne va pas être facile... Murmura t-elle.

-Vous racontez quoi sur moi ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

Elle eut un léger sourire. Il voulait paraître détaché, mais il avait la tête de quelqu'un de curieux.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

-En fait, je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça, étant donné la façon dont vous venez d'en parler...

Angie éclata de rire. John redressa la tête et la regarda attentivement. Elle se moquait de lui, maintenant ?

Et bien si c'était ça, elle pouvait le faire, car quand elle souriait, elle était vraiment, mais vraiment très jolie...

Mais elle se calma bien vite en le regardant aussi. Il avait un drôle d'air, tout à coup.

John se sut pas vraiment comment, mais il se retrouva juste devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer plus, la rambarde du balcon l'en empêchait.

Et finalement, elle ne le voulait peut-être pas tant que ça...

Ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. John posa ses mains sur les joues d'Angie, qui se mit à respirer très vite, puis il se pencha doucement...

oOoOo

-Comment s'est passé votre sortie ?

-J'aimerai autant oublier tout ça, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Zelenka se tourna vers Rodney, qui, à peine entré dans le labo, s'était penché sur son portable.

La tête qu'il faisait ne disait rien de bon à Radec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insista t-il.

Rodney soupira et se redressa.

-On est allé sur une planète et deux hurluberlus nous on mit en boite pour nous faire vivre quelque chose de terrible et franchement, j'aimerai oublier ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce temps là, ok ?

Le ton employé par McKay pour lui répondre fit comprendre à Radec qu'il ne devait pas insister. De toute façon, Rodney était suffisamment bavard pour qu'un jour, ça lui sorte de la bouche tout seul...

Il n'y avait qu'à attendre un peu...

oOoOo

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Pas de réponse.

-Et bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que...

Ronflements...

-Ronon ? Vous dormez ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Pour s'être calmé, il s'était calmé ! Il s'était endormi !

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, se leva doucement et prit un bâton qu'elle fit tournoyer dans sa main quelques secondes. Puis elle s'approcha de Ronon par derrière et sans prévenir, le coinça sous sa gorge. La réaction du Satédien fut immédiate. Il essaya de se relever, mais Teyla avait anticipé son geste et s'y était préparée. Bien campée sur ses jambes, elle le tenait et Ronon ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement.

-Alors ? Vous êtes réveillé, maintenant ?

-Oui... Grogna t-il.

-Vous voyez quand vous voulez !

-Quand je veux quoi ?

-Vous avez réussi à vous calmer !

Il profita du fait qu'elle se soit un peu relâchée pour retourner la situation à son avantage et se libéra de son étreinte en la basculant par-dessus son épaule. Teyla fit un superbe vol-plané puis Ronon la coinça sous lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je suis en pleine forme ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle se mit à rire, mais pas longtemps. Il était toujours sur elle, mais son regard avait changé, il était comme étonné. Etonné de la façon dont elle le regardait, elle aussi. Sa respiration s'accéléra et celle de l'Athosienne aussi. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu de femme dans ses bras...

Pas depuis qu'il avait été obligé de quitter sa planète. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt...

Alors il se releva et tendit la main à Teyla.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui...

Mais sa voix à elle était cassée. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il...

_Non, c'est le fruit de mon imagination, jamais Ronon n'aurait fait ça..._ Se dit-elle en le regardant.

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui tourner le dos, il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Surprise au début, elle s'était raidie. Mais il était tellement doux qu'elle répondit très vite, et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de dix secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent, essoufflés.

-Je...

Ils se regardèrent étonnés, ayant prononcé ce petit mot en même temps, puis Teyla sourit doucement.

-Je suppose que vous avez réussi à oublier un peu toute cette malencontreuse histoire de rêve ?

-Oui, merci.

-De quoi ? Demanda Teyla étonnée.

-La méditation. Finalement, c'est pratique. Ça repose...

-Et bien je suis ravie que ça vous ait servi à quelque chose !

Puis elle se pencha et récupéra son bâton qui était par terre.

-Ça vous tente ?

Pour toute réponse, Ronon se contenta d'en prendre un aussi et ils s'entraînèrent tous les deux. L'épisode du baiser resterait gravé dans leur mémoire. Mais seulement comme un très bon souvenir et sans conséquence. Ils en étaient conscients tous les deux et ça leur avait fait du bien de se laisser aller... Ils étaient avant tout des amis, et ça, ça ne changerait jamais...

oOoOo

Ils étaient encore à quelques centimètres, puis John recula doucement. Il aimait bien Angie mais pas au point de se fâcher avec Rodney. Et il savait que le scientifique avait le béguin pour la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolé... S'excusa t-il.

-Je ne vous plais pas ? S'étonna t-elle.

-C'est pas ça mais... je ne veux pas faire de la peine à McKay. C'est mon ami, il tient à vous et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de subir ce que j'ai subi... là bas... Répondit doucement John.

-Je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait un petit attachement pour moi, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour lui que ce que je ressens pour vous...

Elle retira précipitamment ses mains et recula un peu. Elle ne pensait pas dire ça, enfin, pas aussi directement...

Mais le militaire se contenta de sourire.

-C'est gentil ça... je suis assez content de vous avoir fait changer d'avis sur nous...

-Nous ?

-Les militaires...

Elle se renfrogna en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça faisait peut-être un bout de temps que sa misérable aventure lui était arrivée, mais la blessure n'était toujours pas refermée...

-Mais ça ne change pas ce que je viens de vous dire. Rodney est mon ami et...

-J'ai compris, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vous savez quoi ?

-Non...

-Tout ce que j'ai subi depuis que je suis ici vaut bien ça. Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré, vous et tous les membres de votre équipe.

-Ami ? Dit alors John en lui tendant la main.

Angie se mit à sourire franchement, s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-Ami ! Confirma t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le petit bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui coulisse leur fit tourner la tête et Rodney s'avança, étonné.

-Vous êtes là ?

-Venez donc avec nous ! S'exclama Angie, le coucher de soleil est magnifique !

Surpris par son attitude, Rodney ne bougea pas. Elle s'approcha donc, lui prit le bras et l'amena près de la rambarde du balcon.

Puis elle s'installa entre les deux et passa chacun de ses bras sous les leurs.

-Comme ça, je me sens très protégée !

John regarda Rodney puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'océan. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Aucune amourette ne valait une solide amitié...

**oOoOo**

**fin ?**

**oOoOo**

Et voilà. Alors ?  
Vous décidez quoi ? Une suite ou pas ?

C'est vous qui voyez !  
Et hop, à votre clavier !

En attendant de lire vos choix (le plus grand nombre de "pour" ou "contre" l'emportera bien sûr) je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._

* * *

Edit de 21h46 :

Euh... j'ai réfléchi...  
Si si ! ça m'arrive !  
En fait, c'est débile ce que j'ai écrit ! Si il y en a qui veulent une suite, je la posterais. Les autres... et bien vous ne la lirez pas, tout simplement !

Bon, réfléchir aussi intensément me fatigue, alors j'vous laisse !

Et je refais encore ma crise de la review, n'en déplaise à ceux que ça énerve.  
**- Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui se sont précipités sur ma fic sans rien dire !**  
_Je le sais grâce aux stat's du site... _  
ça me conforte dans ma résolution de laisser tomber l'écriture.


	22. Chapter 22

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, le fameux "bonus" !  
Pour ceux et celles qui trouvaient que le chapitre 21 finissait bien cette fic, ne lisez pas !

Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 22**

Le temps passa et toute chose ayant une fin, Angie devait repartir. Mais finalement, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait compris que John avait raison, une amitié valait bien plus qu'une simple aventure.

Et rien que pour ça, elle ne l'appréciait que davantage. Ce fut donc avec réticence qu'elle faisait ses bagages et elle allait fermer son sac quand un coup discret se fit entendre.

-Entrez ! Cria t-elle.

La porte coulissa et un Rodney un peu embarrassé fit son entrée.

-Euh... je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide...

Angie le regarda en souriant. Décidément, cet homme n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec la gent féminine...

-Je viens juste de finir ! Mais vous pourriez m'aider à le porter, j'avoue qu'il est un peu lourd...

Dire que quand elle était arrivée sur la base, presque un mois plus tôt, elle avait fait tout une histoire quand John lui avait proposé la même chose ! Son comportement de l'époque lui apparut vraiment puérile...

Mais il était trop tard et de toute façon, elle s'entendait bien avec lui maintenant. Elle regarda alors le scientifique se saisir de la poignée et souffler visiblement en le portant.

-Mais...

-Je vous avais dit qu'il était lourd ! S'esclaffa t-elle.

-J'aurais dû appeler Ronon à a rescousse... Grommela Rodney en avançant vers la porte.

Angie jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sourit en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur Atlantis. Elle avait peut-être forcé la main de sa tante Janet Fraiser, la doctoresse du SGC afin qu'elle appuie sa demande et lui donne la possibilité de faire ses preuves, mais ses études de psychologue n'en seraient que plus complétées par son séjour sur la base. En réfléchissant bien, sa tante étant militaire, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle en verrait un certain nombre ici. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide maintenant !

Et même si elle était persuadée que son rapport serait épluché dans les moindre détails et que finalement, presque rien ne serait divulgué, il n'en restait pas moins que l'aventure qu'elle avait subi lui avait appris énormément de choses. Comme le fait de ne pas mettre tous les militaires dans le même sac.

La première fois, elle n'était pas tombée sur le bon numéro mais il y en avait tellement d'autres...

-Vous venez ? Je ne crois pas que Caldwell soit ravi de vous attendre...

Angie soupira et s'avança doucement vers la porte. Le commandant du Dédale était une des personnes qu'elle regretterait le moins. Et pourtant, elle allait vivre pratiquement trois semaines sur son vaisseau...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était dans son bureau, devant son portable. Jusque là, tout était normal.

-Hey ! Vous êtes prête ? S'exclama une voix joyeuse.

La dirigeante leva la tête.

-Prête pour quoi ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

Sheppard entra nonchalamment et s'installa comme à son habitude, sur le coin du bureau.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle s'en va...

Elisabeth s'adossa confortablement sur son fauteuil.

-On dirait presque que ça vous fait plaisir !

-Bah voyez-vous... enfin, je ne dirais pas ça de cette façon mais...

-... mais presque ? Finit-elle à sa place.

-Et bien... Commença t-il.

-Nous voilà ! S'exclama McKay en entrant à son tour.

-Et bien c'est parfait ! Il ne reste plus qu'à...

-Madame, le commandant du Dédale voudrait vous parler ! Coupa Chuck en passant la tête par l'ouverture.

-Quand on parle du loup... Grogna John.

La réflexion fit sourire tout le monde.

-Très bien, j'arrive... vous me suivez ? Dit-elle à l'intention d'Angélique.

Elle allait se baisser pour prendre son sac quand Rodney l'en empêcha.

-Laissez-moi faire... Lui dit-il en souriant.

Angie le remercia d'un sourire et suivit la dirigeante.

-Et voilà... ça recommence... Marmonna John.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Rien...

-Bon sang... il est lourd ce sac... vous ne pourriez pas...

-Quoi donc ? Lui porter ? La dernière fois que j'ai voulu le faire, je me suis fait rabrouer ! Et puis, ça a l'air de tellement vous tenir à cœur que je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir ! Rajouta John d'un air espiègle.

-C'est malin ça... Ronchonna le scientifique.

-Je trouve aussi ! Bon, et si on allait voir ce cher colonel Caldwell ?

-Ouais...

oOoOo

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir "débarquer" le commandant du Dédale.

-Bonjour docteur Weir, colonel Sheppard, docteur McKay, mademoiselle...

-Bonjour colonel Caldwell, enchantée de vous revoir ! S'exclama Angie.

Le militaire était rarement impressionné, mais là, il resta bouche bée en entendant la jeune femme. Il avait le souvenir d'une femme au caractère assez sec et là, le changement était vraiment surprenant !

-Moi de même... Répondit-il quand même.

-Bon, et bien je suis prête !

-Bien... mais une fois à bord, vous ne touchez à rien ! S'exclama t-il en la regardant d'un œil noir.

-Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit... bon, je vais vous laisser... au revoir docteur Weir, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Malgré quelques inconvénients... Rajouta Angie en lui tendant la main.

-Moi aussi, j'ai été ravie... et désolée pour les quelques inconvénients...

-Oh... rassurez-vous, c'est déjà oublié !

Puis elle se tourna vers Sheppard et McKay.

-Au revoir messieurs, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en votre compagnie.

-Mais moi aussi, moi aussi... Renchérit John, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui... moi aussi... Rajouta Rodney d'un air triste.

Caldwell les regarda d'un air ennuyé.

-C'est l'heure, il faut y aller...

-Salut ! S'écria Angie en faisant un signe de la main.

Aussitôt après, ils disparurent tous les deux.

-Bon, et bien ça y est !

-Ouais... tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant...

La dirigeante regarda le scientifique en penchant un peu la tête.

-Rodney ? Qu'avez-vous ?

-Rien... je retourne au labo.

Et sans plus attendre, il sortit du bureau.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a ? Demanda Elisabeth à John.

-Il s'était attaché à elle...

-Oh...

-Oui... oh...

-Ça lui passera... Rajouta la dirigeante.

-Comme à chaque fois... bon, j'y vais aussi !

-Bonne soirée !

-Merci, vous de même !

John sortit à son tour et laissa Elisabeth seule dans son bureau.

-Rah lalala... ces hommes... Ronchonna t-elle en se penchant sur son portable.

oOoOo

Depuis leur malencontreuse aventure sur la planète du temple maudit, John et Rodney avaient vu leur amitié se renforcer. Le fait qu'Angie ait été entre eux dans "les rêves" provoqués par les deux hommes leur avait ouvert les yeux. Même si le scientifique avait eu du mal à se remettre du fait qu'il avait pu tirer sur un homme et ça, uniquement à cause d'une femme.

Le militaire, quant à lui, avait changé de point de vue en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les femmes. Il s'était toujours comporté en gentleman avec elles, mais ne s'était jamais demandé si il était ou pas, le seul à être intéressé. Et ça, jusqu'à présent, ça ne l'avait pas spécialement dérangé.

Mais cette aventure avait changé la donne. Maintenant, ce serait différent...

oOoOo

John marchait d'un bon pas, espérant rejoindre McKay. Ils avaient fait la paix pratiquement immédiatement, mais certaines choses demeuraient encore entre eux. Comment faire pour que ces histoires disparaissent ?

John n'en avait aucune idée et alors qu'il sortait d'un téléporteur proche du labo, il entendit McKay hurler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! Je m'absente à peine une heure et...

-Ce foutoir comme vous dites est le votre ! S'exclama Radec un peu en colère.

Cette réponse eut le don de faire taire immédiatement le scientifique.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna t-il.

Le militaire estima qu'il tombait à pic.

-McKay, je crois qu'une petite pause s'impose... je vous l'emprunte ! S'exclama t-il regardant le tchèque qui soupira d'aise.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Je suis sûr qu'une petite barre de chocolat vous conviendrait... Continua t-il en sortant la friandise d'une de ses poches.

Rodney poussa un énorme soupir mais capitula en la prenant.

-Venez avec moi, on va prendre l'air !

-Mais...

-Sur la jetée est, il y a une vue sublime et je crois même que c'est de ce côté que ce couchent les lunes ce soir, ça vous dit ?

-Pourquoi pas... Répondit Rodney après avoir réfléchit à peine deux secondes.

Ils quittèrent le labo sous les soupirs de soulagement de pratiquement toute l'équipe de techniciens. Ce qui fit un petit pincement au cœur du responsable scientifique et John s'en rendit compte.

-Vous l'avez bien cherché... Rajouta t-il quand même.

-Ouais... peut-être...

-Mais ils ne vous en voudront pas longtemps, rassurez-vous !

-Comment vous pouvez savoir ça, vous ? Grogna McKay.

-Ils sont toujours là après tout ce temps passé à travailler avec vous ! Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !

oOoOo

Une petite dispute qui s'était terminée par un compliment. C'était monnaie courante entre eux...

C'est avec entrain qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la fameuse jetée est, mais en cours de route...

-Wôôô ! S'exclama John en regardant droit devant lui.

-Quoi wô... wouah... Rajouta Rodney en regardant au même endroit.

-Je ne rêve pas ? Marmonna le militaire.

-Non... ou alors je fais le même rêve...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en faisant la grimace. Ça leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs...

oOoOo

-Celui de droite est assez mignon...

-Ça tombe bien, je préfère l'autre !

-L'autre ? Mais tu sais qui c'est ?

-Oui, le Dr Rodney McKay, responsable des scientifiques de la base ! Et tu connais son ami ?

-Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard... c'est le chef militaire de la cité...

-Et bien ma vieille, on ne choisit pas n'importe qui ! S'esclaffa l'une des deux personnes.

-Je te reconnais bien là ! Rétorqua l'autre.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps...

oOoOo

-Elles viennent vers nous...

-Et alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

-Si on commençait par leur dire bonsoir ?

-Oui, c'est bien, ça ! On va leur dire bonsoir !

John se retint d'éclater de rire. McKay resterait toujours le même...

-Pas de panique... Murmura le militaire.

-Pas de panique... pas de panique... mais qui panique ici ? Hein ?

-C'est vrai... personne ne panique ici... Soupira John en le regardant se triturer nerveusement les mains. Restez cool Rodney, elles ne vont pas nous manger... Rajouta t-il encore.

Mais le scientifique ne se calma pas pour autant...

oOoOo

-Il a l'air hyper nerveux...

-C'est normal ! Il y a deux sublimes créatures qui avancent vers lui...

-Arrête de plaisanter, on arrive près d'eux...

-Rabat joie...

oOoOo

-Elles s'approchent...

-J'ai des yeux Rodney... bonsoir mesdemoiselles... Fit John en s'arrêtant devant elles.

-Bonsoir... Dit le scientifique à son tour.

-Bonsoir ! Répondirent les jeunes femmes en même temps.

-Vous vous promeniez ? Demanda Sheppard.

McKay leva les yeux en soupirant. C'était ça, sa technique de drague ? Mais c'était d'un ringard !

-Oui, mais on ne sait pas trop où aller... Commença l'une d'elle.

-... ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est là et on ne connait pas très bien la cité... Rajouta l'autre.

Mais le pire, c'était que ça marchait ! Constata t-il en faisant la moue.

-Je m'appelle Karine... Commença la brune.

-Et moi, Sarah, nous sommes sœurs... Rajouta l'autre.

-Ça ne m'avait pas échappé ! S'exclama John en souriant.

-Vous êtes... jumelles ? Demanda Rodney.

Le militaire leva les yeux. C'était tellement évident que ce n'était pas la peine de le dire !

-Et oui ! S'esclaffèrent Sarah et Karine en même temps.

-Et vos cheveux... Commença John.

-C'est la seule chose qui nous différencie ! Moi, je préfère le brun... Continua Karine en regardant John.

-Et moi, j'aime bien le châtain... Rajouta Sarah en souriant à Rodney.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-On allait sur la jetée est, le paysage vaut le détour, on vous emmène ?

-D'accord !

Sarah prit le bras de Rodney alors que Karine entourait le bras de John avec le sien...

Les deux hommes sourirent. Belle soirée en perspective !

oOoOo

Ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la jetée est quand Rodney s'arrêta brusquement.

-Oh bon sang ! J'ai oublié de dire à Zelenka que... oh... je suis désolée mais... Continua t-il en se tournant vers Sarah.

-Je peux aller avec vous ? Le coupa t-elle. Je serais ravie de voir l'endroit où vous travaillez !

-Et c'est repartit... Soupira Karine.

-Pardon ? S'étonna John.

-Ma sœur est une mordue de tout ce qui touche aux technologies bizarres...

-Et pas vous ? Demanda John avec espoir.

-Elle ? Non, tout ce qui la passionne c'est la vitesse et les armes ! S'esclaffa Sarah en s'accrochant de plus belle à Rodney.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent au même moment. L'amitié, c'était bien. Mais quand on trouvait chaussure à son pied, c'était encore mieux. Voilà une rencontre qui promettait d'être passionnante...

oOoOo

fin...

définitive !

oOoOo

Et voilà la fin des aventures de nos deux héros préférés (enfin, pour moi^^)  
Un dernier commentaire ?

Merci d'avance et bonne soirée, bon week-end, et bonne vacances à ceux et celles qui vont partir !

_Et dont je fais partie..._

C'était ma dernière histoire publiée sur FFnet avant longtemps, voir jamais !

A plus et bisous !

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

5


	23. merci's

Voilà les remerciements pour les lecteurs non enregistrés. Cette note sera mise à jour à chaque fois que j'en recevrais une...

* * *

**Croquemitaine** : Merci pour ton ultime review ! Et merci aussi pour mon fils !

Alors comme ça, tu crois que je serais partie dans un OOC ? Mais je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai déjà écrit le soit ! J'ai toujours essayé (enfin j'espère^^) de respecter les caractères des persos de la série. Sauf bien évidement dans mes slashs...

Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil, les scénaristes sont trop obtus pour se rendre compte que beaucoup de lectrices hurleraient à qui veut l'entendre qu'on aurait bien aimé voir ça ! lol !  
Et je ne serais pas la dernière^^  
Mais je m'égare !

Bon, et bien j'ai ton avis, mais comme je l'ai rajouté ensuite (je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu ou pas), mais si il y a des lecteurs qui veulent la suite, je la publierais. Il suffira que tu n'ailles pas la lire...

J'espère que ma réponse ne te décevra pas.  
En tout cas, je te remercie encore !  
Maintenant, je m'octroie une pause qui sera certainement assez longue. J'explique pourquoi dans mon profil.  
Allez ! Je te laisse et encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Couzi12** : Merci ! Ah, tu es la seconde personne à vouloir une suite... Bon et bien je la mettrais ! Et oui, j'arrête d'écrire ! De toute façon, comme je l'ai écrit à Sheppard26, je n'ai plus d'inspiration depuis un bon bout de temps et j'ai encore 3 fics qui attendent désespérément que je les termine. Mais ça vient pas ! On m'a déjà dit d'écrire pour moi, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je pense que si j'écrivais pour moi, je ne me prendrais pas la tête à faire quelque chose d'aussi bien (aïe, mon égo qui se repointe !)

Moi, j'attends une certaine reconnaissance du travail que j'ai fait.  
Ça peut paraître vaniteux mais c'est comme ça. Je ne changerais plus, c'est trop tard, et de toute façon, pourquoi je changerais ?  
Je me plais bien comme ça ! lol !  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste ! Bizz et peut-être à la prochaine, qui sait ?

**Melle X** : Merci pour ta review, et pour la suite, je l'ai posté juste avant ! J'espère que ça t'aura plu jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore et bon week-end !

* * *

**Merci pour le "bonus"**

**Couzi12** : merci ! Je suis ravie de lire que ce bonus t'a plu. Beaucoup de lecteurs(rices) m'ont fait la remarque (mais pas méchante la remarque !) que certaines fins de certaines de mes fics laissaient un petit goût de "pas fini" ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire enfin quelque chose. Et apparemment, ça a marché ! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments et bon week-end !  
Gros bisous, Ticoeur.

**Tiine** : Merci beaucoup ! Si tu aimes le genre aventure, je pense en avoir d'autres publiées sur ce site, si ça te tente, va jeter un oeil...  
Et oui, je ne publie plus pour l'instant. Beaucoup d'autres trucs à faire et un gros ras le bol de certaines réactions...  
Mais bon, qui sait, un jour je changerais peut-être d'avis ! On m'a toujours dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et j'espère ne pas en être une... hem hem...  
Bref ! Merci encore et peut-être à un de ces jours !

Gros bisous

* * *

mise à jour du 17 juillet 2013

Merci **Tsukiya** (Guest) ! J'avais bien remarqué que tu t'étais lancée dans la lecture de mes fics ! lol !  
Et ça me fait plaisir de voir que celles dont je ne suis pas spécialement fière te plaisent autant. C'est gentil de me dire de me pas me "désencourager" (t'inquiète, t'es pas la seule à inventer des mots, ça m'arrive aussi^^) mais l'inspiration est décidément partie faire un tour ailleurs !  
J'ai encore 2 fics en cours dans mon PC et je n'ai plus l'envie de les finir...  
ça fait quand même 6 ans que je sévis sur ce site et je crois bien que je vais tirer ma révérence dans pas longtemps. Sauf si une histoire jaillit dans mon cerveau et que je suis incapable de faire autrement que de la coucher sur un fichier Word ! (le papier, c'est un chouilla obsolète^^).  
Et oui, j'ai une grande variété d'histoires mais je ne pense pas que les dernières te plairont...  
J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne lis que du "het" alors que je n'écris plus que du "slash". Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y a sans doute des auteurs qui doivent faire dans le style que tu aimes. En tout cas, merci pour cette review et bonne soirée ! Bizzz


End file.
